A Wish Come True'
by herc009
Summary: Vader now Emperor Skywalker learns of a new slave push on Tatooine and decices to out law slavery, inadvertantly running into his son Luke. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

**AN-** _This story is written from a challenge from the Luke/ Vader writers site. At no time did I accept money for writing this story nor will I in the future. I'm just playing in George's sand box. Pleas read and review if you fell it warrants a review. Thank You and enjoy_

**"A Wish Come True"**

**Chapter 1**

What was once the Senate Hall of the Old Republic now was the Grand Audience Chamber of the new Emperor. Elaborately decorated by the old Emperor, Emperor Skywalker had the chamber stripped of all decorations and artwork. Some say it was because he didn't want anything there that could conceal a bomb or listening device. Truth be told after his battle with the then Emperor Palpatine; in this very room, most of the statues and art work were either damaged or destroyed out right, not to mention Emperor Skywalker didn't want anything there that would take the center of attention off him.

Still suffering from wounds he'd received during the battle with the now deceased Emperor Palpatine, Emperor Skywalker sat; slightly slumped and to the right, in judgment over his new and changing Empire.

"Milord," the newly appointed governor of Tatooine started, "since your rise to power and the ensuing chaos that followed during the first month, a new push in the slave trade has risen."

Chaos, Emperor Skywalker didn't like that word attached to his name there was no chaos when he'd taken over, maybe a little disorganization until his orders were received, but to use the word chaos was a little strong. He'd have to discipline this Governor for taking such a liberty. Nevertheless, the subject he was reporting on interested him, a lot. Having been a former slave and from the planet the governor was now informing him of he thought it prudent to let him finish before making an example of him.

"It seems that Tatooine is once again the hub of the slave trade, women and children aside from being abducted in broad daylight are now being taken while they sleep in their homes."

"I see," Emperor Skywalker acknowledged, "and what steps have you taken to quell this… new push Governor…" pausing to check with his assistant for the name of the governor, "Governor Trasskin." his voice echoing through the chamber.

"W, well my Emperor with the resources I have, I have added extra patrols throughout the settlements, but those troops are rapidly burning out I haven't enough to rotate shifts and give them time to recover."

Thinking on what the Governor had just reported it only took the Emperor several seconds to find something wrong, and the choice of placing him in a such a roll as Governor of a planet may have been a mistake, one he would rectify shortly. His anger reached a crescendo he tightly gripped the arms of his throne leaning forward to further intimidate the governor, "Governor, am I to believe that you know that Tatooine is the hub of the new slave push and all you've done to stop it is add extra patrols?"

"Y, yes my liege, I mean no my liege, as we speak a full investigation is ongoing," the governor replied fear obvious in his voice.

"And what is the progress of this… investigation?" Emperor Skywalker asked indignantly as his patience became short.

The one thing that he stressed to his subordinates when he'd taken over is that failure was intolerable, and dealt with severely. You received one chance and one chance only, and the Governor himself without even knowing it declared his failure.

Staring intently at the Governor, Emperor Skywalker drew on the Force focusing his power on the Governor's throat. In a matter of seconds, the Governor found himself gasping for air unable to draw a life giving breath. Holding his throat, his eyes bulging he tried to proclaim his sorrow, but all that came out garbled sound. Crumbling to the floor the Governor's body lay lifeless, the other Governors stared in awe wondering if the same fate was awaiting them.

"Apology accepted, governor."

Looking about the room filled with other Governors he pointed at the deceased Governor asking, "Who was in attendance with this incompetent fool?"

All at once, the entire entourage of Governors looked to the one man standing to the Emperor's right. Turning his attention to where the Governors were now looking the Emperor watched as a lone man stepped forward.

"That would be me my Emperor; I am the Lt. Governor of Tatooine."

"And Lt. Governor, do we have a name?" Emperor Skywalker asked sarcastically.

"I do my Milord," he replied bowing and taking to one knee, "I am Lt. Governor Wedge Antilles."

"Well Lt. Governor it seems you have been promoted to Governor, I trust that this slave matter will be dealt with directly?" Emperor Skywalker asked with emphasis.

"It will." Governor Antilles answered with assurance.

Turning to his personal assistant, he ordered.

"Give the new governor the troops and supplies he needs," looking back at the new Governor he added, "I will be following this problem very closely and I expect your first report at weeks end, is that clear?"

"I may have some news already my liege." Antilles answered.

"Please enlighten me as to the nature of this information."

"I asked well the former Governor," Antilles started motioning to the body that lay before him, "for a platoon of troopers to investigate the Palace of the long dead Jabba the Hutt, the last and most notorious slave trader in that system."

"Go on," Emperor Skywalker acknowledged.

"Well I was refused and ordered not to pursue my suspicion, which struck me as odd. I was then assigned to another matter that took up most of my time, I think the former governor hoped it would keep me busy but it did not. I found that he was in league with the traders and assisting them, I have made a detailed report of my findings here on this datapad," Antilles finished holding up the datapad he'd retrieved from his pocket.

"And why is it that you bring this to my attention now and not when you found this information out?" Emperor Skywalker asked drawing on the Force sensing if the new Governor was about to lie.

"When I was re-assigned the old Governor had my every move watched it was only by my training as a soldier was I able to do what I did, that and a lot of luck, I had expected to seek a private audience with your highness, but recent events has made that unnecessary." Antilles said again motioning to the deceased Governor that lay before him.

Sensing that Antilles was telling the truth he turned to his assistant again adding, "Also send a Star Destroyer for back up if this person was able to sway one of my governors he may be a formidable enemy.""It will be done my liege," the assistant answered.

"You are dismissed Governor Antilles, I will be awaiting your reports with the utmost interest."

Governor Antilles stood snapped to attention saluting the Emperor, turned and left the chamber.

Emperor Skywalker watched as the governor left the chamber his mind filling with the memories he had living on Tatooine as a child and enslaved to the salvage dealer Watto. He and his mother had to work long hours with little or no luxuries for themselves. However, that didn't seem to bother his mother as long as she had 'her Annie' she seemed happy. He didn't like it when she called him that and his response every time she was 'aw mom', how he longed to her call him that again. Those were the precious memories he allowed hi self to remember but all too often, the good memories followed by the bad, and the fateful day that started him on his journey down the path to the Dark Side.

Troubled by a reoccurring nightmare that his mother was in danger and finally succumbing to the dream, he followed his instinct, while guarding the other true love of his life, Padmé. Landing on Tatooine he immediately went to the Lars homestead where he had learned that Watto; his former master, had sold his mother. Getting there, he also learned that Lars had freed his mother and married her, but one morning while she was out picking mushrooms the sand people abducted her. Anakin now knew that, that was the danger he'd been sensing in his dreams. He was told that thirty of the local settlers including Lars himself went after her but they met with resistance and quite a few settlers died not to mention it cost Lars his leg.

Surrendering to the fact that his beloved wife was dead they ended the search for Shmi and preformed a burial ceremony in her honor. However, with Anakin's arrival he knew that she in fact was alive and promised to bring her back.

He'd located her in a settlement deep into the Jundland Wastelands, and sneaking into the encampment he found her barely alive but alive nonetheless. Releasing her from her bindings, he lowered her to the floor where it seemed all the torture and pain she had suffered disappeared when she set her eye once again on her Beloved Son Annie.

He remembered her words as if he had just heard them.

"Annie, Annie you look so handsome."

"Save your strength Mom we've got to get away from here." He replied.

"My son," Shmi went on, "My grown up son."

Anakin pleaded with her to conserve her strength but Shmi had given into the fact that she wasn't going to leave there… alive. Therefore, she took the time she knew she did have to proclaim her love for her beloved Annie.

"I'm so proud of you, Annie I missed you so much."

"I missed you too Mom," he replied tears filling his eyes.

"Now I am complete, I love… I love…" was all she managed to say as the remaining life within her passed like someone turning off a light.

"NO!" Emperor Skywalker yelled slamming his fists down on the arm rests of his throne.

The Governors who were standing awaiting to be heard stepped back as they had all noticed something going on but were to afraid to approach. Emperor Skywalker snapping out of his daydream remembered that he was in audience stood and ordered the room cleared. Without any explanation, he turned and left through his private exit leaving all who remained dumbfounded as to what had just transpired.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Luke sat in his room parts of an old R-2 unit scattered on the floor about him. He received an R-2 unit as a gift for being very good at fixing things about the Farm, which in turn had made his master quite a bit of credits. People from different farms and even as far as Mos Eisley would come to have things repaired, for a marginal fee of course. With the high cost of replacing the droids or whatever item it was that needed fixing, it was a lot cheaper.

Luke was diligently working on the holo display of the old unit when unbeknownst to him he inadvertently knocked over a can of lubricating oil. Unnoticed by Luke the oil seeped into a crack in his floor and eventually found its way down to the ceiling below where Barrokk, his master, was sitting at the dining room table going over the days receipts. The spill might have gone unnoticed had it not dripped right into his master's cup of caf. Having the cup at his mouth just as the dripping oil hit the caf it caused a little splash and burnt the tip of his master's nose.

Looking up he saw the growing stain caused by the oil and slammed his cup down on the table spilling its contents on the table and on his hand. Knocking over his chair as his anger began to build, Barrokk stormed up to Luke's room. Pushing open the door, he startled Luke who kicked the can he had knocked over across the room.

"How many times have I told you not to bring that up here, it belongs out in the maintenance shack!" Barrokk yelled.

"I'm sorry but I thought…" Luke tried to say as Barrokk interrupted.

"That's your problem, you thought! Now look at this mess that oil has leaked right down to the ceiling and is at this very minute dripping on my floor!" Barrokk continued to scream.

Walking over to Luke, he grabbed him by the scruff of his neck dragging down the stairs and outside. Luke knew what was going to happen next, but there was a choice that his master Barrokk had to make either put Luke in the Box for a night or beat him.

Luke hopes it was the second because spending a night in the box meant no food or drink and in the heat of the day, you literally baked alive.

"I'll let you choose you punishment Luke, the Box or ten lashes?" Barrokk asked his eyes practically bulging out of there sockets.

"Um, do I have to choose?" Luke asked trying to put off the inevitable.

"Would you rather I choose?" Barrokk asked a little less angry but still intent on punishing the boy.

"I'll take the lashes." Luke answered sadly.

Pulling off his shirt, he went over to the block where the whippings took place, as he bent over the block, the scars were evident that this was not the first beating Luke had received. In fact, it was more like the tenth one. Master Barrokk made it a ritual even if they didn't do any wrong, he also whipped them if he thought they were getting complacent and lazy. He said it kept them on there toes.

Barrokk walked over to the block and as Luke lay there, Barrokk called out the other slaves to watch, to see a slave punished and learn from the slave's mistake. Removing the whip from a hook next to the block, he snapped it in the air a few times letting the fear and anticipation build as to when the first lash was coming. He also liked the sound of it, and it let all around him know that he was very serious.

Luke cried out as the first lash hit his back causing small lacerations in the middle of his back. After the first three or four the pain subsided as the body went into shock and numbness took over as the nerve endings in the boy's back became overloaded.

All ten lashes administered Barrokk threw the whip to the ground shouting, "Clean up, put the whip back and remove that junk from the room, I have to leave for Anchorhead shortly and the oil and the stains better be cleaned up by the time I return tomorrow… IS THAT CLEAR?" Barrokk asked with emphasis.

Luke picking up his shirt winced as the pain returned deciding to leave his shirt off he looked to Barrokk and answered, "It will be done Master, and please forgive my ignorance for doing what I knew I shouldn't?"

"Well see that it doesn't happen again, I don't like doing that you know, well at least not to you my boy you make me a lot of credits."

Barrokk pasted a smile on his face ruffled Luke's hair then turned and returned to the house Luke slowly walked over to where the whip lay and looking at it with contempt kicked it several meters away.

Watching his master disappear into the house Luke whispered,  
"You'll see some day you'll pay for what you do to us, and as god is my witness I'll make sure you suffer the same as we do."

The pain now excruciating overpowered the little boy and Luke collapsed to the ground. His fellow slaves still watching rushed over to Luke picking him and returning to their quarters where they washed and bandaged his wounds. Other slaves might have been jealous of Luke because he was the only one allowed to sleep in the house but Luke every night would sneak food and drink out to his companions unbeknownst to Barrokk. Therefore, they liked Luke … a lot. He had even fashioned a small radio for them to listen to and was working on a holo viewer so they could see what life was like outside their dusty prison.

Several minutes later they all heard Barrokk fire up his T-16 and ready it for his trip to Anchorhead. Luke awake and a little less in pain emerged from the slave quarters to see his master off. As he approached his master, Luke was afraid to look him in the eyes for he always was apologetic after he beat a slave and tried to put it off as the slave's fault for making him whip them.

"Luke," Barrokk called as he came closer.

Luke was hoping to just walk by and wave as Barrokk left but now he had to look him in the eye.

"Y, yes master." Luke answered.

"You know I don't like doing that but you make me, I've left some medicine on the table and some cleaning chemicals that should remove the oil easily, and I know you don't deserve it but help yourself to whatever is in the cooling unit."

"Yes master and thank you." Luke replied.

"There's my little fixer upper, run along now." Barrokk finished as he climbed it the T-16 and sped away.

Luke watched as the figure grew smaller and smaller and as the figure finally disappeared he called to his fellow slaves.

"He's gone, tonight we eat like kings."


	2. Chapter 2

'**A Wish Come True'**

**Chapter 2**

Emperor Skywalker returned to his private chambers, a lot had happened today and the memories and feelings that had surfaced played heavily on his mind. Especially the memory of his mother dying in his arms, and the immediate aftermath of her death; an entire Tusken Clan wiped out. He spared no one, not even the women and children. From that day on, he swore that no one close to him would ever leave him again. Emperor Palpatine had sensed that and seduced Anakin to follow the ways of the Sith. Convincing him that together they would acquire the power only one other Sith Lord had learned, the power to keep those he loved from dying.

Sitting in his hyperbaric chamber and taking off his helmet; to start yet another treatment, he stared at the helmet as another memory had come to mind, that of the battle between his old master, Obi-Wan and himself; not the battle that cost Anakin Skywalker his legs his remaining identity, and the one thing more dear to him than life it self-- his wife, the battle he was remebering was the battle that cost Obi-Wan his life. He'd traced him to the very planet he originated from and forced him unknowingly to abandon the mission only Obi-Wan and master Yoda had known of, the mission to watch over Vader's own son. In hopes of escaping, he retreated to Jabba's palace hoping to charter a flight off planet, returning later when he thought it was safe.

"Did you think hiding in this scum's palace would save you from my revenge?" Vader asked his old master.

Obi-Wan looked to the now destroyed palace; all had died including the lord of the palace, Jabba the Hutt.

"No-- I knew you'd find me sooner or later, I had hoped later than sooner." Obi-Wan replied.

"Hope is fleeting, something only the weak rely on." Vader responded smugly.

"Only in the eyes of a Sith, who only deal in absolutes, you believed in hope once, why did you change?" Obi-Wan asked, knowing full the answer to that question.

"You talk too much Jedi, let us get on with this," was Vader's reply.

Calling his lightsaber to hand, he activated it as soon as the hilt hit his palm. The crimson blade hummed to life, and Vader in a weak gesture brought the blade up in a halfhearted salute to his former master.

"So we finally come to this-- you remember the last time we battled what makes you think this time will be any different?" Obi-Wan asked mockingly.

"Then I was but the learner now I am the master, draw you weapon or I will kill you unarmed." Vader replied angrily.

"Yes I remember the last time you murdered unarmed, younglings."

"Enemies of the Empire, bent on the destruction of what the Emperor had built." Vader replied his voice a little strained as Obi-Wan hit a touchy subject.

"They were children that looked up to you for help and you killed them, took advantage of their trust slaying them as they cowered in a corner," Obi-Wan replied remembering the security tape he and Master Yoda had seen at the Jedi Temple.

"I know what you are trying to do my old master, but your feeble attempts to anger me will not work, now pull your weapon and prepare to defend yourself."

Relenting to what was inevitable Obi-Wan pulled his lightsaber from his cloak activating it and taking his usual defensive stance; lightsaber held in front of him and slightly crouched.

The two men stared at each other wondering who would make the first move; Obi-Wan through his caring blue eyes shifted his head from side to side watching Vader. While Vader through the optical enhancements of his helmet did the same, almost five minutes had passed before the first move made and it was almost simultaneous. Vader leaped, with Obi-Wan following a fraction of a second later, crashing the blades of their lightsabers together.

Exchanges were made, punches given, and parried. However, neither affording the other the chance of a lucky blow; it was now as it was when they battled on Mustafar, they were equals each half of a single warrior; each knowing the others capabilities.

"You grow weak my old master, give up and I may let you live," Vader said taunting his former master.

"Give in to you and end up a slave to you, to the Empire, I think not my old friend." Obi-Wan replied.

Again, the shimmering blue blade of Obi-Wan's lightsaber crashed against the crimson blade of his foe; now something new added from behind, Vader through the Force manipulated a piece of rubble sent it hurling towards his old master. At the last second Obi-Wan turned cleaving the debris in half continuing his turn until he again faced Vader.

"You parlor tricks won't help you Darth, fight me now as you did then-- man to man." Obi-Wan said breathing heavily.

"As you wish, but you are failing I sense your weakness through the Force, it is only a matter of time before I strike you down."

Vader was right he had weakened he did have a weakness his charge his reason for being here, what would happen to him if he should fall.

"Ah, your thoughts betray you my old master, who is this charge you worry about so, fear not I will seek him out and give him the same fate that you are about to suffer."

"No!" Obi-Wan screamed leaping and furiously swinging his lightsaber at Vader; his counters matched each blow from Obi-Wan.

"Yes use your anger try and strike me down, my old master," Vader said continuing to taunt Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan stopped did a backwards somersault landing several meters away. Anger was not the way to defeat his old padawan. The Sith thrived on anger and fear, he had to do something else suppressing the thoughts of his charge he relented that this battle would bring them no where, so in one fleeting moment he relented, giving in to the Force would be the only way he would be able to help Luke now.

In response to Vader he said, "If you strike me down Darth I shall become more powerful than you can possibly imagine," Retaining his defensive posture he knew that Vader would advance first it was his way it was always his way. He never waited for the other to make the first move; impatience was always Anakin's downfall.

Sure enough, it came; Vader leaped high in the air holding his crimson bladed lightsaber high to his right. The leap seemed to take forever, but in fact only took seconds; Obi-Wan held his lightsaber in front of him surrendering to the Force just as Vader's lightsaber cleaved him from right shoulder to left hip. However, in the aftermath there should have been two halves of his former master, there were none, just the two halves of Obi-Wan's cloak and his lightsaber that lay on top of them.

Leary of the old Jedi's tricks he poked at the cloak with his foot but Obi-Wan was not there, staring at the objects on the ground, he retrieved his former master's lightsaber as a trophy whispering.

"Worry no more my old master for when I find your charge he will join you shortly there after."

Emperor Skywalker turned his head quickly as the alarm of his comm sounded telling him he had an in coming message. Reaching over he activated the comm.

"Speak," his low but ominous voice, said answering the tone.

Knowing of his Emperor's anger for being disturbed in his private chamber the comm tech quoted protocol, "My liege as per your protocol you wish to be notified when ships are being deployed, Governor Antilles' ship and the star destroyer, 'Tydorian' have just entered hyperspace."

"Very well," the Emperor replied and abruptly as the alarm signaled him, he ended the transmission.

Looking to a display case, he had made for his former master lightsaber he reached out grasping the lightsaber and ignited it. Listening to its distinctive hum, he whispered.

"Too much have I lost on that planet," thinking the last of his family killed by his own order.

After his battle with Obi-Wan Vader thought of why Obi-Wan had chosen Tatooine to hide he'd inadvertently given him a reason, 'a charge' but who and where was this infidel hiding. It could be only one thing his charge was a Force sensitive and that wouldn't do had he begun to train the charge of his or was he watching from a distance waiting until the time was right.

With nothing to go on Vader did the one thing he was sure would end the life of Obi-Wan's padawan, he ordered the complete bombardment of all out lying homesteads on the planets surface, save one; that of his family Owen Lars and Beru. He'd monitored them through the years only in honor of his mother who was treated kindly by his stepbrother's father. Hearing of his stepfather's death, he knew that Owen had taken over the moisture farm and was eking out a modest living. That one he'd investigate himself but after ordering the bombardment that homestead was inadvertantly destroyed. Dispatching the trooper for his mistake, he ordered a full scan of the area including sending a team to look for any survivors, but nothing found. Despondent he returned to his master vowing never to return to Tatooine.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke lay in the slaves quarters, Barriss, the master's newest acquisition tending his wounds, she was the same age as Luke and he often wondered since her arrival what had happened in her life that she was now a slave. As she applied the salve to his wounds, her touch was so soothing that he forgot about the pain and started to daydream about the days after the attack that took his life and family away from him.

Several days had passed since the attack that had taken the lives of his Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru. Managing to salvage what he could from the rubble Luke made what living he could, and most days he had an easy life. But occasionally he had to chase off a Tusken who'd come to salvage what he could, sometimes he'd have to go further and take the life of the ones that didn't give up. Living like that for several months a Corellian trader happened upon Luke and Luke starved for companion ship allowed the trade to assume ownership of the property. Having a virtual unlimited supply of credit as Luke put it. Barrokk had rebuilt the farm and what had once been a modest home now felt and looked like a castle.

Three years had past and Luke dreaded every minute from the time Barrokk considered him the hired help he argued that this was still his home but Barrokk would beat him sending him to his room. Not feeding him for days at a time Luke finally conformed to Barrokk's wishes and now a slave rather than the hired help.

Many a night had past and Luke would sit on his bed staring out his window at the stars above, he a wished every night that soon he would be free. Unanswered wishes piled up over three years, and even though he knew in the back of his mind that it may never come to pass the one thing that kept it alive was what his Aunt Beru had told him, 'Remember, my boy, you always have hope."

Putting his mind on his work, Luke acquired the reputation as quite the little fixer something that made Barrokk very happy when he collected the credits for Luke's hard work. As a reward, his master had gotten him an old R-2 unit allowing him to work on it whenever he had free time.

"Luke, Luke," Barriss had said gently jostling him.

"I'm awake, Aunt Beru," Luke replied jumping up then the pain in his back snapped him back into reality and he remembered where he was.

"I'm sorry Luke I didn't mean to wake you," Barriss apologized.

"No, that's ok I needed to get up any way I have a mess to clean up before the master returns, thanks for taking care of me Barriss it was very nice of you." Luke replied.

"It was the least I could do, you take a big risk getting us food if the master found out I think you'd get more than just a whipping."

"Nah he thinks he smart but he's not, thanks again Barriss." Luke finished leaving her and returning to the house.

Barriss watched a smile on her face something that in the last few years she had done very little of over the past years. She liked Luke a lot and since coming here, she had thought life was a bit easier since she'd met him.

Luke entered the house looking to the table he saw the cleaning supplies master Barrokk had left for him. Looking at the stain on the ceiling it had grown considerably since the last he'd seen it with a heavy sigh he said.

"This is going to take all night."

"No, it won't, if we work together," A voice said from behind him.

Startled he turned to see Barriss smiling at him concerned he returned.

"You're not supposed to be in here if the master catches you will suffer the same punishment I did or worse."

No, I won't; you heard the master he won't be back here until tomorrow, so if we work together we can get it cleaned in half the time, beside I didn't want to wait till later to see you,' she replied shyly.

Luke smiled he'd get another whipping if the master had found out that Barriss was in the house, but at that moment nothing else existed it was just him and Barriss and though he only thought of her as a friend, something told him that, that could change. Approaching her he said, "Ok you take my room that way if the master comes home early you can sneak out my window."

"Ok it's a deal then maybe when were finished we can go pick some mushrooms and I'll make you something to eat back in the slave quarters."

Nodding to her, he handed her the supplies and pointed out where his room was, as she walked away, he knew that their relationship would grow, but not here he wanted her away from here but unless a miracle came that wouldn't be possible, so for now he'd just have to keep it simple and stay friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**'A Wish Come True'**

**Chapter 3**

Barrokk had returned from Anchorhead, and he was less than pleased with the trips out come. Having purchased the parts he needed to keep his little fixing business going he didn't get the jobs he wanted to balance off what he had spent and make a nice little profit. Figuring it was Luke's fault he'd make him pay for not getting the jobs he needed. Hopping out of his T-16, he headed straight for the house where he knew Luke would be cleaning the mess he had made.

Upon entering the house, he went straight to the table where the oil had dripped from the ceiling but when he looked up the stain was gone, and Luke was nowhere to be seen. Moving next to Luke's room he figured for sure that Luke was there cleaning the stain on his floor, but he got there, that mess too had been cleaned. Where was Luke?

"The maintenance shack," he said to himself.

Briskly walking to the shack he looked there but Luke was unseen the last place he checked was the first place he should have checked and there was Luke sitting at the table in the slave quarters eating with Barriss.

"There you are, what you are doing here, get to the house and wait for me to come!" Barrokk barked obviously frustrated at having to look for Luke.

Waiting for Luke to leave he approached Barriss ordering, "You are not to talk to Luke anymore do you understand, you will do your daily chores, and return here when you are finished," Barrokk yelled and giving Barriss a backhand sending her to the floor.

"Did you hear me, I expect an answer or do I have to beat one out of you?"

"No master, please, I-- I won't talk to Luke any more, I promise," she replied sobbing and rubbing her face.

Turning in a huff he looked around to the three other slaves who watched in horror hoping that he wasn't coming to them next.

"And you three don't you have work to do in the fields?"

"N, no master the day's work is finished," the oldest of the slaves answered.

"Not anymore go and recheck everything and I'll want a report on what you find."

Scared to answer the oldest slave nodded and ushered the other two slaves outside.

"As for you," yelling at Barriss again, "clean this place up and join them," Barrokk finished storming out the slave quarters and heading to the house.

Luke sat at the table his body trembling unsure of what was going to happen he'd clean the stains up as master Barrokk had ordered, staring at the spot intently making sure he hadn't missed anything. What could he have done now there's no way he knew that Barriss had helped him or she'd be at the block now getting her lashes. It was something else something that must have happened while he was at Anchorhead -- but what.

His anxiety and fear level sharply increased as master Barrokk entered the house.

"Luke! Luke! Where are you?" Barrokk barked.

"I, I'm sitting at the table where you told me to come," Luke answered his voice trembling.

"Get over here right now," Barrokk ordered pointing to the floor as if calling to the family pet, "do you know what happened at Anchorhead yesterday and today, well do you?" Barrokk continued to yell getting into Luke's face.

Luke too scared to answer just shook his head no.

"Well, I'll tell you what happened," He said stepping towards Luke.

Luke in turn took a step backwards not wanting to receive another beating from his master.

"Nothing-- I bought the parts you asked for, but there are no jobs for you to use them on, now why is that I ask you?"

'I, I don't know maybe I fixed everything," his voice trembling more than ever.

"Wrong answer, I'll tell you the right answer," Barrokk said continuing to advance until he backed Luke into a corner, "because you fix everything too fast and now because of your hastiness you've ruined my reputation and no one will come here with anything ever again, do you realize how many credits you've cost me?"

Barrokk yelled his anger increasing with every word that came out of his mouth. Luke was sure he was about to strike, looking around feverishly he was hoping for an opening to which he could escape-- but where. Trying to amend the situation Luke replied.

"I'm sorry master I'll work slower-- I'll double check everything before I tell you I'm finished, please don't beat me please." Luke pleaded not just for not being beat but for his life.

"Oh no, no beatings for you my boy, that would be too lenient, you'll be spending the night in the box."

Luke's mouth dropped open he suffered that once before and it wasn't pretty. You had no food or drink and worse there was no bathroom, and as they day went on the heat rose draining any strength you had. It had taken him the better part of a day to regain his strength to be productive as the master put it, but it was worth while to get his point across, he'd even ventured to say that if you died it depleted the surplus population of the planet not to mention easing the strain it put on his pocket to feed and cloth you if you did die.

Grabbing Luke by the arm he dragged him kicking and screaming, Luke pleaded all the way to the box, begging for master Barrokk not to put him in the there.

"Please, master, don't, it won't happen again, I promise."

"Promise, promise do you know how many times I've heard you say that, every time I punish you I hear those same words,_ 'Please master don't, it won't happen again, I promise'." _Barrokk said mocking Luke's pleading.

Luke dragged his feet leaving marks in the sand as Barrokk dragged him, trying with all his might to pull free from Barrokk. But where would he go, he didn't know he'd never thought about it not in the last two years anyway. When one of the other slaves had taken off only found two days later dead from exposure and mauled by what could only have been womp rats.

After that master Barrokk had Luke and the remaining slaves fitted with restraining chips to keep them with in the parameters of the farm. Step outside the boundary and the most excruciating pain would ravage you entire body leaving you paralyzed.

Tired of Luke fighting him Barrokk back handed Luke upside the head knocking him unconscious; as Luke fell to the ground, Barrokk was surprised he didn't think he'd hit Luke that hard, staring at Luke he said.

"There, now see what you've made me do I hope you're satisfied."

Picking up Luke's limp body he carried him the rest of the way, as he bent down to open the box; off in the distance hiding at the corner of the maintenance shack a concerned strawberry blonde haired slave girl watched with fear and intent, as her master put Luke into the box whispering.

"Don't worry Luke I'll take care of you."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before leaving Governor Antilles invited the Captain of the Tydorian, to travel with him so they could discuss what the governor had in mind to end the slave push on Tatooine. Accepting his gracious invitation Captain Palleon, sat at the opposite side of the table sipping some Corellian Ale thinking on what Governor Antilles had just reported.

Several minutes had pass and Governor Antilles was anxious to here Captain Palleon's opinion on the report he'd just given him.

"So what do you think?" Governor Antilles Asked.

"Well, you're sure about the security around the palace?" Palleon asked.

"Undoubtedly, they have at least seven guard towers and eight laser turrets, and that was just what I saw from the outside." Antilles replied.

"No doubt with that much fire power they'll have some kind of sensor equipment attached to the walls, you're quite lucky they didn't detect you."

"I didn't get that close, so if they did it has a limited range." Antilles added.

"This may take some doing, with the fire power you mentioned and the possibilities of sensors, not to mention what they've got in there as far as troops, these people may have a considerable force behind them, at least what they have suggests that they have the credits to get such resources." Palleon explained.

"I have a rather simple plan, if you'd like to hear it." Antilles offered.

"Go on," Palleon replied.

"Well if we infiltrate the slave ring they must bring there slaves in for some type of processing whoever we send in would have to figure out where the main leaders or leader is. Then we could attack them in force I'm sure that this ship is more than capable of destroying the entire palace and all who are in it."

"No a slave would be too risky they are under guard at all times, and given the fact that the former governor was killed we have to assume that they believe they've been compromised and their security will be tighter than ever."

"Then, what do you suggest?" Governor Antilles asked.

"We have to lay low for a week or two and monitor them, wait and see if there security loosens." Palleon started, "They must be getting replacement troops from some where, we'll have to figure out where and enter from that angle, and this is going to be a long painstaking mission not something that will be ended over night." Palleon finished.

"Then we'll have to do some recon and I know just the person we can send." Antilles added, "He's an old friend of mine from Corellia, but he won't do it for free."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emperor Skywalker stood on the balcony of his private quarters, people passed by below him in speeders, air taxis, some on foot, not having a care in the world other than where they were going. He remembered the days when his life was so carefree not having to worry about anything, other than increasing Watto's flow of credits.

The past few hours had seen him dispatch an inept Governor, replace him with another more capable governor, deploy a ship to end a new slave push, and ease off into a daydream in front of hundreds of other governors, where he finally embarrassed himself by screaming no at no one.

This new situation was bothering him; reaching down deep into him pulling out what he fought so hard to keep buried, he was sure that if it had taken place on another planet these memories would have remained where he'd put them suppressed deep in his mind never to surface. However, that wasn't the case it was Tatooine just like the last slave push, why was he always drawn back to Tatooine, what was there that made him return time after time. He wasn't sure but he would meditate on the subject. Submersed in the Force he was sure to find the reason, why Tatooine always popped up in his thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

'**A Wish Come True'**

**Chapter 4**

Coruscant, crown jewel of the core. Home to the seat of government to a myriad of worlds that either consented to join the Empire or were conquered by it. Seeing the planet from space was the only way one could appreciate the wonder that taken generations to build. However, it wasn't just home to the rich that lived in its enormous space scrapers, to the millions of people that ran businesses here. It had a darker side below the glittering lights, below the seemingly endless air traffic, there was another world, so to speak, and a world the sunlight from above never reached only illuminated by an artificial source. Home to the spider roaches, armored rats, hawk bats, and what those that lived above called the dregs of civilization. This was the underbelly of Coruscant, unseen, unacknowledged by the millions that lived above her, including Emperor Skywalker.

Saketth Zippa called the underbelly of Coruscant home; this was where he felt the most comfortable; here and in the wide expanse of space; a tap café full of smoke and the noises of patrons ordering drinks, girls, or whatever their flight of fancy.

Several stories below the closest exit leading to the world above sat Saketth Zippa in his favorite tap café, in his favorite booth, number 5; contemplating a transmission he'd received from an old friend. A friend at one point during his life was his partner; a friend on more than one occasion had saved his life.

One particular occasion came to mind on the planet Algara II, He'd accepted a job delivering a highly illegal ale made from a plant only known to grow on Alashan. Before arriving at Algara II, assured that all the permits and applications were in order for him to land, as per order of the very strict government. Upon landing and delivery of his cargo, he was immediately arrested and detained for transporting the illegal ale.

There he waited for trial and sentencing with the punishment being if he was found guilty--death. In addition, according to his lawyer in mostly all cases like his-- almost all were found guilty. He could only guess that the person who had hired him for the job turned him in so he didn't have to pay for Saketth for the job.

It was at his public execution, that his partner, Wedge Antilles, came out of hiding onboard ship; and liberated Saketth at the very last minute. It was this reason and this reason only that he was now contemplating taking on the job, or mission as his friend called it, that and the million credit fee he was to receive.

"Hey Saketth, this is not a hotel you gotta order if you're gonna sit there," the waitress said. Someone that he'd had the pleasure of seeing on the side more than once.

"Yeah I know, I don't need you to quote policy, just give me my usual." Saketth replied.

"You got it sweetie," she returned giving him a wink.

Watching her waddle over to the bar to retrieve his ale he smiled, she was one of the main reasons he'd kept on coming here. She'd always treated him, like he was better than the clientele that usually filled this place, besides she'd be disappointed if he didn't return.

Looking about the café he looked at all the different beings that lined the walls, sat in the adjacent booths, and that lined the bar. Some he knew well, some just in passing, soaking it all in he was going to miss his favorite haunt deciding that the payment for this mission was too good to pass up.

Returning with his drink, Twizzle was setting it down on the table, when Saketth slid to the end of the seat grabbing her before she could leave planting a kiss on her cheek saying.

"I'm gonna be gone for a bit Twizzy so you take care."

"Gone, for how long Saky?" she asked.

"Long enough, I'll bring you something when I return," he said letting her go and standing, grabbing his ale he downed it quickly gave her another kiss then winked at her before leaving.

She smiled replying, "Ok, bring me a new dress, you've been promising me a night on the surface for along time; I think it's time you pay up."

With a chuckle he replied, "You got it Twizzy and all the frills too."

She watched him leave shrugged her shoulders and answered a call from a patron that wanted another Andorian Fazzle.

Walking back to his apartment he made a list in his head of all the things he would need to take on this mission then decided that with the advancement he was getting he could buy what he needed. Entering the building that housed his apartment, he keyed the entrance and entered his apartment. Plopping down on his what could only be a couch, he decide to rest, for tomorrow was the start of a long and very prosperous day, and his long time buddy, Wedge Antilles the new Governor of Tatooine was footing the bill.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke stirred he'd been unconscious for nearly four hours, and the pain he felt on the side on his head wasn't helping his vision any. Waiting for the cobwebs to clear he didn't have to figure out where he was he already knew; he was in the box. Fortunately, for him it was close to the twin suns of Tatooine to set so he didn't have to sit through the heat of the day. But the night's were a bit different, not allowed to be out after dark when his Aunt and Uncle were running the farm he could only guess at what roamed around out side while he sat in the safety of the house. Trying to move to get comfortable was a project in it self, the box was just big enough for him to sit slightly bent and just long enough to stretch out, if he propped his feet up on the side. Finally getting into a comfortable position, he brushed against something that didn't belong in the box with him,

Using what little light was coming through the slots in the door he picked up the item for a closer inspection. Holding it to the light he found it to be a note, but from who. Certainly, the master wouldn't be leaving him note then it dawned on him it had to be Barriss. A little excited he unrolled the note and read what it said.

'_Luke, don't worry the other slaves and I have decided to help you in any way we can we've figured out a plan where we'll take turns sitting with you through the night so you won't be alone, we'll start just after the master locks down for the night.  
Your friend, Barriss'_

"What," he said shocked.

What were she and the other slaves thinking? They couldn't do that what if something happened to them; remembering the story his aunt told him when his grandmother was out picking mushrooms. He couldn't live with that, not with just the fact that if something did happen to her or them, but what the master would do to him should he find out that they were sitting with him especially after lockdown.

He couldn't allow it; he'd be fine and if all went well the master usually let you out in the morning. After all nothing but the cold could get him while locked in the box and the only one who has the key to unlock it was the master. No, when they came out to start their shifts he'd tell them to stay inside where it was safe.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Governor Antilles was pleased he asked his old friend to infiltrate the slave ring on Tatooine, though he hadn't given him an answer straight away, he knew when he told Saketth about the payment he'd be getting, the deal was sealed.

Sure, the job was wrought with danger, but Saketth liked that, and had been in worse spots before and always came out unscathed, well-- alive at least. In addition, the one million-credit payment would be more than enough to ease any pains he'd suffer unless of course he was killed.

Using the private channel only afforded to the Governor, he contacted Captain Palleon and informed him that they had their spy; standing on the command deck of the Toydarian when Governor Antilles contacted him. He instructed the comm tech to transfer it to his office. Sitting at his desk, he activated the comm.

"Governor, I trust that all has gone well with contacting your friend?"

"Yes Captain, he didn't come right out and accept the job but I can guarantee he'll take it especially after what I offered him for taking the job," Governor Antilles answered.

"When do you think you'll know for sure?" Palleon asked

"Well given the fact that I asked him just a few hours ago I'd assumed just after that he went out on the town, so I should be hearing from him sometime in the morning." Antilles replied.

"Good inform me when you've received confirmation; I may have some information on where they get their main supplies."

"Understood Captain, Antilles out."

Closing out the connection, Governor Antilles sat back maybe this was going to be easier than they both had thought but then again maybe not he could only guess at what information Captain Palleon had and hopefully it was useful.

Turning on his computer, he began the first of many reports he'd send to the Emperor and all would be good news.

'**Report 1-- Acquisition of operative to infiltrate Tatooine slave ring completed, operative to begin mission within the week, more to follow.**'

It wasn't a pretty report filled with details but it was a start as Emperors went he figured this one was like the last, he liked everything straight and to the point no beating around the bush, perusing it one more time he pushed the button that sent the report to the Emperor. All that was left to do was to figure a way to get Captain Palleon's troops on planet without them being detected, although if they were it might prompt the slavers to pack up and leave, but the armament they had surrounding Jabba's old place suggested otherwise. The Captain was right this was not going to be an overnight mission, and as Governor Antilles waited for the confirmation that his report was sent he sat back in his seat hoping that it wouldn't be as long as he feared.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meditating in his chamber, asleep than meditating Emperor Skywalker jerked this way and that. A dream running through his mind; A figure, distant, in pain unable to make out the face he waited half conscious now aware that the dream was no dream but a vision, like that of the visions he saw when his mother was kidnapped by Tuskens. But who was this figure and what connection did it have to him, the vision fading he open his eyes frustrated slamming his fists down on the armrest of his chair.

"Why is this happening," he whispered his frustration turning into anger.

Standing he opened the door to his hyperbaric chamber; sitting here would do him no good a walk in the gardens of the palace always soothed him, maybe there he would find sanctuary from the thoughts and visions that troubled him these past few days. Walking through his private entrance followed by his personal guards. He turned instructing them to remain at the door, wishing to be alone he walked about the garden looking at the various vegetation that was growing. Funny that something as petty as walking through the Palace's gardens soothed him, in the past he'd used the Force to find the peace he wanted but now even when he meditated old memories invaded the peace to which he sought. Thinking he remembered the last time he had troubled like this.

"Troubles you have young Skywalker," Yoda asked.

"Yes master, visions of suffering, pain, death." Anakin replied.

"Mourn not the passing of anyone, miss them do not as transformed into the Force they have."

"I won't let my dreams, vision come true master I won't."

"Attachment you still have young one, train yourself you must to let go of what you fear to lose, the shadow of greed attachment is."

Was that the answer Emperor Skywalker was looking for, something Master Yoda had tried to teach him many years ago? However, he had no attachments. He would do as he did then; he let the masters words drift off as though they too passed into the Force. Picking up his pace he wasn't really looking at any of the flowers or trees, he was still pondering the memories that plagued his mind. Drawing on the Force, he pushed those thoughts deeper and deeper into the recesses of his mind, but interrupted when one of his personal guards entered the gardens.

"My liege, you have a report coming in from Governor Antilles."

"Very well," the Emperor replied stepping passed the guard.


	5. Chapter 5

**'A Wish Come True'**

**Chapter 5**

Tatooine's twin suns beat mercilessly down on Luke's prison cell, had it not have been for Barriss and the other slaves, he surely might have succumbed to the enduring heat. Master Barrokk had never let anyone stay in the box for more than a day, but something told Luke he was really upset with him, for Luke had been in the box for almost two days.

Fortunately, Faangor a Twi'lek the only alien of master Barokk's slaves; a former slave of Jabba the Hutt before Jabba died; had he not been on an errand for his then master, he would have suffered the same fate they did when Darth Vader ordered the destruction of Jabba's Palace, had fashioned a kind of canteen from an old jug and some tubing he found in the maintenance shack. Burying it in the sand he then snaked the tubing up through the bottom so the master wouldn't see it. Now Luke had a constant water supply though not a limitless one it was more than what the master had given him to this point, which was nothing.

Luke was glad he let the other slaves do as they stated in the note, not that he could have stopped them but just the same he was glad he gave in to them especially Barriss. They had not complained when cleaning up after him, sneaking him food and water and not to mention the fact at putting there own lives at stake sitting with him through the nights.

Since Luke had been detained in the box by master Barrokk, Barriss had to complete Luke's chores as well as her own; such as, cleaning up after the master's meals then straightening out the house as well. It was during the meal times and when she would mention the subject of Luke's release, which was just about every meal; she made sure of that; she asked the master when Luke was going to be let out. "He'll be released when I decide he's learned his lesson," was his reply each and every time.

What surprised her was that every time she asked he didn't get mad he just answered and continued eating, looking data pads, or some other business things. Sometimes she'd catch him mumbling to himself, she couldn't make out what his was mumbling, but from the expressions on his face it was-- it wasn't good.

Bringing him his dinner which consisted of some vegetables and a very rare Bantha steak she again asked him when Luke was going to be let out of the box.

"Master?"

Barrokk looked up knowing exactly what she was going to ask.

"Don't tell me, let me guess, when will I let Luke out--right?" He answered sarcastically before she could ask.

Shying back at the Master's abrupt and sarcastic answer, she tried giving him the sad face that worked so well on Luke when he tried to refuse her and the other slaves help while he was in the box.

"You're kind of stuck on him aren't you, Barriss?" Barrokk asked.

"No-- I, I like him as a friend and well I don't like any of my friends to suffer like he is in the box," she replied as taking a step back thinking that for sure she was going to get slapped for that comment.

"Suffering, you think he's suffering he's got it easy." Barrokk yelled, "because of him my credit flow has slowed considerably and if it doesn't turn around. Well lets just sat things are going to be a lot different around here."

"I'm sorry master I didn't mean to pry; I just thought that he's been in there for almost two days."

"Do you know why he's been in there for this long?" Barrokk asked standing and approaching Barriss.

Feeling pressured by the masters question and his approach, she just nodded--no.

"Because for some reason my slaves think me stupid, do you think I don't know that someone helped Luke clean up the mess he made, there's no way he could have cleaned it up without help."

Barriss just stared up at master Barrokk as he waited for her answer, when one didn't come he answered for her.

"Well I can see by you silence that it was you that helped him, and that my dear Barriss, that is why he's been in there for this long, not only did he cost a lot of credits but he tried to deceive me and that won't do."

"But," Barriss tried to say finally speaking.

"No there are no buts; you should be thanking Luke, because he's serving out your punishment as well."

"That's not fair if he stays in there much longer he'll die," Barriss said concerned and with a little anger in her tone.

"No, he's lasted this long he'll make it another day or two," Barrokk said turning and returning to the table.

Looking up at Barriss as she slowly cleaned up his dinner dishes he added.

"So you don't think me totally heartless you may bring Luke some water, but not until you are done in here."

Heartless would be too weak of a description for master Barrokk, he was a monster! He beat children for no reason he treated them worse than some people treat womp rats at least they were put out of their misery, no heartless was not the word for the master she hoped someone, some day would make him pay for his cruelty.

Quickly finishing her chores in the house, she did as the master allowed her too and brought Luke some water it was a little less than hour until lock down so she took what time she had until then to tell Luke what the master had told her.

"He say's he might let you out in a day or two, can you hold on that long?"

"Oh yeah I can last here at least another week, I think when I get out I'll ask master Barrokk if I can move in here." Luke answered quite bitterly.

"That's not funny Luke," Barriss answered not liking his answer even though it was a tad bitter.

"I'm sorry Barriss I was just trying to take my mind off how much I hate being in here," Luke replied, sticking his fingers through the slots Barriss knew he was trying to hold her hand. She liked that he was trying to ease her pain. She didn't tell him that the master had told her he was in the box longer because of her, she didn't want him to hate her, not that she thought he would if she did tell him but she didn't want to take the chance.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Barrokk slammed his fists on the table; he slammed the table so hard the data pads seemed to jump off the table with a few landing on the floor. No matter how he looked at it, things would not go well for the farm in a few weeks. With out the extra credits his little fixing business brought in he'd have to dip into his savings and even though that would tide him over for a few months he didn't relish the thought of dipping into it.

Sitting back in his seat, he tapped his fingertips together contemplating the proposition another farmer offered him during his trip to Anchorhead.

After a busy day of going from shop to shop picking up a stabilizer here, a load lifter there, not to mention the six-droid motivators he decided that a nice cool drink was in order. Entering one of his usual haunts, not known for the upper echelon of people, more the dregs and space villains, with a colorful bounty hunter thrown in here and there. The 'Sandy Ledge' was less than welcoming to the average person. Sitting at a table in the corner, he'd always take a table in the corner that way he could see if trouble was coming. He'd noticed a fellow farmer Chazz Polinar; a less than ambitious individual who liked nothing more than to cheat people out of there credits, he did the same but at least hew offered a little something in return; come in and waved him over for a drink.

_"Hey Chazz,"_ Barrokk called waving from the corner of the room.

Chazz looked around until he spied Barrokk in the corner having to squint to see who it was because his eyes hadn't adjusted to the dim lights of the cantina.

_"Barrokk, you old space dog long time no see,"_ He replied approaching his friends table.

_"What can I get you my friend?"_ Barrokk asked offering him a seat.

_"I'll have whatever you're having-- less the poison you might put in it,"_ Chazz returned with a chuckle.

_"They don't make a poison strong enough to kill an ugly guy like you."_ Barrokk chuckled back, and motioned for the waitress to bring another drink for his friend.

Chazz sat down looking about the cantina the action seemed a little slow probably due to the earliness of the day--or more likely due to the raid the local law enforcement sprung the night before. Places on the walls shown where whoever they were gunning for didn't go without a fight. He'd heard a couple of out of Towner's, as he called them, talking about it when he walked in.

_"I guess some one met there match last night in here,"_ Chazz informed Barrokk.

_"What else is new seems that happens every night around here, I think it's part of the entertainment."_ Barrokk returned.

Chazz laughed, reaching for the drink the waitress had just brought him

_"Ahh, that hit's the spot,"_ Chazz replied enjoying his ale.

_"Yep and rubs it out too,"_ Barrokk added.

_"So what brings you to Anchorhead?"_ Chazz asked.

_"The usual, needed some parts for my side job,"_ Barrokk replied.

_"Your side job you mean that little Luke's side job don't you-- I gotta tell you I don't know how these thing always happen to you, you just seem to fall into the credits."_

_"Some people got it and some don't,"_ Barrokk replied shining his fingernails on his shirt.

_"Yeah well you whenever get tired of having that little guy around you let me know, I'll make it worth your while."_

Snapping out of his thought Barrokk mused at what his friend had said and tipping his chair back he whispered.

"Make it worth my while huh; I doubt you could afford my while."

Grabbing the last data pad he'd looked at he went over his finances one last time then set a limit to what he thought was a reasonable amount of credits to use from his savings, and if things didn't turn around he'd have no choice but to sell Luke. However, keeping Luke in the box wasn't going to get him a higher than fair market price for him, so in the morning he'd have release Luke.

"This could work out for me just fine, one way or the other," Barrokk said to him self smiling.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saketth entered Coruscant's main space port, flashing his docking bay voucher, the space port official took several seconds to bring up the info on his computer...

"You haven't been here for a while so your ship was placed in storage," the spaceport official informed him

"Yeah well work has been slow, how long will it take to get my ship up and ready?" Saketth asked less than happy about the situation.

"Not long she'll be up and refueled in about thirty minutes, we keep several bays open for just such occasions," the official replied.

"I'll be sitting in the lounge let me know when the ship's ready." Saketth returned heading to the out bound pilots lounge.

"Will do sir."

Saketth sat in the lounge he never liked places like this they were always filled with war hero's bragging about there kills they had and truth be known that most of them never even saw any action. Sipping on his Jawa juice he was getting a little edgy, I-Bee three, his co-pilot and partner so to speak had gone to gather the supplies for the trip, had not arrived yet, and I-Bee was never late.

"Where is that rusted old slot machine," he said aggravated.

"I'd watch who you're calling a rusted slot machine-- Saketthh, if I didn't have to go from one end of Coruscant to the other getting your supplies I'd have been here sooner, why can't you be a droid like me then all we'd need is a barrel of oil and that we could have gotten here?" I-Bee replied from behind Saketth.

Startled Saketth turned quickly placing his hand on his blaster when he saw I-Bee he eased up replying, "Sorry about the slot machine crack I'm just itching to get on with this new job,"

"Ships in storage?" I-Bee asked.

"Your quick what did you do get a brain enhancement?" Saketth asked sarcastically.

"My we are a bit touchy this morning, someone should try sleeping on top of the bed instead of under it, it's a bit softer on top." I-Bee replied just as sarcastic.

"I shouldn't have given you those personality enhancements either, you know droids aren't supposed to back talk their masters."

"Since when are you my master, I thought we were partners?"

"Well on this job you'll have to play the ever obedient droid," Ssaketth answered.

"Oh the job, well then in that case, if Master Saketth keeps talking to me that way your obedient servant will bop you on the head."

"Jeesh and you say I'm touchy, if I were you I'd stay away from recycled oil baths."


	6. Chapter 6

**'A Wish Come True'**

**Chapter 6**

Walking through the place everything was at it should; cleaner droids were zipping around cleaning the floors while the bigger droids cleaned wall fixtures and whatever the efficient little ones couldn't. Emperor Skywalker's crack 501st Troopers were at their posts each snapping to attention as he walked by them. Occasionally he'd stop and do a sort of inspection, but his troops were hand picked by him, and specially trained. They each knew the penalty for not being ready for anything even something a trivial as an inspection. Heading to the Grand Audience chamber with determination he'd not had since deciding that Emperor Palpatine had to be stopped. He would put an end to the lawlessness that seemed to never to go away in the outer rim.

A never ending medley, of people from all walks of life, the rich; the poor; the indigent, all had there representatives waiting for the Emperor-still waiting to hear them out and all wanted the atrocities plaguing their people to stop. They expected everything to change overnight and while most of the atrocities had stopped when he'd killed Emperor Palpatine, there was still much to repair from the former Emperor's reign.

The only planets not abiding by Emperor Skywalker's rule were planets mainly in the outer rim, and that being because of the small presence the Emperor maintained there. Entering his meeting he'd not waste his time listening to governor after governor complain that the men under their command were overworked, his new plan called for swift and strict punishment for those that didn't comply.

The first and foremost problem to deal with was the slave push that centered on Tatooine; since hearing of it from the former and now deceased governor of Tatooine. It had taken up much of his thoughts. Even meditating, or trying to occupy his mind on other things all seemed to lead back to the slave push on Tatooine, and this bothered him-- a lot. The determination he had to end the push was beginning to wear on him, and on several occasions, his personal staff had brought it to his attention. Once the push ended, he would make Tatooine a major base of operations thus ending the lawlessness that seemed to persist.

Rounding the corner he entered a part of the palace that at one time was the main entrance, it was a place he'd seen a lot as a young Padawan during the old Republic, as a Sith apprentice and Lord, and finally as Emperor of the known galaxy.

But this area held something more, something special, something that had never entered the Emperor's mind until recently, it was the place that Padmé had told him that she was with child. Slowing his pace he started to stagger as before him the Palace began to dim, change its appearance, taking its former appearance during the Old Republic; he was having a waking vision something that had not happened to him in a very long time.

_"I'm here Annie,"_ A voice cried out.

That voice, he knew the sound of that voice, _"Padmé!"_ he answered.

_"Annie, my Annie."_ she replied.

_"Where, where are you?"_ Emperor Skywalker returned.

_"I'm so glad you've come home to me Annie."_

"Padmé," no it wasn't Padmé it was his mother, but that couldn't be she never visited Coruscant, what did this mean? _"Mother."_ He whispered his voice subdued and so low the audio receptors in his helmet could barely register it.

_"I'm here Annie, on Tatooine,"_ her voice echoed in his mind.

The vision slipping away, he found him self-leaning against the wall, his personal entourage encircling him calling his name.

"Emperor, Emperor Skywalker, are you ok?" several asked at once.

"I'm fine," the Emperor replied regaining his composure, "Let us continue."

The vision faded but the memory still hung on, all the visions since this slave push had started had hit him all at once, and now he knew what it was the Force wanted of him, he needed to go to Tatooine. Stopping he turned to his assistant ordering.

"Ready my personal fighter I leave for Tatooine immediately."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saketth powered down his ship, what should have taken him no time at all took almost an hour, having to haggle with the spaceport official for a secure docking bay. They had argued that those bays were only for visiting dignitaries, and not for people on pleasure or business trips. He argued in return what person in their right mind would plan a vacation on Tatooine, unless of course they like punishing themselves and losing everything they brought with them to scavengers and thieves.

Eventually they relented after he offered them the right credentials, and on Tatooine that was just a matter of how much you were willing to spend. After receiving his access pass to the secure area he ordered I-Bee to stay aboard as an extra security measure something that I-Bee was not to pleased about, and he let Saketth know under no certain terms just how he felt about it.

Laughing at I-bee he turned and left the ship; that was something he never really got use to I-Bee having feelings. Keying the exit of the secured bay, he entered the bays where most of Tatooine's visitors had to land not having the right credentials for the more secure bays.

Passing several ships he noticed that at least two of them had small piles of cargo, or more like the personal belongings that were being stolen while the owners were sight seeing, no doubt one of the vacationers the port officials were talking about. Passing a D9 Runner he couldn't help but over hear the four beings, a human woman, an Ewok, and two Bothans, arguing on how they were going to split up their ill-gotten booty.

Chuckling as he exited, he knew they'd still be there when whomever it was that owned the ship returned and caught them red handed. Once out side he pulled his comm link out and contacted Wedge.

"Saketth I knew I'd be getting a call from you sooner or later I figured sooner like two days ago, I assume by this call you're accepting the mission?"

"Yeah you can assume that, if you'd like, but first things first you said half up front, does that still go?"

"Sure does as soon as you're on planet we can meet and go over the details, when should I expect you?" Wedge asked knowing full that Saketth was already on planet.

"You're the Governor of this planet and you don't even know I'm already here, I think not." Saketth replied.

"No pulling the Bantha skin over your eyes is there?"

"Cut the poodoo Antilles you know me better than that, just tell me when and where." Saketth returned a little sarcastic.

"One hour, back at your ship we need to get things rolling and I'll have a guest with me he's got some information that you might find interesting and useful, Antilles out."

'_Oh great so I have an hour to kill,'_ Saketth thought_, 'lets see where's the best place to get a drink'._ Then spying a cantina just a head that was just his style he headed there for some last minute entertainment, and some drinks.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting in the box these past two days gave Luke a lot of time to think; with not much else to do, he thought a lot. He had, had it with the constant belittling of him and the other slaves; it all had to stop. When he was out of the box, he'd do his best to make sure the torture would stop even if it meant killing Master Barrokk. He'd never thought like that before but two days in the box was enough to change anybody, and it had definitely changed him. Not for the better as Barrokk had hoped, but for the worse, now Luke wanted nothing but to exact his revenge for the torture he and the other slaves had suffered over the past years. Barriss had said a day maybe two and he'd be out, but Luke couldn't wait that long sitting through the heat of Tatooine's days, sweating a river then having to sit in the stench of his own bodily fluids was sickening. It pushed him to the edge--over the edge, and now all he wanted was revenge. However long, it would take him he'd make sure he and the rest of the slaves would have that revenge, whatever it took even if in the end he died at least he'd not be in the hands of a monster subjected to his mental torture and physical abuse.

Now he had to make it through the next day's heat but keeping in mind that now he had a purpose and that purpose was-- freedom.


	7. Chapter 7

**'A Wish Come True'**

**Chapter 7**

The twin suns of Tatooine rose creating quite a caravan of colors that were simply beautiful, and for a dust ball of a planet it was only thing to marvel at, the only other high point of the day on Tatooine were the equally impressive sun sets. Fanngorr sat propped against the box, enjoying the sunrise as he took his turn sitting with Luke. Watching the twin suns rise he knew that shortly a new day of labor would begin. Tapping the side of the box, he woke Luke telling him he was leaving.

"Luke itz time for me to leave, za master vill be opening up for za day."

Hearing that unmistakably strong accent, he knew it was Fanngorr.

"Ok thanks Fanngorr," Luke replied through a yawn.

After Fanngorr checked that Luke's water supply was properly hidden he headed back to the slave quarters to clean up for the day's work. Luke pressed his ear against the slots in the door listening to Fanngorr's fading footsteps. This was the part of the day Luke dreaded most; aside from the intense heat it was very lonely, leaving only one thing for Luke to do, which was thinking. He had done a lot of that over the past days. In addition, the one thing that he been thinking a lot about was how to make the master pay for his treatment of him and the other slaves-- especially Barriss.

He'd already decided that the master had to die but how was the he to accomplish that all the weapons were secured and the only one who had the key was master Barrokk. He could poison him but with what, he had no knowledge of what to use as a poison. He wouldn't include any of the other slaves, because if he failed he would be the only one punished and more likely die. Tapping the side of the box, he racked his mind trying to figure a way to accomplish what he wanted to do.

However, the more he thought about it the more the answer eluded him.

"Your thinking to hard Luke, let it alone the answer will come--sooner or later," he whispered to himself.

Adjusting his position he heard the other slaves as they walked as close as they dared to the box heading out to accomplish the days work, each whispering 'see you later'. He heard the master's voice as he came out of the house but couldn't make out what he was saying. He tried to move to see if he could see through the slots in the door but all he caught was the master walking towards the direction of the slave quarters.

Several minutes passed and after hearing the engines of one of the small barges the slaves used to ferry themselves out to the different ridges he heard the master calling his name.

"Luke! I think you've spent enough time in there don't you think?"

He was asking if he thought he was in the box long enough, yeah about two days too long but he couldn't say that to the master, he was afraid that he'd leave him in the box for as long as Barriss had said he was going to, and that was another day maybe two. Thinking he replied how he thought the master would expect him too.

"How ever long you think master I'm only here to serve you," Luke said biting his tongue.

Barrokk now standing at the door to the box, replied, "Good answer, and where I wanted you to stay in there another day or so, your work's piling up and I have no knowledge of fixing things like you do so you'll have to come out now."

Hearing the keycard hitting the lock, he remembered the tubing and as fast as he could he stuffed it down through the hole Fanngorr had snaked it through. The only thing working for him was the box was close to the ground and the master wasn't about to bend down to gaze into the box especially when the smell hit the air as the door opened.

"Phew, you're kind of ripe," Barrokk said as he caught a whiff of Luke.

Pushing the door, fully open Luke slid out of the box shading his eyes from the bright sunlight; it took a few seconds until he could look the master in the eyes. Barrokk stepped back a few steps so he wouldn't get a full whiff of Luke. Waving his hand in front of his face, he said,

"Go to the slave quarters and get cleaned up you got six droids from the west ridge to repair."

"Six, from the west ridge but that's the entire complement-- if they're here-- who's working the west ridge?" Luke asked puzzled.

"Well shag if the droids are here who do you think is working the west ridge?" Barrokk asked sarcastically in return.

"You- you sent the slaves out there, but that area is teaming with Sand People they're sure to be attacked." Luke replied worried.

"Well then all the more reason for you to fix those droids and get them right out there isn't it?" Barrokk replied as he turned and headed back towards the house.

"You sent all the slaves out there?" Luke asked now getting really worried.

"Just go fix the droids Luke before I change my mind and put you back in the box," Barrokk replied not even turning around to address Luke.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emperor Skywalker now knew that there was something he needed to see on Tatooine all his visions he made him come to realize that. Stopping at his quarter's which were the quarters of the former Emperor he retrieved one of the Sith artifacts that his former master Emperor Palpatine had told him about. Palpatine had several that he showed and allowed the then Darth Vader to see and sometimes use save one-- a Concentration Talisman, when used it amplified your force power while you were meditating. The only problem was using it left the user quite exhausted. Emperor Palpatine must have used it quite often to for see the future and many of the times; he seemed quite drained and virtually aged over night.

Walking past his troops he barely noticed as all his attention fixed on getting to Tatooine. Stroking the Talisman in his hand, he didn't even hear the tech that prepared his ship tell him that all was ready. Walking past him he entered his ship and prepared for liftoff, men scattered from behind the Emperor's private Fighter trying to avoid the backwash from the engines as the Emperor took off at what seemed one-quarter throttle. Something that many bay commanders frowned on, and doing so carried a heavy punishment, but who was going to punish the Emperor--no one.

Clearing the bay the Emperor pushed the throttles to half, speeding his trip into space at the same he was figuring the co-ordinates for his jump to hyperspace in his head. Normally he use the nav-computer but his determination in getting to Tatooine he didn't want to waste the time waiting for what would take the nav-computer several minutes when he could do it in less time using the Force.

Entering the expanse of space, he paid no heed to incoming ships not moving his course as the several ships he forced them off their course radioed him with their discontent at what they considered substandard piloting.

Flipping the switch Emperor Skywalker entered hyperspace, yet another less than appropriate thing to do so close to Coruscant's gravity well, but with the Force as his ally anything was possible.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saketth left the cantina noting its name, making sure the next time he was on Tatooine he'd not stop there again. It was somewhat nice inside- dark and shady just like his favorite haunt back on Coruscant; except for all the stares, he received especially from an Ithorian and what had to be his to Weequay henchman.

'_You'd think they'd like the business, fresh credits'_ he thought, but every few minutes the same three would eyeball at him. It had become so bothersome that the cantina's other patrons started to look at him too and a few of them had more than two eyes. Therefore, after a while with that many eyes on him he decided to leave.

Once outside he quickly crossed the street, something in the back of his mind told him those three that were very interested in him; the Ithorian and his two Weequay friends had more on their mind. Ducking into a shop, he stared out the door to see if anyone followed him out of the cantina. Sure enough, the Ithorian and his two Weequay friends exited the cantina looking up and down the street The Ithorian sent his two Weequay friends one way while he went the other.

Unbeknownst to him the shopkeeper came up behind him looking out the window seeing what Saketth was staring at- he asked.

"Hiding from Trudo?"

Startled he spun around pulling his blaster and pointing it at the shopkeeper, who shied away saying.

"Whoa I'm not a threat I just was wondering if you were hiding from Trudo."

Seeing that the shopkeeper was no threat he put his blaster away he asked in return.

"Aaa- what makes you think I'm hiding from, Trudo is it?"

The shopkeeper chuckling answered.

"I saw you go into the cantina about thirty minutes ago, that particular cantina doesn't like strangers I've been here all my life and have yet to go in there, nor do I want to, plus it's not a very hospitable place, and like I said they don't like strangers."

"Do ya think," Saketth replied.

"Yes that cantina has quite the reputation, they let you go in get one drink then stare at you until you become so uncomfortable you leave," the shopkeeper started to explain.

"So it's a scam they run there?" Saketth asked cutting the shopkeeper off.

"I was getting to that," the shop keeper continued, "then they follow you around until you go to your ship, then they take your docking bay pass, kill you and steal your ship." the shopkeeper finished.

"No chance of that happening to me, I'm in a secure bay," Saketth said as he continued to stare out the shop window.

"Really now do tell, well this is the part where I tell you that I work for Trudo and to hand over your docking bay pass," the shop keeper informed Saketth now brandishing his own blaster, and it was pointed right at Saketth's head.  
"Yeah right," Saketth said laughing as he turned thinking the shopkeeper was joking and saw the blaster pointed at his head.

"Bay pass, please?" The shopkeeper asked again holding out his hand.

Saketth shook his head slowly moving his hand toward his blaster he asked smugly.

"You're sure you want to do this?"

"Yep I'm sure and if you keep moving your hand towards that blaster you'll be dead before it leaves the holster," the shopkeeper warned gently pressing the trigger of his own blaster.

"I had to try," Saketth, replied raising his hands.

"I know, everyone does, had you actually touched it you be dead by now and I'd have one hell of a mess to clean up."

"So now what do we do?" Saketth asked kind of sarcastic and curious at the same time.

"Well first using only two fingers of your left hand remove your blaster and toss it on the ground--oh and any other hold weapons you may have too."

Saketth did as he was told, removed his blaster tossed it on the ground, and slowly reaching down he pulled a vibro-blade from his left boot and added it to the blaster on the floor.

"That's a good boy nice and easy-- is there any more?" the shopkeeper asked mockingly knowing that there was.

"No that's about it," Saketth replied.

"I think not you still have one more boot," the shopkeeper said pointing his blaster at Saketth's right boot, "a smart smuggler like you always has a hold out blaster."

Which was the break Saketth was looking for lowering his right hand slightly he flexed his forearm releasing a spring-loaded zip gun he had tucked up his sleeve. Firing it as soon as it hit his hand the projectile it fired entered the shopkeeper's forehead. With blood, gushing from his nose and ears he fell to his knees staring at Saketth then fell flat on his face, lifeless and without Saketth's docking bay pass.

"And you were sure you wanted to do this," Saketth replied looking at the lifeless shopkeeper, turning to leave he stopped looking around, shrugging his shoulders he said, "what the heck you won't be needing any of this stuff." Grabbing a travel bag off a shelf, he began to fill it with miscellaneous items. In a corner he noticed a slinky dress he was sure Twizzy would love throwing it in the bag he then noticed next to it a display with a sign that read 'Authentic Jedi Robes' after grabbing one he then headed to the credit box and liberated the credit's the shop keeper had there. Doing a quick count, he looked at the deceased shopkeeper saying,

"Business was good today."

Placing the credit chips in his pocket he headed for the door looking to make sure the coast was clear he started to open the door when he saw the shop keepers sign, closing the door and grabbing the sign he wrote in bold letters beneath the word closed INDEFINATELY. Hanging the sign back where it was he put the Jedi robe on opened the door uttering so all that were passing by could hear.

"Sure I'll lock up for you pal, and I hope your headache goes away."


	8. Chapter 8

**'A Wish Come True'**

**Chapter 8**

Emperor Skywalker had just entered hyperspace; he'd placed the concentration talisman on the console before him. He'd seen what the affects of using the talisman had done to the former Emperor and that was one of the main reasons he had never chosen to use it. Remembering what his former master Obi-Wan had told him, _'Remember my young padawan the quest for absolute power corrupts absolutely'_, that thought running through his mind he closed his eyes stretching out into the Force. Concentrating on all that had transpired over the past days; the meeting with the senator from Tatooine, and all of the visions he'd seen. With the enhancement of the talisman, the power from it hit him like a meteor impact.

The visions he'd seen all replayed in his mind, centering on the last of them he strained to see if what he saw was true, did he have a son on Tatooine? Or was it just a shadow of what might have been, if he hadn't killed Padmé on Mustafar so many years ago?

He saw a medical droid standing behind a console, then like a holo drama the scene panned backwards revealing the entire room he saw his former master standing next to Padmé holding her hand a distressed look on his face pleading with her.

"_**Padmé you have to hold on."**_

Visibly exhausted from all she had seen and suffered she weakly replied.

"_**If it's a girl-- oh, oh, oh no…"**_ screaming as her labor pains became intense, then just as quick as they came they subsided allowing her to finish her sentence.

"_**If it's a girl name her…Leia…"**_

The med droid who had been attending her came from behind the console and birthing tent holding a tiny infant, already swabbed clean and swaddled in a blanket, in its soft and soothing voice she announced.

"_**It's a boy."**_

Smiling weakly as she laid her eyes on her and Anakin's son, _**"Luke, his name is Luke."**_

Then without warning the vision, ended pulling with it all the power Emperor Skywalker had drawn from the Force to see the vision. He now knew why the thoughts and visions had plagued him these past few days. He also knew why the former Emperor looked so aged and weak; barely having enough strength to blink his eyes, he slipped into unconsciousness uttering.

"I will come for you… my son…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rounding the corner Saketth eyed the docking bay entrance, pulling back the hood of his acquired Jedi robe he looked in all directions assuring that he was not followed. Relieved to see that Trudo and his two Bith henchman were not around he entered the bay. Removing his robe, he folded it placing it into the travel bag he was carrying. He was about to swipe his bay pass when from behind a stack of creates he heard a voice followed by the being it emanated from.

"I knew you'd come here sooner or later."

It was Trudo; cursing to himself, he should have known that Trudo would be here waiting for him to return to his ship.

"I guess you would be Trudo?" Saketth asked.

"One and the same," Trudo replied obviously speaking through a universal translator that he wore around his neck.

As Ithorian's went, Trudo was no different, the telltale hammer shaped head and the two mouths made it easy to recognize his species.

"I guess this is where you try and take my bay pass from me?" Saketth asked with a sarcastic tone.

"I do not try anything, I do-- and how did you know my name?" Trudo asked in return.

"I met up with one of your cronies; he too tried to take my bay pass but ended up with an intense headache." Saketth answered still with a sarcastic tone in his voice.

"Intense headache huh, and I'm sure you were the one that gave him that headache?" Trudo asked with a chuckle.

Saketth just twisted his head not admitting to it but not denying it either.

Trudo's two Bith henchmen had now taken up places on either side of Saketth, blasters drawn and at the ready. Saketth eyed them then gave each of them a smirk.

"No matter," Trudo replied, "that's just more credits for me and my two friends here to share, a shame though I liked him."

"I didn't," Saketth shot back.

"Ah well to each his own like's now I could just stand here and talk all day but business must intrude, if you would please hand over the pass we can dispense with the un-pleasantries."

"You're sure you want to do…" was all that Saketth when from another part of the bay some one interrupted the conversation.

"I don't think you'll need his pass where you're going."

Saketth, Trudo and his to Bith friends startled, turned to see who it was that had addressed them, what they saw was two men with a squad of Imperial Storm troopers, with the troopers now taking up positions each holding a repeater blaster and they were pointed at Trudo and his men.

Saketth relieved to see his fried now knew that he had a better chance at coming out of this --alive.

Governor Antilles knowing full that Saketth had the situation; so he thought watched and waited until his friend gave the signal that he needed some help; asked.

"Having a little trouble there, Saketth?"

"Nothing I can't handle, Wedge." Saketth replied with a wave.

"Then by all means don't let us interrupt you we'll just wait over here until you're done."

"Captain Palleon wanted to intercede but Governor Antilles placed a hand on his arm stopping him whispering.

"Just a second Captain, Saketth knows what he's doing if he needs help he'll signal us."

"Signal us," He replied matching Governor Antilles tone, "these men should be at the least arrested if not executed out right."

"Just watch I assure you all is well," the Governor replied in turn reassuring the Captain.

"Well Trudo it seems we have a Hutt stand off, I could kill you," Saketth explained placing his hand on the butt of his blaster," then your men would kill me, and they and you would in turn would be killed by them," Saketth finished pointing towards the troopers.

"Ha, ha, ha, you think two dimensionally; there is a third alternative you know." Trudo said laughing.

"And that would be?" Saketth asked intrigued.

"I could kill us all with this," Trudo said pulling a thermal detonator from his pocket, "and take a substantial part of this port with us."

Wedge turned to Captain Palleon, picking up Saketth's hidden signal that he wanted their help, he asked, "Ok this is where we come in, can you contact your men through comlink?"

"Yes but there well trained they can take out this upstart and his men with one word from me." Palleon answered.

"Probably but not before he detonates the thermal detonator, can you do as I asked, or not?"

"Yes," Palleon answered.

"Good tell your men to target the Bith and only the Bith; Saketth will handle the Ithorian," Governor Antilles finished.

Stepping behind the governor out of view of Saketth and his so-called friends, Captain Palleon contacted his men relaying the governor orders, whispering to Wedge he asked, "How are they to know when he will make his move?"

"He'll scratch his temple, when he does that they are to fire, and Saketth will do the rest."

The two sat back waiting for the fire works to begin Wedge intrigued to see his old friends antics once more while Captain Palleon just watched with interest wondering if this would end by blaster or by explosion.

Saketth received a sign from Wedge that all was ready, and that the ball was in his court, with a smug smirk on his face he asked, "Again I must ask you, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Life is preferable, but not on a prison planet, so yes, this is necessary." Trudo replied.

"Ok, Saketth replied bringing his hand to his head he scratched his temple, and an instant later the four troopers fired dropping the Bith where they stood at the same time Saketth again fired his hidden zip gun but this time not to kill but to injure. Hitting Trudo in the wrist, he separated Trudo's hand from his wrist with it and the thermal detonator still grasped with in his hand. Trudo fell to his knees grasping the bloody stump where his hand once was, Saketth retrieved the hand and holding so Trudo could see he said.

"The next time you threaten someone with a thermal detonator be sure you activate it first."

Wedge and Captain Palleon approached Saketth as Wedge grasped his friends hand in greeting he said.

"Just like old times my friend."

"But this time we've nothing to show for our trouble."

"Well we are alive." Wedge replied.

"There was never any danger of us dying, he didn't turn the thing on," Saketth replied tossing Trudo's hand on the floor.

"Gentlemen, while all this was quite exciting I do believe we have business to attend to," Captain Palleon cut in. Waving to the troopers, he ordered them to place Trudo under arrest and return him to the Toydarian. As the troopers ushered Trudo away Saketth gave him one last piece of advice.

"I'd dress warmly if I were you Trudo I hear the mines of Kessel are quite cold," turning to Wedge and Captain Palleon he swiped his bay pass unlocking the door saying, "Shall we go, gentlemen?"


	9. Chapter 9

**'A Wish Come True'**

**Chapter 9**

Luke worked diligently, having finished the diagnostic tests on all six of the droids the master had pulled of the west ridge, he stared at the readouts as they popped out of the computer. Four of them only needed an oil bath while the remaining two did need a motivator but that was no reason to pull the entire complement off the west ridge.

Activating the hoist, he loaded the four droids that only needed an oil bath; though the bin could fit three easily, he jammed the fourth in to get things done quicker. In addition, with four droids ready to go within the hour, there was no need to leave the slaves there once they were finished. Rummaging through the new crate of parts Luke found the two motivators he was looking for, grabbing a sonic screwdriver and a set of hydrospanners he started working on the remaining two droids. If all went well he'd have them al ready to go within the hour, with an hour to transport them to the west ridge he'd have the other slaves home and safe before half the day was gone.

Closing the panel to the R-2 unit he just replaced the motivator on he couldn't help but wonder how long had he kept this particular droid running. It had been the last droid he and his Uncle had purchased days before his Aunt and Uncle were killed in the attack from the Empire.

"Jeesh, you're older than the unit I'm fixing now," He said to the droid, who just bleeped in return.

Throwing the tools he'd used on the workbench he checked the timer on the oil bath, seeing that it had another twenty minutes to go he decided to go tell the master that the droids would be up and ready to go soon. Assuring that the restraining bolts were secure on the two droid not in the oil bath he headed to the house.

He was almost to the house when the feeling of dread hit him he'd felt things like this before and that usually meant that there was trouble somewhere. He'd felt the same thing just before the attack that took his aunt and uncle but not knowing what it meant he attributed that feeling to some bad blue milk he had drank. Several other times he had the same feeling since the attack and eventually he learned that when he felt like this something was wrong… terribly wrong.

Looking towards the west, he could only think that something bad was happening out on the west ridge. Scared that if he'd left without telling the master he'd be in for a punishment when he returned. But the feeling wouldn't subside it seemed that each time he'd take a step towards the house the feeling got stronger and this feeling was a little different than the others this one had the added feeling that ants were crawling all over his body.

Throwing caution to the wind he succumbed to the feeling, and headed for the remaining barge his master told him to use to take the droids back to the west ridge. However, that would take at least an hour to get to the ridge, he needed something faster and the only other mode of transportation was the master's T-16 Skyhopper. If he took that, the master was sure to beat him and toss him into the box for god knows how long. However, the feeling persisted if he saved the slaves if they were in fact in trouble, then maybe the master would praise him for saving the them thus saving him credits in the end by not having to replace the slaves.

It was a lot to think about but in the end, he did it not because of what the master might do to him, but what all the slaves had done for him while he was in the box. It only seemed right if in fact they were in danger as the feeling had told him. If need be would be his life was theirs if it saved their lives, after all they put the same on the line sitting with him during his time in the box, and not just because of what might attack them during the night but also what the master would do to them if he caught them.

Grabbing the blaster rifle that hung over the door of the maintenance shack he jumped into the T-16 and powered it up; sneaking into it when-- whenever the master wasn't looking, he knew the exact sequence to use to do a quick power up and off he went. With the speed the T-16 he'd be there in a matter of minutes. Reaching top speed of six hundred kilometers per hour, he whispered as he stared intently towards his target- the west ridge.

"Hold on Barriss I'm coming."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The west ridge was one of the masters biggest producers of water, the vaporators here seemed to produce double of the lesser stations on the farm. Which prompted the master to build a small but sizable shack to keep up on the maintenance of the moisture vaporators and monitor their systems; it was also the reason that this particular ridge had a complement of six droids rather then the usual two. The ridge consisted of ten vaporators spread over a four thousand meter square.

At one point the west ridge had shut down for a couple if weeks due to the Sand People tampering with the vaporators; not only hurting Barrokk's credit flow, the Sand People were now cut off from their main supply of water. Where they didn't tolerate the presence of people working there they did how ever tolerate the droid complement that Barrokk had placed there after losing four of five slaves he had working the ridge due to attacks. Droids did as were programmed and were not curious as to what was going on around them.

Fanngorr and Barriss worked fast and cautiously knowing of the west ridges infestation of Sand People, as the master called it, he had the other two slaves keep watch while he and Barriss checked gages, did adjustments, and bottled up water when prompted by alarms.

It was a long repetitive process and one that neither he nor the other slaves liked to do especially when the threat of attack could come at any moment by intolerable Sand people.

They had been working for nearly three hours and all had been going well having the two slaves checking in every fifteen minutes to assure that they were ok and everything was clear. However, when an attack from Sand People came you never knew it until it was over and by then the only thing to do was pray that death would be quick and painless.

The two had already bottled up seventy-four bottles of water without so much as a break; Fanngorr had insisted that they work fast and constant so they could leave earlier. Having bottled so much water already, the barge they came in would only take eighty bottles at a time plus them, and at the rate they were bottling, they would probably triple, maybe quadruple that by days end, thus having to do two maybe three trips to bring the water back home. Moreover, that was something that Fanngorr was not happy with at all.

Placing the seventy-fifth bottles next to the others, he checked the chronometer on the wall and saw that the other two slaves had missed their check-in time by several minutes. Worried he instructed Barriss to stay in side while he checked on the situation outside, and no matter what she heard, she was not to come out.

Faangor had only taken two steps out the door when he was slammed from behind knocking him to the ground. Shaken but not totally out of it he rolled over just in time to see a Tusken swinging his gaffi stick, for yet another blow. Moving at the last second the Tusken missed and being unbalanced from his swing he in turn received a kick to the stomach from Fanngorr; sending him to the ground. Unfortunately, the Tusken Raider wasn't alone now from two different directions he was attacked; gaffi sticks hitting him repeatedly until the blows were too many to count, his last waking thought was of Barriss and what was to happen to her. Screaming in victory the two Tusken Raiders raised their gaffi sticks in victory as they stood over the bloody and lifeless body of Fanngorr.

Barriss heard the screams of the Sand People and frantically moved about the station looking for some place to hide. But aside from the bottles she and Fanngorr had stacked the only other place to hide was behind the panel which monitored the output of the vaporators; opting for that she hopes that the Sand People would just come in, take the water, and be on their way. However, that hope was fleeting for what she new about the Sand People was that they were efficient in their scavenging they left nothing unturned, and equally efficient in leaving no one left alive if they found them hiding.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emperor Skywalker awoke, an alarm was signaling him that he was close to the transition point from hyperspace. Still somewhat drained from the concentration talisman he eyed it as it sat on the console before him. Flipping the switch he transitioned his ship back into real space and plotted his course for the far side of Tatooine, where his Stepbrother's farm was located. Retrieving the talisman, he stared at it shortly before placing it into a storage bin behind his seat.

Gazing at the planet before him he tried to dismiss the last time he was here and concentrate at what he was there for now, but the memories and visions still plagued his mind. He was finding it more difficult to suppress those thoughts and deal with the task at hand; knowing that those thoughts were the reason for him coming back to this desolate dust ball of a planet that now only held painful memories for him.

Ignoring the hails from the spaceport he didn't have to worry about being attacked; not that the Emperor of the known galaxy worried, for Tatooine had no real authority, and what authority it did have was the small complement he had sent.

Entering Tatooine's atmosphere he directed the ship to the Dune Sea where the Lars homestead was located. In a matter of moments he hoped what had forced him to come back to the dreaded planet would be there ready for him to deal with. However, that was the best-case scenario, and nothing ever came easily to Anakin Skywalker, not as a young padawan and certainly not as the Emperor.

Seeing the homestead on the horizon he cut the ships throttle deciding that landing to close might alert whoever was there; if any one, that he was coming. Setting down a couple of kilometers away, he walked the remaining distance to the homestead.

Leaving the ship, he remembered how much he hated the sand.

"_It gets into everything," _he remembered saying to Padme'.

Expecting to see the burnt out remains of the homestead he was surprised to see that it was in fact in good condition and in working order. Heading straight for the house he had hoped that his stepbrother and sister in-law were still there and alive, but knowing in the back of his mind that, that wasn't true. _'Then who had dared to barge into his families home,'_ he thought; whoever it was now would face the wrath of Emperor Skywalker Dark Lord of the Sith.

Barrokk still sat in his den gloating at the deal he had just made with his friend, the more he thought about it the more it was pushing him to sell the whole farm and leave this god-forsaken planet. Feeling a little hungry, he decided that a sandwich was in order and headed for the kitchen. However, when he got there what he saw, or rather who he saw chased that feeling away. Knowing who he was his first thing he did was drop to his knees.

"My Emperor what can this humble farmer do for you?" Barrokk asked trembling from head to toe.

Emperor Skywalker stood his hands on his hips anger building as he stared at the person who knelt before him, he did not look like a farmed nor did he dress like one.

"You are no farmer, why do you lie to me?"

Barrokk to afraid to look up found himself not kneeling on the floor but held several meters above it now plastered against the wall, being held by no one.

"I'm sorry my Emperor but I do not lie I am a farmer."

"No, you are a slave master, you do not have the look of the farmer that lived here before you, I ask you again, why do you lie to me?"

Barrokk now filled completely with fear was speechless to answer; and Emperor Skywalker sensed that fear, it was refreshing to him, it replenished him, but his patience was growing short. Knowing that in the end the slave master would lie dead before him he released his Force grip allowing Barrokk to stand. Stepping closer he again reiterated his question.

"Why… do you lie to me, and the answer you give will decide weather or not you live."

With a trembling voice, Barrokk answered.

"Mm…y Emperor, all who live in the outer rim know of your hatred for slavers, and I assure you that the ones in my care are well taken care of, they want for nothing."

"That has yet to be seen, and in my experience that is also a lie, where are your slaves I wish to speak to them?" Emperor Skywalker asked adjusting his tone, to be less threatening giving the slave master a false sense of security.

"Most are on the west ridge, but one remains here, Luke… Luke… I don't know his last name but he's in the maintenance shack repairing some droids."

"Luke, his name is Luke?" The Emperor replied.

That was the name Padmé had given their son in his vision. Could it be that he was his son, could this be the Luke he was looking for, and lastly could it be this easy would he just walk into the maintenance shack and there doing what he use to do as a child, would be his son.

"Take me to him… now!" Emperor Skywalker demanded using the Force to enhance his tone.

"It's this way my liege," Barrokk replied scrambling for the stairs that lead out of the homestead.


	10. Chapter 10

** 'A Wish Come True'**

**Chapter 10**

Barriss was crouched behind the console her body trembling with fear. She had wondered of the fate that befell Faangor, but knew in her heart that hearing the screams from the Sand People that Faangor was dead. But what of the other two slaves Faangor had posted as look outs no screams were heard, so she could only guess that their fate was as Faangorr's but their deaths were quick and almost painless, so as not to alert the people in side the shack.

The Sand People had yet to come inside and that too she could only guess as to why, most likely the Sand People were rummaging through the barge parked just to the right of the shack. Sneaking a peak what she saw confirmed what she already knew; Faangor was dead this she saw as the Sand People dragged his bloody, broken and lifeless body past the door of the shack. Her heart pounding and breath rapid, the fear flowed through her like the water through the pipes around her. As her mind raced, she also wondered why the master had not come to check on their progress, he knew the dangers involved in sending anyone but droids to the west ridge. Four slaves had already lost their lives here and now that tally was growing by three maybe four if she couldn't figure out a way to escape or hide from the Sand People.

Eventually the Sand People would finish with their scavenging outside and come into the shack, when that happened she would be as good as dead. That thought now running through her mind she began to whimper but caught herself.

"Stop crying, what would Luke think of you," she whispered, "think- what can you do."

Looking around she needed to find a better place to hide-but where there was nothing. Then looking where she was leaning she noticed that the console had an access panel, she could remove it a crawl inside surely there would be the best place to hide. Even the Sand People wouldn't think to look there. They were only interested in what was handy and mobile. Going after bolted things left them open to discovery and that was a risk Sand People never took; quick strikes, in and out, and no risk of capture or death.

However, screws held the panel in place, they had to be unscrewed and at first check she had nothing to remove them. Sneaking another look around this time, she looked for tools but the master wanted nothing left to be stolen-upon remembering a medallion that Luke had given her.

He told her that it once belonged to his father when he was a child his Aunt had told him that his grandmother Shmi had given it to his Uncle Owen when he was a boy because he saw it and liked how it shined. But over time he had lost it or so he thought, Aunt Beru found it doing laundry hoping one day to give it to their own child never dreaming that that child would be Luke. It seemed fitting since it was Luke's father had received upon entering the Boonta Eve Pod Races. Therefore, when Luke tried to give it to her she had protested that he should save it for his own children but his reply was.

"I'm not having children; they'll just end up slaves like me."

She reluctantly accepted the medallion telling Luke that if he ever wanted it back she would give it to him willingly, but he just waved her away saying.

"Nah."

Glad now that she did take it, she used the medallion to remove the first screw then the remaining three. Removing the panel, she was happy to see that there was room for her to hide-- but barely. Squeezing into the tight space she pulled the panel over the opening holding it there, she waited. The hum from the console masked her breathing so she could do so freely without worry of discovery. With one hand holding the panel, the other vigorously rubbed the medallion that Luke had given her. But the one thing she hadn't thought of was the heat and wearing the clothes she had she began to sweat profusely, sweat gathered on her forehead and ran down the sides of her face soaking her robe.

Her hands also began sweating and the medallion being metal it slipped out of her hand landing next to a power coupling. She blindly groped for the medallion as she held her ear to the panel listening for any movement within the shack.

Thinking she had found the medallion she grabbed it but it wasn't the medallion it was the power coupling in the moments that followed Barriss's life left her. With one hand grasping the power coupling and the other the panel the power coursed through her heart killing her instantly. Her death quiet and painless saved from the torture of being discovered by the Sand People.

The power continued to course through her body until the two points, her hands began to smoke, fortunately the consoles internal sensors sensed the power surge and shut down, saving the console from any further damage. With the power off her body went limp and slumped against the panel causing it to fall with her body following behind it. She lay there palms smoking from the power that surged through her body but the look on her face was somber; she was in a better place. A place free of slavery, free from the mental and physical abuse she suffered as Barrokk's slave.

She'd never know what it was like to live free, to love and be loved, but she did gain her freedom and had paid the ultimate price for it-- her life.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke's feeling of dread intensified, he didn't know what had happened on the west ridge but he knew that his friends were no more. Tears welling in his eyes he had to get to the west ridge-- now, not that he could change what had happened but maybe the feeling he had were wrong and maybe just maybe there was a chance that they had survived. His vision clouded as the tears ran down his face it was all he could do to pilot the T-16 Skyhopper. However, that soon changed--Barrokk had caused this he knew the dangers of sending them to the west ridge yet he did it anyway. All for the sake of… credits. How pitiful he was to place credits above life, after all it was the slaves that insured his steady flow of credits. Now he had nothing, save Luke but he too would be gone he didn't care about the chip that lodged in his body, if what he felt was right and all his friends were dead. Maybe the T-16 would shield him from the paralyzing pain of the boundary markers, and maybe it wouldn't, maybe it would kill him if passed the markers. That would leave Barrokk without slaves and broke, and then he would suffer. Having nothing but the clothes on your back, to depend on the charity of others to survive and then receiving nothing because you were slave and less than human.

Bad deeds were always paid back, "What comes around goes around," his uncle always said and his aunt added, "You reap what you sow." Now Barrokk was reaping all that he had sown. He'd be stuck on the farm credit less after paying what he owed and using his reserve credits just to keep the place running so that maybe someone would buy the farm from him. No one ever came to Tatooine to become a farmer, life there was hard and everyone including Barrokk wanted to get rich off of someone else's labor, then leave this arid god forsaken planet.

Luke shook those thoughts out of his head as the west ridges shack came into view dialing down the throttles jumping from the cockpit he use his electro binoculars to scan the ridge ahead. What he saw was four Sand People ravaging the barge the slaves used to get to the west ridge and just to the left of that he saw the lifeless body of Faangor, but only Faangor… where were the others? Not seeing them gave Luke a little hope that Barriss was still alive. The Sand People hadn't noticed him, returning the electro binoculars to the cockpit he placed the T-16 on stand by grabbed the blaster rifle and moved closer on foot.

A few hundred more meters closer and the Sand People would be in range of the blaster rifle. He could get maybe two before the Sand People figured out where the shots were coming from and then they'd either come running after him or high tail it out of there before the same fate their friend suffered be fell them too.

Lying in the sand Luke took careful aim at the largest of the four Sand people and fired. Taking a couple of seconds for the shot to reach him when it did the impact sent the Raider flying head over heals smashing into the side of the barge where his body slid down to the sand smoking from the large whole the blaster bolt made in his chest.

The other three Raiders shocked to see their comrade killed before them scattered looking in all directions to see where the bolt had originated from, but by the time, the first one figured it out Luke had him lined up and fired. Alert to where the bolts fired from; the raider had time to move, unfortunately time ran out as the bolt struck him just to the left of center mass separating his right arm from his body; sending the parts in two different directions now joined his friend dead in the sand. Luke quickly lined up the third Raider but having started for the shack the following blaster bolt struck the shack sending chunks of the shack flying into the air.

"Damn!" Luke cursed to himself. Standing he tried to get a better shot but the remaining two raiders ran from the shack, no doubt making their way to their Bantha's to escape. All the better Luke could now Use the T-16 to chase them down and end there miserable existence using the T-16 stun cannons and finish them with the rifle once they were down. No one would mourn the death of four sand People, certainly not him. The adrenalin rush fading Luke now thought of what he might find once he reached the shack would the fate of the other slaves be the same as Faangor. He could only guess, but this strange feeling he had told him that they had, their lives extinguished, how he hated Sand People… all of them young or old, they were the plague of Tatooine and no one cared if they killed them, some people were even paid rewards for ridding an area of them. Now this area was clear, at least for the moment.

Reaching the shack he left the T-16 running in case he should have to make a hasty exit. Approaching Faangorr's body he bent down to remember his friend. His eyes still open staring into space Luke wondered what he saw now that he was in a better place. Removing his jacket, he placed it over Faangorr's head.

"Rest easy my friend you are now a free man." Luke whispered wiping a tear from his cheek.

Looking around he searched the immediate area for the Sand People but they were now where to be seen, continuing to look around he found the bodies of the other two slaves Marchook and Harrok, they two were dead but their deaths seemed to be more humane with a single stab wound to the base of the neck. Nevertheless, where was Barriss nowhere seen-- the shack? Running as fast as he could through the sand Luke entered the shack and at first, he saw nothing, but the smell of burnt flesh soon filled his nostrils. Moving around to the other side of the console, he saw what he dreaded the most; the deaths of Faangor and the other slaves were hard on him but seeing Barriss lying there her death hit him harder.

She lay there smoke coming from the burns on her palms but the expression on her face was not of fear but… Luke couldn't find the words that he wanted to say too much was running through his mind finally giving in to his emotions; he fell to his knees sobbing uncontrollably.

"Barriss… why… why you," he said through sobs.

Running his finger along her cheek, he felt alone there was no one now, no one to listen to him, to joke with, to care for him… now he was truly alone--again. His life had brightened when she entered it and now that joy was gone because of the Sand People... no because of the greed of one man, Barrokk. His sadness replaced with anger he stood, moving around he cradled Barriss in his arms for a few moments, and then he saw the Medallion he'd given her, sitting next to a power coupling the cause of her death. He guessed that she hid with in the console from the Sand People and had touched the Power coupling. Reaching in he picked up the medallion placed it into his pocket. Leaving the shack with Barriss' body in his arms he placed her gently into the T-16's cargo compartment, securing the hatch he went to the cockpit the anger filling him from head to toe with every step he took, looking at the dead body of Faangor one last time he said with conviction.

"Time to die Master Barrokk."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Barrokk ran towards the maintenance shack looking over his shoulder like a child excited and wanting to show his parents something.

"He's just over here Lord Vad…I mean my Emperor."

Emperor Skywalker stopped dead in his tracks He didn't care for his former title sense becoming Emperor, he changed it back to Skywalker severing all ties to the former Emperor. He wanted his reign not to be associated to the tyrant before him.

"I know where it is I'm going so I have no further need of you assistance nor do I want it, you have broken my laws and in doing so have enslaved my son, your punishment is death, would there be a punishment more stronger than death, you would suffer that." Emperor Skywalker exclaimed.

Barrokk unable to move dumbstruck at what was to happen to him pleaded with the Emperor.

"My Emperor, I had no idea that Luke was your son, please I'll do what ever you want, I will make amends- free my slaves- give them whatever you desire of me."

"Oh you will amend you ways my friend, you will suffer now all the torment and pain you laid upon your slaves… and my son over the past years--now," Emperor Skywalker said his voice looming and threatening.

Raising his hand, he drew heavily on the Force not just concentrating on the slave masters throat but his entire body. Systematically imploding every cell in the slave masters body starting from toes to head, he wanted to savor the slave masters death. The screams coming from the slave master were more refreshing than the fear when he'd first met the slave master.

Writhing on the ground convulsing, blood flowed from the slave masters eyes, ears, and mouth, the gurgling sounds horrific as he tried in vain to draw a breath. His death was quick in the eyes of the Emperor but he had suffered all the pain he had laid upon his slaves.

"Apology accepted," Emperor Skywalker, replied continuing to the maintenance shack.

When he entered, his first sight was of the workbench he worked at after burying his mother, the memories of that day hit him, and now he saw himself he at the workbench working on a part from a speeder bike, when Padmé came in with a tray of food and to see how he was doing.

"_I brought you something to eat,"_ She said in a calm and soothing voice.

He glanced at her quickly but returned to what he was doing, though his mind was not on the task but somewhere else.

"_The shifter broke,"_ he explained, _"Life seems so much simpler when you're fixing things. I'm good at fixing things, I always have been. But I…"_ Slamming the wrench down he turned to Padmé his head bowed.

"_Why did she have to die?"_ he whispered_, "why couldn't I save her, I know I could have!" _

"_Annie you tried, sometimes there are things that no one can fix."_ She said embracing him, _"You're not all powerful you know."_

Finding no comfort in the Anakin replied, _"I should be, and someday I will be."_

"_Anakin don't say such things you know that quest for power isn't good, Master Obi-Wan has told you that,"_ but that sentence ignored.

"_I'll be the most powerful Jedi anyone has ever known; I will even stop people from dying." _

"_Anakin--"_ Padmé barked objecting to Anakin's statement.

Then something happened she didn't look to the young Anakin she had been talking to but the Anakin clad in black once known as Darth Vader, now Emperor Skywalker. Smiling she tilted her head and just like that everything was gone, not a memory as Emperor Skywalker had perceived it, but yet another waking vision. Aware of his surroundings he saw nothing of Luke but did see the four droids in the oil bath and the two deactivated ones in the corner. But where was Luke, then remembering the slave master had said something about the west ridge, closing his eyes he used the Force to find his son, and that he did but not the innocent child he was expecting but a person bent on revenge. He knew that feeling he had used that feeling to kill all of the Jedi, convinced by Emperor Palpatine that they had wronged him.

Not wanting that pain for his son, he projected through the Force a message.

'All is well … my son.'


	11. Chapter 11

**'A Wish Come True'**

**Chapter 11**

Gazing out of the view port of the master's T-16, Luke stared for a long time into the dunes beyond the west ridge. He thought about the Sand People returning in force but he didn't care what's the worse they would do to him. Everything he cared for had been taken from him, again… though the people were different the ending was the same, his friends were all dead. He been tortured and beaten by the master, again what's the worse thing they could do to him kill him at least that would put an end to it all. He hated everything to do with this planet and yet everything he knew was here, he both hated Tatooine and loved it, he'd lost his parents, he'd lost his Aunt and Uncle and now the one positive thing in his life as- of late was now also gone.

Where could he go no one would help him and the way things happened on Tatooine he'd just end up a slave for some one else. He'd lost hope of ever getting off this desolate planet when he'd seen Barriss's lifeless body lying on the cold floor of the shack. She was his inspiration, the drive behind his determination to get even with the master. But with her death the determination was gone what would it matter if the master was dead Barriss would still be gone and he'd still be alone. No the master must answer for his crimes.

The hatred building in him again he pushed the throttles to half and brought the T-16 on heading that would take him back to the homestead and his date with destiny. Tears streaming down his face again he remembered the last time he'd seen Barriss smile, just before the master burst in sending him to the house. The expression on her face was what he wanted the master to feel. The horror of yet another beating and verbal thrashing, all because his flow of credits had slowed.

"Time to pay," Luke said again matching the determination he had just after placing Barriss's body in the T-16's storage compartment. But at that instant he felt… something… a touch… no a message.

He didn't know what it said but the feeling it gave him told him that all would be fine.

How could everything be fine all his friends were dead, over greed- everything he loved was dead. No all was not going to be well, until the master's body lay before him broken, bloody, and smoking.

The T-16 now traveling at full speed some sixteen hundred kilometers per hour. The tears had stopped and Luke now wanted his revenge staring at the blaster rifle he'd do the same thing he'd done to the Sand People. He'd stop a distance from the farm walk in on foot then line up the master… and kill him.

A good plan, it had worked on the Sand People and two of them now lay in the sand dead, so chances were that it would work on the master. Better even, he wasn't looking to be shot as the Sand People were, so the surprise he'd feel when the blaster bolt hit him would be precious, the look would even be more precious, but at the distance he was going to shoot the master at he'd never see the look. No he had to be closer he owed it to Barriss and the others to see the look on the master's face when he'd been shot, and know who it was that had shot him.

Luke approached the homestead backing down the throttles he brought the T-16 in at a crawl, surely the master would know by now that he'd taken the T-16 and would be waiting and furious upon his return, and Luke wanted the element of surprise, if he inadvertantly let the master know he was back he might lose the nerve to do what had to be done.

Powering down the T-16 some two hundred meters from the home stead Luke used the electrobinoculars to scan the homestead and see where the master was. Scanning the grounds he couldn't believe what he saw, checking to see that the binoculars were working right and that the lenses were clean, he wiped his eyes and looked through them again. There laying on the ground was the master, his body twisted and bloody, but from what, Luke wondered. Scanning the rest of the homestead he looked for what caused the masters death and took from him the revenge he so rightly deserved. Now they, or it would have answer to him for that.

Scanning the house Luke saw nothing that would indicate that someone was in the house and the slave quarters showed the same thing. Looking back to the masters body he figured by the position of his body that he was heading to the maintenance shack. Looking there Luke knew that who or what ever had killed the master had to be there. Trying to keep stealth on a terrain that was flat and sandy was impossible so Luke moved sporadically running a few meters then dropping to the sand, checking things out with the electrobinoculars then repeating the sequence. Finally making it to the House he moved around the far side coming up as close to the slave quarters as possible. From there it was a short run to the rear of the maintenance shack, and the back entrance that led to the storage room of the maintenance shack

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX.

"What we need you to Saketth is infiltrate the slave ring find out who the leader is and report back to us, then your finished," Wedge said giving Saketth the short sweet version.

"Infiltrate the slave ring, just like that… and tell you who the leader is…just like that, what if there is more than one leader, did you ever think of that, what if the slave ring is centered through out the galaxy, and lets say that there is no real _leader_?"

All pertinent questions, and questions that hopefully Wedge and Captain Palleon had answers too.

"Captain Palleon I differ to you on that, what I know of the push is what exists on this planet."

Captain Palleon nodded and from his pocket he pulled a datapad.

"Well first what the Empire has gathered from different sectors of the galaxy is that the slave ring thrives only here in the outer rim where the Empire has virtually no presence.," Palleon Began.

"Only in the Outer Rim huh?" Saketth added sarcastically.

"You seem to know something of this slave ring do you?" Palleon asked miffed that he was being interrupted.

"Lets just say I know a little more than the Empire does, but please forgive my interruption… continue." Saketth replied catching the hidden meaning in Captain Palleon's question.

"Thank you… now as I was saying in the sectors where the Empire has virtually no presence, we've also found out that the slaves are run through a place only known as the smugglers den, we've yet to discern where that is- but given time, we'll find it."

"So let me see if I can get this before you ask-- you want me t infiltrate the slave ring find it's leader or leaders and report back to you, have I got that right?" Saketth said summing up the meeting.

"Basically yeah, it's pretty cut and dry," Wedge replied.

"Cut and dry huh… first off here's the flaw in you plan," Saketth began.

"Well… first the slave ring you speak of is not just located in the outer rim. It has four locations or transition centers, and you are right about the Smugglers Den- _all_ the slaves do get processed through there, but it is in such a remote place that only the most trusted smugglers are allowed in. The rest meet these select few and transfer their-- _cargo_."

"So does that mean you are refusing the job?" Palleon interrupted, asking curiously.

"I never said that Captain, Wedge has offered me a hefty sum of credits to do it-- but I had no idea you wanted me to bring down one of the largest smuggling operations known to the galaxy, I may need more… compensation, if you catch my meaning."

Captain Palleon chuckled, then thought for several seconds adding this to the kitty.

"You give us confirmed information on who the leaders or leader is of this slave ring, and the location of the Smugglers Den, and I can guarantee you'll get what you deserve, if you succeed that is,"

"Anything huh, that may come to a lot because when I get you this information my life won't be worth a plum credit so I'll need enough to survive on for the rest of my life, and maybe a ship or two-- new."

"Succeed and you'll have it," Palleon added.

"All right I'll do it but you realize that expenses are your responsibility?" Saketth finished.

"You can use Tatooine as you base of operations so to speak, you'll have cart blanch at my personal hangar," Wedge replied.

"Then it's a done deal, I leave first thing in the morning, after I get some supplies of course,"

Saketth sat back in his seat, a smile on his face what he hadn't told them was he'd done business with the Smugglers Den before and already had several leads to follow, watching Wedge and the Captain leave his smile grew as he thought _'this is going to be one sweet deal'_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emperor Skywalker had sensed Luke arrival and was now following Luke around the farm as he made his way towards the maintenance shack, but the feeling Luke was giving off worried him. Luke was to young to be feeling this much hatred. What had he suffered at the hands of the slave master, maybe his punishment was dealt to quick, maybe he should have waited to talk to Luke before doling out his justice. Sending out another message he tried to put fourth a feeling of calm to Luke.

"Calm your self my son… all is well."

Standing at the corned of the slave quarters Luke stared at the maintenance shack for a few minutes wondering who was in side and what they were looking for. Quickly glancing back towards the place the masters body was laying the first thing that came to mind was the Sand People. They could have come from the west ridge after being chased off by Luke, and for taking the lives of their comrades they were paying the master back.

"Perfect," he whispered, "now I get to kill the rest of them," as he started to move when again he felt… something, a message--_'calm'_.

"Calm," he said in a slightly raised voice, "I can't be calm."

Pushing that thought aside he moved without care he needed to finish what he was denied back at the west ridge. But he changed his plan he wouldn't go through the back but through the front and block the Sand Peoples exit. He'd either kill them or get killed, with nothing left to care for he bolted into the shack, but what he saw was not the Sand People, at a quick glance all he saw was the four droids still soaking in the oil bath and the other two standing idly against the wall where he'd left them.

Stepping from behind a half wall Emperor Skywalker raised his hand stretching out into the Force pulling the blaster rifle from Luke's hand saying.

"You won't be needing that," as the blaster rifle went flying across the room finally smashing against the far wall and falling to the floor in two pieces.

Luke startled at the abruptness of the Emperor's move turned in all directions looking for who ever came with the figure clad in black before him.

"There are no others here young one," Emperor Skywalker said calmly, though through his respirator it didn't sound that way to Luke.

"Who are you?" Luke said looking around trying to find something-anything to use as a weapon.

"I will tell you all in due time, what you need to know now is that I have freed you from your life of pain, it was I that dealt your master the punishment he so rightly deserved." Emperor Skywalker replied.

"I didn't need your help I could have done it myself, you've robbed me of my revenge… now I have nothing my friends died with no justice," Luke screamed half crying and half angry that he had no where to vent his anger.

"For one so young, and strong in the Force it is not good for you to have so much anger, not with out the proper teaching to utilize the power of that anger, something I hope to rectify after you begin your training."

"Training? What training I'm not going with you I have to stay here and keep the farm going, it's all that I have left... my family died here-all of them." Luke sobbed openly now as the memories of all the deaths that had happened here finally hit him, and hit him hard.

"You are wrong young one not all your family is dead," the Emperor returned, " there is but one member of your family still alive."

"No you're wrong my uncle told me he and Aunt Beru were the only family I had left…" Luke said between sobs

"Owen!" Emperor Skywalker said in a raised voice but quickly regained his composure he finished,

"Your Uncle Owen was wrong young one, as I said you still have one family member alive, and I am here to bring you to him."


	12. Chapter 12

**'A Wish Come True'**

**Chapter 12**

The Motara Pulsar Nebula, a beautifully colorful and spectacular anomaly; the highly charged particles that made up the nebula also caused it to take on an pulsing aurora of types and the changing colors grabbed all who passed it. This was one of the many reasons that Saketth had preferred space rather than living on planet. There were no crowds, no problems with traffic, and if one had the sturdiest of ships, could avoid civilization altogether, except to get fuel, supplies.

This was the place Saketth felt most comfortable and in control. No prying eyes, no worries of breaking the laws of man. However, in the same respect, one had to respect the vastness of space for one false move or miscalculation and you paid the ultimate price…life.

Of all the times he'd dealt in the smuggling, business and the one time he'd run…packages he liked this meeting place the best. One could get lost in the ever-changing colors of the nebula and lose track of time, but now as was the first time he'd run slaves he found it hard to lose him self watching the changing colors. The bad feelings he had felt then were just as strong as they were now, but in the back of his mind he kept telling him self he was putting an end to all of this.

Taking them aboard he'd seen the looks on their faces and wondered how they would fare entering their new life of servitude. Sure maybe a few would be lucky and land in the hands of a caring master; but like most things, that hope was fleeting, most if not all would end up doing some type of hard labor and lose their lives due to that work or worse at the hands of their masters.

Still the looks on their faces were the same as the first time he'd run slaves. What did they think of- the families that abruptly taken; the memories of their last good time with their children; or in some cases their parents? There was no way in knowing; in order to keep things on a business level as he did back then, he didn't ask. However, the thought entered his mind, and to placate that thought he convinced himself; rather easily, that this time was different he was on a mission- he was working for the Empire and for Emperor Skywalker in particular, and that was the thought he kept repeating in the back of his mind.

Watching the changing colors of the Nebula he started to get bored, he did have I-Bee to talk to but the past two hours he'd been back in the crew area recharging so now it was just him and the Nebula. He'd just about given up thinking that with the new directive from Imperial city that the slavers were laying low and being very selective. However, his contact; Chaazon Thura knew him, trusted him or so Saketth thought, and he wondered if they had found him out. He'd met Chaazon on Jabiim, a planet near Mon Calamari; Chaazon had run into some ship trouble and Saketth who was just breaking into the trade helped him out. After getting Chaazon going, Chaazon threw him some small jobs from time to time no doubt testing Saketth to see if he was worthy of becoming a good and trusted smuggler.

Deciding that this was a waste of time, he started to lay in a course for Rakata Prime when his comm crackled with life.

"Saketth, you old space dog, never thought to see you running packages again, especially after the last time… didn't you feel all guilty and stuff?" Chaazon asked with a chuckle.

"Saketth shaking his head replied, "Well it's about time I thought you forgot about me, and as far as the packages go I needed the credits- getting bored running cargo from port to port I needed something with a little spice to it."

"No, I didn't forget about you old buddy, had a little Imperial trouble something about not having the right transponder signal, I'm flying a YT- 3000, and the signal said I was a Mon cal ship- go figure, it's always the technicalities."

"Yeah, I've had that problem myself a few times, how do you want to do this?" Saketth asked trying to speed up the transaction.

"Hold on there, bud, we've just got here. What's the rush besides I may have a proposition for you--if you're interested?" Chaazon replied.

"A proposition huh, what's it entail?" Saketth asked intrigued-a little.

"We'll talk when I come over-- that thing you're flying have a universal docking collar or do I need to get a rope?" Chaazon asked jokingly.

"It's got a collar but you better get the rope just in case," Saketth joked back.

"Roger that, Saketth- ready your collar I'll be in range in five minutes."

"Ooo the anticipation is killing me--Saketth out."

Turning off the comm Saketth extended the port side-docking collar, newly reconditioned by Wedge's techs; he was eager to see if the thing actually worked. With a few moans and groans it extended without a problem which left Saketth with some time to contemplate what this proposition was that Chaazon had mentioned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luke's mind was going faster than a ship through hyperspace; with the death of his friends, and his revenge for those deaths taken from him, he was now finding out that after everything he'd been told about his family, he still had family alive. How could that be why would his aunt and uncle lie to him?

"You're wrong," Luke barked, "all my family is dead the only two I knew were killed in an attack, I'm the last."

Luke's anger flowed through him he tried to move, he didn't have a weapon to fight the figure clad in black; so he'd try to beat him to death with his bare hands. However, he couldn't move, no matter how hard he tried; his feet were seemingly frozen to the ground. Was it fear that locked him into place, no he wasn't scared he was furious. Then why couldn't he move, again, and again he tried but without success. Finally looking up he noticed that the man had moved closer.

"That is not true, young one, your aunt and uncle hid you from m… your remaining family to protect you." Emperor Skywalker replied, he'd almost slipped in telling him who he was but caught himself at the last second.

Luke wasn't ready to know who was the last remaining family member-not yet, he needed Luke to control his anger, he needed to prepare Luke, train him to govern the power that dwelled within him. Only then, would he reveal his identity to him and answer the onslaught of questions.

Luke still trying to move returned, "I don't believe you… you're the one that is lying, my aunt and uncle never lied to me they told me about my family. My mother, and my father, and how they were killed during the Clone Wars, even about my grandmother who died and is buried not far from this very spot."

"You try my patience, young one, you will cease this and come with me, your life of servitude is over. I have seen to that, a new and prospering life is about to begin." Emperor Skywalker said curtly losing his patience, then releasing his Force hold on Luke he gave him a slight nudge backwards sending Luke to the ground.

Luke now several feet from where he was and at a loss as how he got there replied, "No! I'm not going anywhere; I'm staying right here this is all I have…" Luke paused as tears welling in his eyes again, "My memories, my family are all here… this is my home," failing to hold back the tears that were now flowing freely.

Emperor Skywalker wanted nothing more than to scoop the boy up and leave this place, this dreaded, barren waste land of a planet, a planet of bad memories. His fondest memories were of his mother and of learning of the man that took her in, and freed her from Watto, loved her…treated her as an equal.

Tempering his tone he couldn't help but see himself in Luke, the stubbornness, the headstrong personality like him, taking a moment he continued.

"I understand, young one, take what time you need to say your goodbyes, but make no mistake we leave within the hour," Emperor Skywalker replied, looking towards the direction where his mother buried, even though he was inside he knew exactly where she was laid.

"I have something I need to do, you have until then, to ready yourself--and do not try to escape as I will know and I will stop you." Emperor Skywalker said as he turned, in a tone he hoped was not too overbearing but enough to ensure compliance.

Luke could have, and wanted nothing more than to run from the shack and not stop until his legs could carry him no more; but if he did that he'd still be alone and no better off than he was now. In that instant, he remembered Barriss's body in the T-16's cargo compartment he couldn't leave her there. She deserved better and she wouldn't want Luke to remain here. She wanted him free to explore the places he'd told her of that he'd seen in his dreams. Plus for some reason he knew the figure clad in black was telling the truth he didn't know how, but he had family and they were alive.

In a low tone and before Emperor Skywalker had left he said, "I do have something I need to do." Luke said softly wiping the tears from his cheeks and standing.

Emperor Skywalker stopped sensing the sudden change in Luke's emotions, he knew Luke was thinking of the friend he had brought back from the west ridge, and without turning around, he replied, "Ah yes… your friend, get her and we will put her in a place of honor next to you grandmother," Emperor Skywalker returned stammering a bit.

Waiting for Luke to join him he followed him to the T-16 never taking his eyes from the place his mother laid to rest, thinking_, "Hello mom I'm sorry I've never visited but I'm here now and… I have a son."_


	13. Chapter 13

**'A Wish Come True'**

**Chapter 13**

Chaazon climbed down the ladder of the docking collar that linked his ship with Saketth's, hitting the floor he turned to see Saketth standing there with a bottle of Corellian ale.

"Use a cold one could you?" Saketth asked extending his hand offering the ale to his friend.

"I always thought you were psychic," Chaazon answered with a smile taking the bottle from Saketth.

"No, not psychic, I just know my friends well." Saketth replied.

"Alright enough with the pleasantries," Chaazon said removing the cap from the ale and taking a long drink, "Lets see your cargo, we can finish this later after we transfer them over to my ship."

"They're down that way, first cargo hold on the right, there's about ten- all young and female." Saketth said pointing down the passageway.

"Female huh, and young to boot, that'll fetch a pretty credit or two, the call for females has increased over the past weeks." Chaazon said rubbing his hands together.

"Yeah, well, just get them moved I'll be in the common area, come there when you're finished and you can pay me what's due." Saketth said a hint of disgust in his voice.

"Still the sentimental one aren't you Saketth? If this bothers you so much why do you do it?" Chaazon asked curiously.

"Because… like I said I needed the credits got tired of doing the freight thing." Saketth said walking towards the common area.

Chazzan laughed aloud, then downed the last of his ale as Saketth walked away, "Go, and hide my friend I'll take care of everything."

It had taken all of fifteen minutes to transfer the slaves over to Chaazon's ship and another ten to make sure they were locked down in his cargo bay; ensuring they had gotten some food and water Chaazon closed the cargo bay door locked it and returned to Saketth's ship.

Walking into the common area of Saketth ship, he saw that Saketth was sitting at the table twirling his empty ale bottle on the table. Chaazon seeing that laughed getting Saketth's attention.

"You're supposed to have a bunch of women sitting at the table if you're gonna play spin the bottle."

"Yeah well they're all on your ship so… I guess I'm out of luck, now tell me about this offer, oh… after you pay me of course?" Saketth asked setting the bottle upright on the table.

"Offer… what offer?" Chaazon asked jokingly, and tossing Saketth a credit chip.

"It is the amount we agreed upon, isn't it?" Saketth asked retrieving the credit chip.

"Yeah that and a little more," Chaazon answered.

"More, what's the bonus for?" Saketth asked looking at the chip and checking the amount it held.

"Well…" Chaazon started, "There's more where that came from, if you're willing to join our group that is, and since the Empire has cracked down on the slave trade things are getting tough. Now it only seems we're only going to be trading in the mid and outer rim and we need pilots we can trust."

"You want me to run slaves for a living," Saketth asked playing his guilty conscience role.

"Hey you don't want the job I have someone else in mind for it so don't think…" Chaazon replied but was unable to finish his sentence.

"Whoa… hold on there, don't pop a brain cell you don't have many left, I never said I didn't want the job, how much does it pay, first of all?"

"I knew you were the smuggler we wanted, money first and feelings later… accept of course when it comes to your ship." Chaazon returned looking sideways at Saketth.

"Of course," Saketth replied with a wink.

Chaazon still looking at Saketth with a cautious stare sat down at the table and went over the offer he'd mentioned earlier.

"The pay is substantial you pick up, deliver- then you get paid, your expenses are your own of course, but payment for that won't seem like much when you get your first delivery behind you." Chaazon added.

"The pay is that much is it?" Saketth asked very interested.

"Lets just say you'll be extremely happy when you get paid… oh and just incase you decide to cash in for the reward the Emperor is offering for information on the operation, we have friends everywhere, and I mean everywhere. We'll find out and you'll be vaporized, understood?" Chaazon warned.

"Chaazon this is me you're talking to, not some fly by night currier, are you saying you don't trust me?" Saketth asked standing and placing his hand on the grip of his blaster.

"Hey it's the speech, everyone gets it, its standard you're in on my word so ease up or the deals off." Chaazon shot back; surprised that Saketth would do such a thing.

"I don't take kindly to threats- you know that it gets the blood heated," Saketth said reassuring Chaazon.

"I know that's why you're still alive," Chaazon replied with a wink, "It's time to go follow the course I give you to the Den and you'll get your first line of jobs, welcome to the big league," Chaazon said slapping Saketth on the shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was eerily quiet, even the constant breeze that blew across the dunes Tatooine seemed to take a rest. Emperor Skywalker and Luke stood at the graves of their family each paying their respects, Emperor Skywalker to his mother, and Luke to the last of his friends. Emperor Skywalker, wanting to give his son the time he needed, tried to curb his patience and with much reluctance; something that he was not accustomed too, was the first to break the silence.

"Come young one it is time for us to leave."

Luke oblivious to his surrounding said nothing in return but just stared at each of the graves before him. Paying most of his attention to Barriss's grave, he silently wept longing to see her face and smile one last time. A smile that seemed to push all troubles aside when ever she smiled at him. Now only in his memory he vowed to himself that he would never forget her or the other slaves he lived and worked with.

"Luke, it is time for us to leave." Emperor Skywalker repeated, with emphasis.

"I heard you, I'm… just not ready yet." Luke replied solemnly.

"It will do you no good to dwell on the things you can not change. You must train your self to let go of the ones you have lost; never forget them, but you must let them go." Emperor Skywalker said hoping to turn Luke's emotions another way.

"Let them go… I'll never let them go- they were all that mattered to me… they kept me going -alive, and I failed them when they needed me most, and now they're all gone." Luke replied looking back to Barriss's grave.

Emperor Skywalker new that feeling, he himself had felt the very same thing when the then Emperor Palpatine had told him he had killed Padmé only to find out later that, that was a lie; a slight tingling sensation alerted him to something coming in from the west turning there he finished his thought to Luke.

"I never said for you to forget them I said to let them go. Staying here to tend graves is not what your destiny holds, you are meant for greatness…" Emperor Skywalker paused and looking to the west continued, "We have no time to discuss this young one your friends from the west ridge are coming, and in force- we must leave…NOW!"

"No… I'm not going anywhere I'm staying here." Luke replied turning he started to run but frozen in his tracks by something unseen to him.

"You're doing this to me aren't you, why can't you just let me alone?" Luke said ceasing his struggle against the unseen force holding him in place.

"I am, and as I said we must leave, and leave now." Emperor Skywalker returned, now sensing that the Tuskens were closer than he'd originally sensed, while not numbering in the hundreds it was a sizable force, and they were spreading out to surround the homestead.

"It's the Sand people isn't it?" Luke asked, looking in the same direction.

"It is," Emperor Skywalker replied darkly.

"Good let them come, this was their planet once let them have this little piece of it back, I'm not afraid to die."

"You will not die here today young one, I will see to that-- I destroyed a village here once; I can certainly do it… again." Emperor Skywalker said calmly, placing his hand upon the hilt of his lightsaber.


	14. Chapter 14

**'A Wish Come True'**

**Chapter 14**

Saketth remained in his present position, Chaazon had instructed him to wait thirty minutes before following, then follow the course he'd given him to the letter. Any devation from it and the deal would be off, Saketth would then be a marked man, and according to Chaazon once you were a marked man it was only a matter of time until you were killed. The instructions weren't entierly clear but being a veteran of the smuggling business and a very experienced pilot, he figured out where Chaazon was trying to send him. Some of the places he had to stop and recalculate for the next jump were dangerous or would be for a lesser pilot, but were no problem for him. Saketth knew of their need for tight security, after arriving at the Den he understood why they had so many different jump points.

The Den was extremely clean, in fact, it was too clean, and it gave Saketth an uneasy feeling. The kind of set up the smugglers had, seemed like something the Empire would set up if they'd gone into the slave business. Not like most stations, where the aroma of coolant fluids and fuel filled the air. This station was quite… **sterile**, was the only word that could describe what he saw. Nothing was out of place, crates were clearly marked with the type of parts within the box; everything had its place. Even the ships in the bay seemed to be placed in order by size. Each had its own crew performing some sort maintenance, even the crews themselves were dressed in white coveralls with different colored right sleeves; probably some sort of pecking order Saketth thought. He also noticed that each bays trim colors matched the crew's sleeve that worked there.

'_Someone's a little obsessed.' _Saketth thought.

After he looked around a bit, Chaazon motioned him to follow into a small office, not really an office there were no desks in it but there was a single chair.

After being searched several times and relieved of all his weapons he was lead, by Chaazon to the, "directors office," as Chaazon put it, to get his list of pick-ups. In addition, as promised by Chazzan he was to receive a hefty sum of credits, providing that he made the deliveries without any problems. Following Chaazon into the office Saketth looked around now he knew why the station was in the order it was. The director, as it turned out was somewhat of a 'neat freak'. The office, looking almost like operating room; and almost as sterile, the office had no less than four fresher basins one in each corner of the office and each had a sonic sterilizer next to it.

Directly in the middle of the room sat the 'Director', a human. Completely clad in white, as was the guards that stood on either side of him. He seemed as sterile as the room not a hair out of place and very well groomed.

"Ah Mr. Zippa I presume, a pleasure to meet you?" The Director asked.

Saketth stepped forward to greet the director but stopped suddenly as one of the guards put a hand on their blaster. Taking the hint Saketth stopped where he was and just nodded his greeting.

"I trust everything is in order and you received the standard searches and lectures?" The Director asked.

Again, Saketth just nodded.

"Good, good now let me explain what I expect from you, while you Working for me I will fill your pockets nicely… however betray my trust and you'll pay heavily, not only will you be killed but all who know you will be killed… is that understood?"

Again, Saketth nodded but this time added, "When do I get paid?"

"Your first payment and list of new pickups is on the table by the door you just came through pick them up on your way out, you are dismissed."

With that, the Director turned in his chair slightly and began working on the computer that was there.

Leaving the office Chaazon winked at Saketth and put a finger to his lips then pointed to the ceiling then to his ears. Saketth took the meaning as there were listening devices everywhere and that it wouldn't be wise to comment about the director here.

Taking him to the pilots' lounge where the two went over their individual jobs checking to see if they overlapped in any way giving them a chance to catch up on the years that had past. Saketth uttered one word just above a whisper.

"Strange."

Chaazon nodded in agreement but rubbed his fingertips together signaling that there were credits to be made and left it at that. Entering the lounge Saketth was staggered at the extent the director took to make sure his pilots were happy. The lounge had everything one could want, Sabaac tables with droid dealers, a portion that had to be a restaurant by the smell coming from that direction and of course a very large and heavily stocked bar.

"By the Emperor's black bones, this is the pilots lounge?" Saketth asked stunned.

"I told you this is the big league, and you know the best thing is that you don't have to pay a single credit for anything… except for the Sabaac tables." Chaazon replied.

"It's all free huh?" Saketth asked looking at the bar.

"Free and clear, can I buy you a drink?" Chaazon asked jokingly motioning to the bar.

"Yeah a quick one then I have to go," Saketth said looking at his schedule, "from the looks of this schedule the director's got me going from one end of the galaxy to the other."

"Then a quick one it'll be." Chaazon replied.

Truth be told as Saketth looked at his schedule, it wasn't all that bad if he started at the furthest point and worked his way back to the Den he be done in a couple of weeks maybe less if he pushed it. What he needed to do was stop off on Tatooine to check in with Wedge give him a report, and stock up on fuel, and supplies for his trip.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sending Luke to hide in the maintenance shack, Emperor Skywalker stood alone. He'd wait for the Sand People to come, and dispatch them as he did so many years ago. The memories of that fateful day rang fresh in his mind as he saw the death of his mother just as if it had happened moments ago. He'd even managed to shed a single tear. Feeling it trace down his cheek the feeling of sorrow replaced by anger as he felt the Tuskens draw nearer. He didn't have to wait long when the first shots from his adversaries had started to come. Calling his lightsaber to hand, he easily deflected the shots while dodging others.

The first band of Raiders came from the far side of the homestead itself. Numbering only twelve Emperor Skywalker dispatched them quickly and easily. Decapitating the first three with a single swing of his lightsaber, the remaining nine he crushed with a mere thought. Barely having enough time to regain his composure from the first attack, the second hit him almost as the last of the first wave had fallen. Drawing heavily on the Force he replenished his strength, and continued his attack. Tuskens fell rapidly but no sooner did one fall than another took his place. The bodies now littering the grounds of the homestead, Emperor Skywalker moved about to give himself more room to continue the battle.

Twisted bodies of Sand People flew through the air as Emperor Skywalker, forced pushed those he could while killing others with his lightsaber. Even though none of the Tuskens managed to even graze the figure in black before them they kept coming.

"Senseless, mindless death." Emperor Skywalker whispered. However, he was glad they kept coming. Not since his battle with the former Emperor Palpatine, he felt the power of the Force flowing through him like it was now.

It was as the first time he'd killed an entire village of Sand People; they didn't know who they were fighting, but continued to come until the very last of them lay dead at his feet. Then it was different, he was avenging the death of his mother, now he was preserving the life of his son. He'd not lose another family member to these … animals.

The battle raged for over an hour, and the endless onslaught of Sand People kept coming and coming. With the Force flowing through him, Emperor Skywalker felt no ill affects from drawing so heavily on the Force. It was as if the Force knew he was defending the innocence of his son. Continuing to advance it didn't matter that the attacks had now started to come from all directions, deflecting shots with his lightsaber and dodging others, he killed everything in sight, sparing nothing. His anger grew more powerful, nothing would take the last remaining pure thing in his life, the product of his and Padmé's love.

Attacks were now growing less frequent, and the continuing onslaught of Tuskens had begun to dwindle. He felt their fear; obiviously a remembrance from long ago of another tribe that was slaughtered with no trace of who had committed such a travesty. It was an incident no Tusken could understand; but did fear. He felt them retreating, had they found the ghost that had killed so many of them, and as it was then, they could not defeat.

Emperor Skywalker had won, and against overwhelming odds. Standing tall and facing his enemy, he watched. As the last remaining Raiders fled into the dunes beyond the homestead, and though hidden by his mask he was smirking, smugly he whispered, "Animals."

Sensing that the Raiders were far enough away he could now center on what he had come to do, take his son off this desolate, arid, world. Reaching out to where he had told Luke to hide, he found nothing, he knew that Luke wasn't dead but he was no longer on the grounds of the homestead. Angered that the boy had not done as he told, he stretched out further into the Force, and found what he was looking for, Luke, escaping harm. During the battle, he took the slave masters T-16 entering a place the Emperor knew was full of slime and villains much like the Raiders he just battled.

Wasting no time he headed to his ship and did something he'd never though he ever do again, _hope_, hope that he could make it to Anchorhead before Luke could leave, or worse, get into trouble.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luke sat in a corner of the shack his knees pulled tightly to his chest. So much had happened this day and it was all coming at him at once now that he was alone and had time to think. The day had started out ok with him being released from the box, but from the time, he found out the master had sent the other slaves to the west ridge everything had fallen apart.

The master's death hadn't affected Luke at all, but his friends and especially Barriss's death hit him hard. In the few years, he had known her; he grew quite fond of her, and had on many a night sat on his bed wondering what life would be like with her if it were just them.

Wishing and hoping for it someday to come true. Something a thirteen-year-old boy hardly ever thought about, especially living on Tatooine. Luke had managed it , in fact he'd created quite a list of wishes, and that was only one of them. He was sure that he would never learn of his father. What little he knew came from his Aunt Beru and she was always reluctant to talk about him. He'd asked his uncle once but the look and lecture he got for asking; he never brought the subject up again. Sitting in his room he thought about his father and what he might have been like had Luke had the chance to know him.

Now this man in black had told him that he had family alive and that he was there to take Luke to them. Could this family member be another uncle, aunt, a cousin, maybe a sister or brother? None of this made sense for everything that his Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru told him he had no family, they were all that existed.

"Why… why is my life so hard?" Luke screamed.

Standing he began to pace but the more he paced the more his feelings told him to run as far away from the homestead as he could. But where… he had no where to go, had no mode of transportation, and with the battle raging outside how far would he get before a stray shot hit him or he was captured by the Sand People.

_"Run Luke."_ A voice said.

"Who said that?" Luke replied looking in all directions.

_"You have a way out- the masters T-16..."_ The voice returned.

"T-16?" Luke thought, "Yeah the master's T-16," he left it on the outskirts of the homestead.

With a sort of renewed hope of getting away, he still was reluctant to leave with a battle raging outside. Figuring he'd need a few things, he picked up a small carryall and filled it with miscellaneous items from the shack. Satisfied he had what he needed he made his way to the rear of the shack and left through the rear entrance. Hesitant to step from the doorway he peeked out checking in all directions to see if he had a clear shot to the dunes beyond the homestead.

Scared he listened and judged to where the battle was raging and would head in the opposite direction.

_"Run Luke… Now."_ The voice repeated.

"Who are you?" Luke asked, "And where are you?"

_"All will be answered soon enough, for now just go."_ The voice replied.

Checking the area once more and sure, as he could be that the battle between the man in black and the Sand People was on the far side of the homestead, Luke ran to the closest dune and dove behind it when he reached it. Crawling on his hands and knees, he made his way to the far side of the dune and spied the T-16 a few hundred meters away.

With no one in sight Luke stood and ran as fast as his legs could take him, once he reached the T-16 he powered it up (end of sentence preposition). He was just about to hit the throttles when he paused, looking back at the Lars Homestead vowing that some day he'd return and make things right. How he was going to accomplish this he wasn't sure. However, one way or another he would. Pushing the throttles up to full, he left everything he knew behind and headed off into an uncertain future.


	15. Chapter 15

**'A Wish Come True'**

**Chapter 15**

The Den was more than what Saketth thought it would be. He figured it would be like most things run by smugglers bereft of pleasantries and reeking of fuel and drink. The Director had put a lot of time, resources, and credits in setting up his slave ring, and by the looks of it, it was something that wouldn't disappear overnight. Its defenses quite extensive and given that it was in a place that very few knew how to get to. It would be difficult for the Empire to eliminate it in a short time. The dismantling of this enterprise would have to come from within; a task he was sure he could do… maybe, but at what consequences?

Sitting across from his friend, all this ran through his mind, and if he succeeded. All he knew would be gone to him, everyone he knew would hate him, and his reputation ruined. However, the credits would do nicely in relieving him of the burden of being friendless. Pulling away from those thoughts, he thought it best to be on his way, rising from the table he said, "Well my friend I could sit here and reminisce of all the old times but duty and business calls."

"Once again the pull of the mighty credit calls you, but you're right we've work to do and plenty of time to catch up." Chaazon replied hesitantly but knowing that his friend was right.

Following Chaazon out of the pilots lounge the two exchanged a few more memories and headed to the docking bay. Once there, Saketth paid his respects to his one-time partner and long time friend, watching him enter his ship he turned and headed for his own. Upon approach, the crew assigned to his ship gathered at the ramp.

"Your ship is in working order sir, and as per the director, some modifications were made." The crew chief in formed Saketth

"What modifications? I ordered no modifications." Saketth replied surprised and a bit miffed that enhancements completed to his ship were done without his knowledge.

"No sir, you didn't, but as I said- as per the director any new member to the operation receives these modifications it helps in assuring that the shipments arrive… should you run into any Imperial, or other intervention." The crew chief explained.

Nodding at what he heard but still a little concerned Saketth inquired as to what kind of modifications completed.

"Ok so the boss wants assurance I'll go along, what exactly did you do to my ship?"

"Well to begin with we've added a Scramjet system- it forces air into your existing drive system boosting power, then we've added a Magnetron Sweep and a Vanish 2 Sensor…"

"Vanish 2 huh?" Saketth interrupted nodding his pleasure to the improvements.

The chief smiled giving Saketth a wink then continued informing Saketth of the modifications made to his ship.

"We've also added a Longview 3P2.X sensor array, a Masterline-70 Oc-Terminal, and lastly a Deflector M3."

Saketth knew what those items were, but to laymen the crew chief would be talking in the language of a Krayt Dragon talked if in fact Krayt Dragons had a language.

"You did all those modifications in what…" Saketth paused looking at the chronometer on the wall then replied, "11 hours?"

The chief nodded adding, "I don't want to toot my own horn or my crews… but as it stands we're the best crew on this station, besides most of the systems we've added enhance the ones already installed so it's a matter of just tying them in."

"Sweet... so I take it I'm ready to leave?" Saketth asked.

"You will be as soon as I point out to you how to access the systems we've added… should take no more than fifteen-twenty minutes at the most." The chief replied, then motioning for Saketth to enter his ship.

Pausing before walking up the ramp Saketth looked quickly glanced behind as Chaazon's ship exited the docking bay. Turning back he walked up the ramp noticing that instead of the grungy lived in look his ship had it was now clean like someone had refurbished everything, turning to the crew chief he asked again a little miffed.

"You cleaned?"

"All part of the service sir- Director's orders." The chief replied shrugging his shoulders.

"Are there any more improvements like this?" Saketth asked with an increasing annoyance in his voice.

"Like this," The crew chief replied, "well maybe just a little… we've also replaced a faulty refresher, a cooling unit in the galley, and the common area dining table."

"Did you fill the cooling unit?" Saketth asked sarcastically.

"We did," replied the crew chief just as sarcastic.

Smiling- Saketth stepped a side allowing the chief to pass by and followed him to the cockpit shaking his head as he followed the crew chief thinking , _'What the hell did I get myself into.'_

The chief was quite precise in his time estimate it took him only fifteen minutes to educate Saketth of his new improvements and with that out of the way Saketth couldn't wait to get about his business and get into the vastness of space. Seeing and knowing what he was up against everything he'd was to depend on during this mission was now no good to him. Being new to the organization, he expected to be watched closely.

So using Wedge's gubernatorial hangar was out of the question, so would contacting him and Captain Palleon to give them reports. He was sure, well almost sure; that while he was meeting the Director the crew assigned to his ship installed some sort of tracking device; it's something he would have done if he were breaking someone new into the organization.

The question now was how to contact Wedge and give him the information he had and not be caught in the process. Still in the process of leaving the Den and several hours out from Tatooine he had time, whether or not it was enough time he wasn't sure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luke awoke to a strange sight he was staring out of the port of some kind of tube, the first thought that popped into his head was that he was in the box. But in the box had no such port and in the box he could at least move around; now he found that he could only move his head. Try as he might he couldn't move anything below his neck, he felt no pain in his extremities, they were there, he just couldn't move them. Getting anxious at not being able to move he twisted his head this way and that trying to find out where he was. It was then that he saw the first of the techs, staring at them intently; he tried to talk to get their attention but could only manage a whisper. The tech closest to Luke caught sight that Luke was awake and called to his partner.

"Well look at this." The tech said turning to his partner, "we have one awake, they must not have used enough coma gas on him."

The other tech now moving over to where his partner stood looking down at Luke replied, "You my friend are not supposed to wake up until you reached your new home."

Luke just stared at the two through the view port; he could hear nothing the two were saying, but he knew they were talking, and talking about him. His anxiousness now turning to fear he tried to sit up but again nothing below his neck would move.

"Whoa there little guy you can't go anywhere." The tech said trying to calm Luke; he knew Luke couldn't hear him so he used gestures to try to reassure Luke that everything was fine. Turning to his partner, he motioned him to the opposite end of the tube and together the two moved Luke from the place he was stationed.

A couple of minutes passed Luke figured when the tube stopped, and moment later he heard a hissing noise as the tubes lid slid open.

"Well," the tech said, "you should be sleeping."

"I don't want to sleep I want to get up." Luke replied his voice trembling.

"Well you're in luck; you were to be shipped out within the hour but now that you're awake it will be a couple of days until we can re-anesthetize you so it's back to the holding cells for you." The tech informed Luke.

"I don't want to go to any holding cell I want to go home," Luke said fear now taking over him.

"It's not up to me my friend the director insists that all slaves not processed be placed in holding, as for going home you don't have one… well not for a few more days at least."

The tech did a quick check to assure that Luke was unharmed, then resealed the chamber, Luke figured he was bringing him to the holding cell he mentioned. Luke didn't remember sitting in any holding cell his last memory was being in the spaceport at Anchorhead trying to get a ride off planet, the next thing he knew he was waking up in this tube.

Again, when the tube stopped moving he heard the hissing noise as the tubes hatch slid open. This time instead of just the two techs they were now joined by a third party and this one wasn't as friendly looking as the other two especially with a deep scar that went from the right side of his forehead through his right eyebrow across his nose and ended in the middle of his left cheek.

"What's he doing back here?" a gravely voice asked.

"He woke up, couldn't send him out like that, from what it says on his data chip by the time he reached where he was going he have gone stir crazy."

"Give me that chip," the man said snatching the chip from the tech, placing it in his datapad he read what was there. After several seconds, he looked at Luke then to the two techs adding.

"Well it seems we have a special individual here," handing the datapad to the tech he'd snatched the chip from he stared at Luke until the tech finished reading the data.

"What's so special about him?" the tech asked perplexed looking at the datapad then to the guard not understanding what he meant.

"Yeah what's so special about me I'm just a moisture farm…?" Was all that Luke said before a stern look from the guard silenced him.

"You're med trained right?" he asked turning his attention away from Luke and giving the tech an annoyed look. The tech nodded informing the guard that he was in fact med trained, and then explained what he meant.

"Well…Doctor, if you look at when this boy was anesthetized, which was only about two days ago he shouldn't be awake _**now**_, in fact the amount of coma gas they used on this one he shouldn't wake up for a week maybe a little longer."

"And that means what?" the tech asked even more perplexed than before.

"It means that either the coma gas is passed its expiration date, and the last time I knew Coma gas had no expiration date, or we have ourselves a Force sensitive here." The guard finished.

"A Force sensitive huh, we haven't had any of those before, how do you know he's a Force user?" The tech asked.

"Simple… do you know any antidote for coma gas other than letting it wear off?" The guard asked.

Thinking for a second the tech replied, "No there is none."

"Well then there you go he's a Force user, and someone the director will want to know about, take him back to the med center and take special care of him this ones going to make us some bonus credits." The guard replied with a smile and a wink.

Luke didn't like the sound of what the guard was saying and from what he knew about Force users was that the Emperor wanted all Force sensitive people turned over to the Empire for questioning, and everyone knew that to be questioned by the Empire was a one-way trip to a quick and certain death. Again, trying to get up but failing the three looked to Luke assuring that he couldn't leave.

"Get him to the med center and place him into a decompression chamber that'll hold him until we can knock him out again." The guard ordered.

"I don't want to go see the Emperor… I'm no force user I'm just a moisture farmer from Tatooine." Luke repeated and still tries to get up.

"Emperor, who said you were going to see the emperor, no my friend we don't deal with the Empire." The guard replied re-sealing the tube.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emperor Skywalker reached Anchorhead in a matter of seconds but not knowing how long Luke had been gone while he battled the Tuskens his anxiety was beginning to peak again. Reaching out into the Force, he felt nothing of Luke and he now knew that Luke was no longer on planet.

The only way to get off planet was from the Anchorhead spaceport. Heading directly to the port, he landed his ship not waiting for the port authority to give him clearance. After a quick power down, he exited his ship and was greeted by a less than receptive port commander. That is until they saw who had just landed. Dropping to one knee and not looking at the Emperor directly the port commander paid his respects in a shaky voice.

"M...my Emperor I had no i.i.idea you…" He started to say when the Emperor cut him off.

"Enough of the pleasantries Commander, if you'd like to keep you position… and your life you will give me a complete listing of all ships that have left this port from this point back six hours, and I want it **now**."

Stunned at what he just heard the Commander jumped up- saluted the Emperor replying.

"It will be done my Emperor."

Not breaking stride the Emperor walked directly past the port Commander heading to the ports main computer and communications center with only one thing on his mind… finding Luke, pausing he turned and added.

"Inform Governor Antilles that I will speak with him within the hour."

Turning swiftly his cape swirled around him as he continued to the ports computer room.


	16. Chapter 16

**'A Wish Come True'**

**Chapter 16**

Saketth drummed his fingers on the console before him; the thought of being new to the Den and that he'd be watched, until that is the Director... knew he could be trusted, was running through his head. Several hours had passed and he was still racking his brain trying to figure out a way to contact Wedge and not alert anyone that may be watching him. So far, everything he thought of was a washout. Using an advocate could be done, but not knowing if the person he contacted was part of the ring could prove costly. He'd even thought of bringing in the one person he trusted the most . . . Twizzy. He could bring her in and with her looks and talents, she could easily land a job at one of Tatooine's local tap cafés, thus letting him use her as an advocate, comfortably knowing that she wouldn't sell him out. But he didn't want to put her on the spot like that, should something go wrong and the Director lived up to his threat she'd be killed along with everyone he knew. This problem proved to be more troublesome than most, and his frustration level was now reaching epic levels. Slamming his hand on the armrest of the pilot's seat he figured maybe something to eat and drink might help him think he left the cockpit and headed to the galley.

Along the passage to the galley, he stopped and checked minor repairs the dens crew completed. While doing that it dawned on him that the galley was the only area of the ship he hadn't seen since the dens maintenance crew had refurbished or updated just about every system on the ship. Entering he could hardly believe his eyes the place was spotless almost as sterile looking as the Den itself. Even though it was his ship he felt he was violating something that didn't belong to him, and that was unheard of seeing that he was a smuggler and considered by most as a scoundrel of the galaxy. Pushing the thought aside and after inspecting things he rummaged through the newly replaced cooling unit as he decided on a Bantha steak sandwich and a bottle of blue ale. With nothing else to do and with sandwich and Blue ale in hand he did the one thing that always took his mind off his troubles, he went below deck to check things out yet again. Again, he found the same, as before nothing was out of calibration and for the first time in all his years of flying his ship he literally had nothing to do.

Setting down his sandwich which he'd only taken one bite of, along with half the bottle of Blue ale which he was about to set down next to the sandwich, the solution came to him as he stared at the bottle of Blue Ale… _'Stimulant running' _he thought. He remembered an incident where he'd almost bought the farm, running a load of Deltron Spice Wine- a highly addictive alcoholic beverage that was banned on many planets for its addictive properties. All that drank the beverage gave up everything they had or owned to acquire the drink and literally entered a life of crime doing so.

That was the way, a sure way to see Wedge, with the strict laws governing Deltron Spice Wine; anyone caught running the wine was immediately arrested and you were thoroughly and in some cases brutally interrogated by the planets ruling party, in this case Wedge.

"_Perfect," _he said to himself, the one sure way to contact Wedge and set up a secure way to contact him in the future. Now he needed an escape plan, and that was a simple thing to do he'd escaped from different places so many times that now it was second nature to him plus a little help from Wedge wouldn't hurt either.

With a sense of satisfaction, that everything now was under his control again the last the thing left to do was for him to acquire a case of the illegal wine, and he knew exactly who to ask and where to go to get it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emperor Skywalker sat impatiently as the computer cycled through the commands to bring up a list of ships leaving Anchorhead with suspicious ties to smuggling. Not known for his patience the techs assigned to the computer center continued with their individual tasks with more alertness to their surroundings especially with Emperor Skywalker's mercurial temper.

Not only had he requested the list of ships leaving Anchorhead's port but he'd also sent orders back to Coruscant requesting that all ships stopped for suspicion of smuggling be held for through inspections, and an equally through interrogation.

With everything that was running through his mind; his patience shorter than usual it was all he could do to sit there waiting for the computer to run through its tasks, reaching his boiling point he turned to the closest tech ordering.

"You there-" Emperor Skywalker said his voice amplified by the Force, "Will bring this list to me immediately when the computer has finished comprising it, I also await confirmation of orders sent to Coruscant."

Not waiting for the tech's acknowledgement Emperor Skywalker rose from his seat and left the computer center.

"It will be done my Emperor, but…" Was all the tech could manage to say, and that was at the Emperor's back. Turning to his co-workers he asked, "Where do I send the list?"

All were just as dumbfounded as he, and the majority of the techs glad it wasn't their task, just shrugged their shoulders, and returned to their own tasks.

Exiting the computer room just as abruptly as he entered, Emperor Skywalker said nothing leaving the scared and bewildered techs to their work. Storming down the hall, he knew exactly where the governors' office was located and the detail that the port commander assigned to the Emperor hard pressed to keep up. Not wanting the followers to get in his way he turned slightly, keeping with his present pace he dismissed them, "I've no need for an escort."

The three men stopped, and knowing better than to question the Emperor's orders said nothing- saluted, and watched as the Emperor continued his fast pace down the hall. From there it was only a short distance to Governor Antilles office. Stopping at the entrance to the Governors office he waited for the door to finish opening then stepped inside surveying the office he was happy to see that unlike his counterparts on other planets, Tatooine's governor didn't waste resources on lavish office decorations, in fact this office was rather drab. All it contained were the necessities, a fresher in the far right corner opposite the door leading in to the Governors office, a small table to the Emperor's immediate left, holding, as it looked the day's reports and mail.

A couple of meters directly in front of the Emperor sitting at a very small desk was Governor Antilles secretary; a human woman somewhere in her mid-fifties, clad in what could almost be describe as a white flight suit, but a bit dressier. Upon seeing, the Emperor enter the office, her mouth was agape, and all she could do was stare.

Emperor Skywalker approached, with a sense of satisfaction that his appearance still resulted in such reactions he said in a commanding voice aided with just a tad of the Force.

"I will speak with the Governor **now**."

"He's…he's…" The secretary tried to say but still quite flabbergasted at her unexpected guest she just pointed at the Governor's door.

Moving past her Emperor Skywalker approached the door and activated the door's power switch. As he entered the office, sitting in the middle of the room was Governor Antilles, and as was in the outer office the governors office was not over run with aesthetic decorations, Governor Antilles unaware of his visitors identification; as he was engrossed with what he was doing said,

"Aszzmé, I told you I didn't want to be disturbed."

"It is not your secretary Governor." Emperor Skywalker replied moving closer to the Governor.

Startled at hearing a voice other than his secretary's Governor Antilles looked up, once he knew who it was he immediately stood to pay his respects to the Emperor.

"Emperor Skywalker, this is an unexpected surprise, I was not made aware that you were coming to Tatooine."

"You can dispense with the pleasantries Governor this was not an announced visit, and am I to assume that I have been here for over an hour and you have not been alerted to my presence… maybe my decision to appoint you as Governor was a hasty one..." Emperor Skywalker replied.

Thinking for a moment and knowing better than to hide what he obviously knew, Governor Antilles answered.

"While I was aware that you were here it was not made clear that you wanted to speak to me, but to inquire as to the arrivals and departures of ships from the port. But as that you are here now, to what do I owe this special audience?" Governor Antilles asked in return.

Emperor Skywalker a bit surprised that someone would talk to him in such a manner replied.

"Most people in your position would be groveling at my feet by now begging their forgiveness, why is it that you do not, and you may stand at ease?" Emperor Skywalker asked in return.

"Cards on the table huh, ok my Emperor, I see you as the Emperor of the known Galaxy and deserved of anything you wish." Governor Antilles started now slightly at ease.

Intrigued that the Governor continued in his present manner, he knew the Governor was right, replying, and "Go on."

"But to humble myself and not put forth the type of person you want would be an insult to you. My life is yours to do with as you wish there is no questioning that, you've given me a job and I will do all in my power to complete it." Governor Antilles finished.

Emperor Skywalker just stood considering the Governor words. He had to admit the Governor was a bit brazen something he'd never seen in one of his subjects, it was quite refreshing. Concluding he replied.

"You are right Governor if you groveled at my feet when you found out it was me standing here you would probably be dead by now. However your tone is not acceptable, we are not equals, you would do well to remember that Governor." Emperor Skywalker stressed and pointing a finger at the Governor.

Governor Antilles snapped to attention, nodded, and said nothing.

"Now I will tell you why I am here… something of a personal matter has brought me to this dust ball of a planet." Emperor Skywalker started then paused before continuing, "It may come to pass; if I do not find what I am looking for, that I will make my headquarters here… for a time. You will put together a team and send them to the Lars homestead, you will turn that homestead into a suitable, and heavily guarded outpost… you will also assure that the graves at that home are not disturbed… in any way, is that clear Governor?"

Governor Antilles still standing at attention his head slightly bowed replied.

"It will be done, my Emperor."

As he watched the Emperor leave, his office Governor Antilles couldn't help wondering why the graves at some homestead would be of importance to the Emperor. He was just about to sit down and work out what the Emperor had just ordered when the Emperor stopped and added.

"The reason is my own and you would do well not to wonder so openly." With that, the Emperor turned and left.

Swallowing hardly Governor Antilles called his secretary, "Aszzmé, you will cancel all my appointments and get me the duty roster for my private and public landing bays, and I want it five minutes ago."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luke sat patiently in his holding cell in the Dens medical center it had been three days since he was discovered awake in his hibernation chamber. At that time they concluded that he was a Force sensitive, because he'd woken up way before he should have. Not believing then, his time in the med center holding cell had given him a lot to think about, especially what the guard had said.

What he knew about Force users was very little but what he did know made sense, Jedi as they were called could sense when things were going to happen or know when danger was present, and the feeling he felt when Barriss and the others had been killed could only be explained as a Jedi power.

However, why him he wasn't anyone special his Aunt and Uncle weren't Jedi's; as far as he knew no one in his family were ever Jedi. The closest thing to that was his father and the Dark Jedi that supposedly killed him or so he heard.

But the thing that was bothering him now a scaring him as well, was who this person that wanted all Force sensitive people brought to him… or her? He was glad when the guard had told him it wasn't the Empire but still not knowing who it was unsettled him. What would they do to him once he got there, train him torture him, or worse kill him, just because some guard thought he was a Force sensitive. All very good questions but with no immediate answers, but he'd make sure he'd get those answers. Tired of sitting he began to pace the cell; which offered him no entertainment, just a cot, small fresher with barely enough room to stand in and nightstand.

A few seconds later the two techs that had been ordered to take special care of him entered the wing his cell was located, and heading directly to Luke; the more friendly of the techs who'd actually sit and talk to Luke smiled saying.

"This is it shipping day my little friend."

Reaching over he activated the power on a panel Luke couldn't see and a few seconds later transparent doors emerged from the ceiling turning Luke's cell into a sealed chamber. Just before throwing the switch that would flood the cell with coma gas the tech informed Luke.

"You might want to lie down on the cot so you don't break anything when you lose consciousness."

"Where am I going and what do you mean lose consciousness?" Luke replied a tone of fear evident in his voice.

"Who you are going to I do not know, that you are going is all I can tell you, and you can't go awake. So please lie down I don't want to have to stun you." The tech reiterated.

Fear evident on his facial expression Luke complied with the order and almost immediately, the room filled with coma gas, his last waking thought as he began to slip into unconsciousness he heard the med tech say.

"Just a few more seconds and he'll be ready to ship to Darthomir." The tech said looking over his shoulder.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Usual disclaimers I don't onwn any of this Mr. Lucas Does. I'm just playing in his sand box._**

**'A Wish Come True'**

**Chapter 17**

For all of Luke's efforts in concealing his escape, there was actually no need for it. The Tusken Raiders were fully engulfed in their battle with Emperor Skywalker. They hadn't known at the time that it wasn't the Emperor that had killed there clan mates and they didn't care someone had to pay for their deaths what they also didn't know was that the man they were so intently trying to kill had many years before wiped out an entire Tusken village. Maybe somewhere in the backs of the Tuskens minds they sensed it as their individual lives drained away at the hands of the man dressed in black. However, one thing was sure they would not give up the battle until the last of them lay dead or dying.

With that Luke's escape was rather easy but at the time he hadn't thought so, probably because of all the warnings and threats from the master that if any of his slaves tried to escape they would most assuredly be caught and or killed for doing so, not to mention the raging battle going on around him.

Now that he was safely away and the sounds of the battle were far behind him he had the time to think of what to do next, and more so contemplate what the man dressed in black had told him. Had his aunt and uncle really lied to him, was there another member of Luke's family still alive, and if there was, who was it?

That thought now; for the moment, dominating all other thoughts he hoped it would be the one person on many a night; from the time his Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen were alive until… well now, would come and save him from his life of servitude, his father. He'd wished so many times after suffering a beating from the master that his father would show up and give the master a taste of his own medicine. But as the years went on his father never showed up or anyone for that matter, he now found himself not making that wish quite as often as he use too. Now in place of his father he wished that any passerby just stopping in for water, or whatever would interject on his behalf, and take him and the others away, but always in the back of his mind, the wish for his father was there.

Although forbidden to ask about his father when ever he thought the time was right; which was very far a few times between, he'd ask his aunt and uncle about his father but the most he got out of them was, _'he was a pilot and leave it at that'_. Therefore, in his mind, he portrayed his father as the most skilled pilot in the galaxy able to fly any ship in any condition anywhere in the galaxy, or farther if need be.

Approaching Anchorhead, he stopped on the outskirts of the city looking down on a place he visited many times for parts and various other necessities.

Now for some reason it looked very different. A statement made to him long ago by a man he only saw a few times; Obi-Wan, had told him besides Mos Eisley, Anchorhead was just as full of scum and villainy and just as dangerous. However, from where Luke was sitting all he saw was a gate to a new and free life, his only problem was going through the gate.

Promptly selling his pilfered T-16 for a nice sum of forty five hundred credits, he next went to several shops buying the needed supplies for his journey. Keeping from the places he usually frequented was rather easy those places were in the industrial part of the city while the shops Luke was going to were in the so-called tourist section. Having picked up a medium sized nap sack he went to several other shops picking up some food items and clothing; being careful not to spend too many of he precious credits.

His last stop was the spaceport a place he'd past many times on his visits to Anchorhead, but never dared enter. Slowly making his way towards the entrance, he didn't know what to expect, whether he'd be stopped as soon as he entered and questioned about why he was alone and where were his parents, were now the thought that entered his mind. It was at that point that he decided he'd lie and tell who ever, that he was here visiting his grandmother and was now on his way back home to his parents on Coruscant

Upon entering he found that the inside was a lot nicer and cleaner than outside. He also found that there were three ticket desks open each staffed with a clerk and from the uniform Luke guessed, a port security guard. Looking at each carefully, but not to careful that he drew attention to himself he pondered which of these stations would give him the least amount of trouble. The first was staffed with a pretty women with long brown hair she had done up into a bun, and the security guard with her seemed poised and ready to jump at anything that bothered his work companion… no that wasn't the station to go too. The next station was pretty much like the first except the women's hair was blonde like his and the security guard was more interested in her than anything going on around him. The last seemed to be the best the women there was about the age his Aunt Beru was just before she died, but her hair was a silvery white. Her expression was different than that of her counterparts she seemed to enjoy her work and it showed when she dealt with the two people that walked up to her while Luke watched. Her companion seemed a bit older than she and more reminded him of a dealer he once dealt with getting parts for the master. Watching the two people leave and head for their gate Luke approached the desk and put on his most innocent face and smile.

"My, aren't we the cute little man?" the women said with a smile.

"Yes ma' am," Luke replied returning her smile.

"And what can I do for you this fine day?" She asked returning his smile.

"Well I'm going home today after visiting my grandmother for the past couple weeks." Luke answered keeping his smile and doing his best to give her the innocent look.

"Will your parents be joining you?" she asked a little worried.

"No my parents are back on Coruscant they're going to pick me up at the space port after I call and tell them with shuttle I'm on."

"Pick you up, sorry my boy but port policy states that you must either be accompanied by an adult or arrangements must be made through the space port for a chaperone." A gravelly voice said from behind the women.

"Oh Davross, be quiet you're going to scare the poor boy with the scratchy voice of yours, use your throat drops." The women said a little perturbed at her security partner. Davross gave her a twisted look but said nothing in return but did however retrieve something from his pocket and put it into his mouth. Luke could only guess that it was the throat drop the women had mentioned.

"You said you were visiting with your grandmother?" The women asked.

"Yes ma'am… Two weeks." Luke replied still smiling.

"Well let's just see if your grandmother called and made those arrangements."

Luke just smiled he couldn't tell them a fake name and he thought for sure if he gave a name and they hadn't called he be detained for trying to outsmart the ports' staff. Thinking quickly he added.

"Well grandma just on the other side of the street picking up some things for home, I'll go get her and bring her back." Luke said pointing over his shoulder.

"Ok young man we'll be here." The women replied.

Luke turned and was a little upset that he now had to find another way off planet he'd hope to do it the legal way but now he'd have to stow away on a ship or book passage on a freighter. Both those prospects did not appeal to him for if one was caught stowing away on a ship they were usually arrested and sent to prison, if you were lucky they blast you out an airlock, and as for buying his way on a smugglers ship you never knew who to trust and they'd nost assuredly take advantage of Luke, steal his credits and leave him on this dust bowl of a planet. Leaving the spaceport, he looked around hoping that some thing would popup unexpectedly.

"Heh, wishful thinking." Luke said to himself.

There were other spaceports on the planet, Mos Eisley had one, but never he was allowed to go there, only the master went there. He knew this port and figuring the best way to get off planet without hiring a smuggler was to smuggle himself off planet as cargo.

"I'm going to need more supplies." Luke whispered.

He figured if he could stand being in the box under the Tatooine heat for three days he surely could last longer in a cargo box with supplies. Heading back the tourist section, he filled his pack to capacity with foodstuffs and a few electronic games to keep himself busy. He then set out to the port again but this time not using the front door, but the area where cargo was stored and waiting to brought into its respective bay for on loading.

Sneaking about, he made his way from crate to crate looking for the right one fortunately, he thought, he'd picked the right time to sneak in the cargo waiting area. Because no one was around except a security droid, a rather old model with limited scanners and with all the cargo in the yard it was even more limited, and it was also on the far side of the yard.

Looking about the yard, he found the area where the cargo for Coruscant was held. Keeping a close eye on the security droid, he worked his way through the cargo crates until he found one suitable for his needs. When he opened the crate, he found that it was full of condensers and motivators some were new but most were old and reconditioned.

Pulling out the smaller boxes he piled them behind a larger create that was heading to the mid rim, hopefully by the time they found out they were there he be on his way to Coruscant. Settling into the crate he hoped his wait wouldn't be long. Reaching into his pack he cracked open one of the nutrition bars and a bottle of water. Sitting back in the crate with a smile on his face, he thought.

'From now on no one tells me what to do, I'll do what I want when I want and if I want.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sitting in a small but well ventilated room two men employed by the High Dune Security Corp, High Dune was sub contracted by the spaceport as a back up security system. They monitored everything from ticket sales, to incoming passengers, as well as departing passengers, and anything to do with cargo. The regular port security would normally be patrolling the cargo yard, but it was lunchtime so High Dune took over at that time. Sending out a security droid to do the patrolling the two men watched the screens for anything unusual. Most days it was quiet and uneventful, to day however, they received a visitor.

Alask Loba was a Twi'lek born on Tatooine his name literally meant sand, and because his mother gave birth to him in the sand, his parents named him Alask. His partner was another native to Tatooine, a human male name Shug Toogar. The two had been friends since childhood and did everything together including landing their jobs with High Dune Security.

Alask was the first to notice something small moving among the cargo crates and when he zoomed in what he thought might have been a womp rat; he was quite surprised when he found it was a human boy about ten to thirteen years of age. Calling over to his friend and partner, he alerted him.

"Hey Shug, we got a live one here!"

Shug was performing a back up duty that had to be done every hour to the security systems computers incase the system inadvertently shut down. Shug hearing his partner's call replied.

"A live one… you mean someone's actually trying to steal something, geese all they had to do is pay us to look the other way now we have to stop them?"

"No bantha breath… someone's trying to stow away, and from the looks of him he's alone and very young."

"Young huh… boy or girl?" Shug asked quite interested.

"A boy," Alask replied looking to his friend, then adding.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Shug asked in return,

"I am my friend, I'll get the number off the crate once he's settled in and have it moved so we can get him later, we're going to get a hefty sum for this one, boys are in high demand now, I figure we'll get at least five thousand credits for him." Alask said greedily.

A couple of hours had passed and sticking to his word Alask had the crate moved to a place where he could monitor the crate closely until dinner time when the ports regular security took there dinner break at that time he and Shug could capture their live booty.

"Hey Shug this is the one they're looking for crate number 11254COR, it's heading to Coruscant in a few hours." Alask said in a raised voice creating the muse that they didn't know that Luke was inside the crate.

Shug going along with the ruse replied.  
"11254COR… is going over here."

Luke hearing what they said stayed perfectly still when the crate started to move he dared not to even take a breath until a few minutes later when the crate stopped. It was during the ports dinner break, about an hour after they had moved the crate when Alask and Shug went back to the cargo yard. With a body bag in hand and a small canister of coma gas they were about to put their plan into action.

"How long do we have to wait to get him out of the crate once we throw the coma gas in there?" Alask asked.

"What are you doing this for the first time… same time as all the others, throw the can in, thirty minutes later we get the body?" Shug answered wryly.

Alask pulled the key mechanism from his pocket, keyed the crates hatch, opened it slightly then turning to Shug said.

"Everything looks good."

That was the signal for Shug to pull the pin on the canister and toss it into the crate. Without hesitating Shug did exactly that; it was as if the two had rehearsed the act repeatedly, but the fact be known it was something they had done repeatedly but for real. Some thirteen hundred people had been put into a life of servitude trying to stow away as cargo now Luke was about to become… thirteen hundred and one.

Luke saw the crate open but luckily; he thought, not wide enough for whom ever opened it to see him. Pushing, as far against the crate's back wall as he could he was stunned when a smoking can flew into the crate striking him in the stomach. It was at that moment that he knew found. In the few seconds, before he slipped into unconsciousness all the fear he felt from the time he met the man in black until this moment returned. His last waking thought was… _'why me'_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Saketth had altered his course slightly heading away from Tatooine to a scantly populated and remote planet in the same system, the planet Excarga. He was heading to a planet that had once held interest to the Crimson Nova Faction; a split off organization from the Crimson Nova Chapter. The Faction as they went by so as not to get confused with the Crimson Nova Chapter; was a group of bounty hunters turned business men that sought to get more into the business than stay as the Chapter did and be Jedi hunters. Even though the planet was remote, the hope was that they could entice hopefuls to come to the planetconduct their business transactions and hope that the planets natural beauty would help to ease tentions and close the deal.

Shortly after the Crimson Nova Faction had set up on Excarga that dream was threatened when Jabba the Hutt; a highly feared and well-known crime lord from Tatooine had ordered The Faction off- planet threatening that he would throw them off himself if they didn't leave. Ignoring the Hutt the Faction hoped that their alliance with their sister organization The Crimson Chapter, would come and help them fight off the menacing crime lord. They were sadly mistaken though when their calls for help to the Chapter were ignored or went unanswered. Rumors were that the chapter ignored them because the group chose to split from the original organization. Jabba living up to his threat literally threw the Crimson Nova Faction off the planet almost completely annihilating them. After fleeing Excarga the remainder of the Faction sought forgiveness from the Chapter and were eventually allowed to rejoin their sister organization. As Hutts were, Jabba soon lost interest in the remote planet allowing smugglers to set up business there as long as they paid him a hefty tax.

It was on this planet that the highly illegal Deltron Spice-wine or D.S.W. was distributed from. It was also here that Saketth was going to acquire a case of the very addictive drink; he hoped and subsiquently get himself arrested once he returned to Tatooine. He was making final preparations and about to contact Excarga's port when he received a call from another long time and almost forgotten friend Zandoor Gatweeb.

"Saketth is that you, I'd know your transponder code even if I was blind." Zandoor asked with a chuckle.

Saketth had to take a couple of seconds to run the voice through his memory, he knew the voice he just couldn't place it to a face, at least not yet. They obviously knew who he was through his ships transponder code as they said, but he on the other hand had only a voice to cue him who it was. Still unable to remember the voice came back with a bit more information for Saketth to use.

"What's the matter don't you recognize the voice, I'm one of the few that can actually say I saved your butt, and more than once I might add."

"Zandoor… Zandoor Gatweeb what the hell have you been up too you old space whale?" Saketth replied quickly as the name hit him.

Saketth kept a list of people he actually owed his life too; it was a very short list in fact to his recollection there were only three names on that list; Wedges, Chaazon's, and Zandoors. Had it not have been for Zandoor, Saketth might just have bought the farm when the incident happened on the planet Plagen.

"Same old same old with a bit of a change, I run this operation now; so tell me what brings you to this part of the galaxy?" Zandoor asked cheerfully hearing his old friend's voice.

"Business, I'm here on business as a matter of fact it has something to do with what got me in trouble the last time I was here." Saketth replied.

"D.S.W. thought you had enough of that when I saved your butt and got you off Plagen?"

"Yeah well as it stands I need it for a business transaction; and as a matter of fact it's crucial that I get it or the deals off." Saketth replied a tad of urgency in his voice.

"Well my friend no promises but land we'll eat, drink, reminisce then we'll see about getting you a case of D.S.W. I hope you have a deep pocket cause it ain't cheap… you're cleared to land on platform… 1654B, see you in ten… out." Zandoor informed Saketth

"Thanks Zandoor see you in ten, Saketth out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emperor Skywalker had gotten the reports he'd wanted, gone over them, and found nothing that would lead him to where his son taken. Therefore, as punishment for his son's disappearance he'd placed the entire planet of Tatooine under a marshal law. Every ship coming or going was thoroughly searched and its occupants interrogated until the Emperor himself was satisfied that they were innocent. For the better part of a day and a half, that's how business went on Tatooine. Nevertheless, even the Emperor had to admit; and eventually did, that he was taking things to the extreme. By midday on the second day he lifted the restriction and placed it only on incoming ships, and those ships just had there ships logs scanned for previous destinations and any destination where the starting point was Tatooine.

His anxiety rising by the day Emperor Skywalker stormed past Governor Antilles secretary and right into the Governors office.

"Governor Antilles, I leave for Coruscant within the hour I will return in three days time you have that long to finish my out post and to find any leads on the slave ring… Is that clear Governor?"

Governor Antilles barely having enough time to recover from the Emperors abrupt entry stood and while saluting confirmed the Emperor's order, or rather threat.

"It will be done my Emperor."

Moreover, just as abruptly as Emperor Skywalker had entered he turned and was gone leaving Governor Antilles and his secretary wondering if it was something they had done that warranted such and abrupt visit.

Aszzme' entered the Governor's office and with a scared and perplexed look on her face asked.

"Is it me or does the Emperor seem preoccupied with something else besides the slave ring?"

"No it isn't you we've all noticed it, something has the Emperors attention and I have a very good feeling it has something to do with a family member and the slave ring, he was very interested in stopping it the last time I saw him on Coruscant." Wedge replied.

"The Emperor has family?" asked.

"None that I am aware of... at least not alive…" Wedge answered but was interruptedby his secretary.

"I wouldn't, or couldn't think it possible with the stories we hear." She cut in looking to where the Emperor had left.

"That may be, but you didn't see what he did to the former Governor and to see him like this could only suggest that some where some time someone in his family was a slave, and I'd hate to be the person that enslaved them when the Emperor finds them."

"Ok so I take it you want efforts doubled on the out post and a third shift added to speed things up right?" Aszzme' asked.

"You're a peach Aszzme', I also think that this situation bears some looking into, you have any suggestions on how we can look up some info on the Emperor, he must have a past wouldn't you think, I mean beside the obvious?"

"I may have some one I can ask but no promises mind you, I don't know how they'll feel looking into the past of the Emperor, and I'm sure there are triggers to alert people that may do just what your asking... but I will ask."

"Thanks Aszzme' I don't know what I do without you." Wedge said with a smile.

"You haven't been in charge long enough to ask that question yet, Governor." She answered and smiled in return


	18. Chapter 18

'**A Wish Come true'**

**Chapter 18**

His reason for stopping on the planet Excarga turned out to be a little more than what Saketth had expected, not only did he attain the highly illegal D.S.W. but he also landed prospects for future jobs; once his present mission was completed, and met up with another long time friend. Boarding his ship, he paid his respects to Zandor before continuing up the ramp to his ship

"Thanks for the case Zandor I owe you a big one."

"Not a problem… I couldn't move the stuff any way, it's still too hot, just don't wait too long before visits next time, a_nd_ I'll collect what you owe me then." Zandor replied with a loud chuckle.

Saketth shook his head he knew that the next time he'd stopped on Excarga Zandor would collect on that favor the only thing was he wasn't sure what Zandor would want, or worse what he would have him do. Not wanting to think about it he shook the thought and prepared his ship for departure. Once in orbit he waited for clearance to leave but was dumbfound as why he had to wait, it wasn't like this place was the hub of the galaxy his was the only ship leaving and no other ships were coming in, at least that he could see. Looking at Excarga on the screen, which displayed a view of the planet from the aft camera, he was glad he'd thought of his stimulants running scheme. Had he gone another way he wouldn't have met up with Zandor; gotten an offer for some side jobs, and met up with another long time friend, Siggyy Javvii.

Notably, Siggyy was considered as one of the luckiest smugglers alive. Nick named the _'blaster'_; of all the times he was chased and boarded they never found any incriminating evidence. That's where his nickname came into place; every time he thought he was in trouble; he'd blast his cargo out an airlock then return within few hours to sometimes a few days later to retrieve his jettisoned booty, and every time, his booty was there, he'd then retrieve his goods and complete his run.

Siggyy was good company with an uncanny sense for danger, he'd actually thought he was a Jedi, but a trip to the Jedi temple proved that wrong, so he attributed his fortune as just being lucky at knowing where the danger was. Siggyy had also informed him that he'd gotten into a line of work that paid heavily, with the boss adding systems to your ship free of charge. Saketth knew exactly who it was and once he was back in space, he'd send him a note saying just that. He'd see him at the Den. Punching the switch his ship entered hyperspace, and he left his two old friends behind.

Several hours later Saketth re-entered real space just outside Tatooine's gravity well, he was going over last minute things to make sure all was in order. Approaching the planet, he would do the norm by contacting Tatooine's spaceport, requesting landing co-ordinates, then followed them to the letter. A rather routine procedure, that played out hundreds, sometimes thousands of times a day; depending on the planet. After landing, he'd be quarantined until port security swept his ship making sure he didn't bring some alien rodent or other such pest to the planet.

What he hadn't expected on his approach to the planet is what he saw outside the view port of his ship. There were no ships landing on Tatooine; and as far as he could tell the only ships moving were ships coming from Tatooine and the Tie-Fighters zipping between ships that were dead in space. He was about to contact Tatooine's spaceport when he was contacted by another ship.

"Approaching ship you will halt landing procedures to the surface and prepare to be boarded for complete search and records download."

Saketth caught off guard voiced his concern and requested on who's authority that they were doing this.

"Who is this; identify yourself! On whose authority is this being done, I have urgent business planet side I need to land!" Saketth barked answering the call.

Not having to wait long, his reply came almost immediately after he replied to the first order.

"This is Captain Glendal of the Star destroyer 'Chatos', it is under the authority of the **Emperor**, you are to cut engines as do as previously ordered or my next transmission will not be over the comm.… is that clear!" Captain Glendal replied with assertion.

Saketth taken back at the threat did as ordered, cutting his engines, he placed the ship on stand-by, and then he contacted Captain Glendal.

"Captain Glendal, this Saketh Zippa, how long is this delay going to take as I said I have urgent business on the surface, and a tight schedule to keep?"

"Captain Zippa, you'll we be searched in order of arrival, I suggest you contact whoever it is you have urgent business with and tell them you'll be delayed… Captain Glendal… out."

Saketth exasperated at the upcoming wait for the search looked down at the case beside him, this could prove interesting, according to law, he would have to be interrogated by the ruling planets government for having the illegal wine, but the Empire wrote the law. Would Wedge still have jurisdiction or would the Empire intercede? A good question, but a question he didn't want the answered. He did have smugglers compartments on his ship but with the Empire's new technologies he didn't want to chance that they'd find the case of D.S.W. so he have to go to plan-B. Of all the hiding places on a ship, and having had his ship searched many times, there was one place they never checked; the coolant tanks, hiding it there he was assured they'd not find it but it also held a high chance that the product would become contaminated. Not that he cared he didn't buy the stuff to drink, but in the same respect he figured he could sell it in the end if Wedge in fact let him have the case back; unofficially of course. Looking down at the case beside his seat he said, "Ok you, off to the coolant tanks, and let's hope you don't get contaminated." Saketth said talking to the case as if it were a living breathing object.

Several hours had passed before Saketth had finally received word that he was to be searched next. To pass the time while he waited, he updated his records something he rarely did but under the circumstances he thought it prudent, fortunately he had a set of fake destinations and landings just for occasions like this; not that this happened all the time but in his line of work you had to a contingency plan for everything. So in the time it took them to finally arrive and search his ship he already updated his logs.

All were legitimate stops he just hadn't done them in a while and if the Empire decided to follow up and check that he actually did make the stops, when they called- the person they talked to would assure them that Saketth did in fact stop there for a time.

Pressurizing the docking collar, he unlocked the airlock allowing the stormtroopers access to his ship.

"Captain Zippa you will step aside and allow my crew to do its work." a stormtrooper said his finger readily on the trigger of his repeater blaster.

Saketth smirked at the trooper then looked to his blaster finally looking back at the trooper giving him a wink then stepped a side.

The search took a little over an hour, with the trooper that had first talked to Saketth, in fact the only trooper that talked at all, marked down all kinds of data on a datapad that was a bit larger than the usual datapads. Saketth had tried several times to look over the troopers shoulder trying to see what he was reporting but each time the trooper caught him, with the last time patting his blaster. Saketth got his meaning, retired to the common area of the ship, and waited for conclusion of the search.

Still waiting in the common area, he knew the search was concluded when he heard the other troopers packing up their equipment but in fact, what was happening was another more important person was boarding. Several seconds later, a distinguished looking gentleman entered the common area. Standing and extending his hand Saketth new exactly who he was by his uniform and the rank insignia on the breast pocket.

"Captain Glendal I presume?"

Behind him entering shortly after the captain were two stormtroopers one holding the rather large datapad, which was probably the one that had first threatened him.

"I am Captain Glendal, please be seated this won't take but a moment." Captain Glendal said motioning towards the seat Saketth had just vacated.

Following Captain Glendal's request Saketth stood behind the seat he had been sitting in but stopped, offering Captain Glendal a seat first. Captain Glendal nodded then the two sat at the same time.

"Well Captain Zippa it seems you've had some new improvements made to your ship recently?"

"Yeah, is that a crime?" Saketth asked sarcastically.

"No, no not at all it's just that the systems you had installed are usually on military ships or… _smugglers ships_." Captain Glendal said looking to see if Saketth was going to give a clue that he'd hit the right note.

"Well in my line of business you have to watch out for pirates, after all I do fly all over the galaxy."

"And what is it exactly that you do that you need… let me see." Captain Glendal said looking at the list of improvements.

"Ahh here it is… a Scramjet system, a Magnetron Sweep, a Vanish 2 Sensor, Longview 3P2.X sensor array, a Masterline-70 Oc-Terminal, and lastly a Deflector M3, quite the expensive set of systems to have installed, and all at the same time."

"Like I said in my line of business I need those systems to protect my employer's property." Saketth replied still not giving a complete answer.

"And again I ask you… what it is that you do?" Captain Glendal asked with conviction.

"You tell me, you guys are the ones that down loaded my records it's all there I've nothing to hide." Saketth replied a bit upset at Captain Glendal's accusation.

"Ok… I'll tell you what I think- I think you are a smuggler and a rather good one, especially by the amount of credits you must have spent on these upgrades, now I ask you one last time what do you do, and you better make it sound believable?"

"You have it all there in the memory banks of that datapad... call the places I've stopped I'll give you the comm. frequencies you'll see I'm no smuggler, I'm a legitimate freighter." Saketth replied angrily.

"Oh we've already started to do that my friend and if anything comes back out of order you'll find yourself under arrest and you ship will be confiscated disassembled and searched thoroughly, until we are finished you will remain here under guard."

With that, Captain Glendal rose from his seat pointed to the two stormtroopers to remain, then left the ship, he was almost to the common area passageway when he stopped adding, and "We should be done corroborating your story in roughly a day. If all checks out you'll be on you way with my apologies for the delay, if I'm wrong… if I'm right however." Captain Glendal paused and with a smirk finished.

"Well I think you know what will happen."

Saketth sat and watched as Captain Glendal left then looking to the two stormtroopers asked, "Well it looks like we're going to be friends for a while. I wouldn't be a gracious host if I didn't offer you guys a drink, or maybe a sandwich?"

The stormtroopers just stood looking a Saketth and said nothing. Saketth knew they wouldn't want anything he was just being sarcastic, something he knew the stormtroopers would expect.

"No takers… last chance," Saketth said heading towards the galley, "ok you don't know what you're missing I make a mean Bantha Steak sandwich, and I have blue milk."

Again, the troopers said nothing but just stared at Saketth as he walked into the galley.

Entering the galley Saketth added, "Ok suit yourself more for me, but don't say I didn't offer."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Luke woke to unfamiliar surroundings turning his head this way and that he couldn't find anything recognizable. Trying to lift his head he found it difficult and then noticed he had an excruciating headache. Not to mention that he could not move anything below his neck Able to lift his head slightly he saw two figures standing with their backs to him, but try as he might he couldn't get their attention. It was by chance that a medical droid had been doing its rounds that Luke was discovered awake. Upon finding, this out the droid notified the two men who promptly turned in surprise then headed over to Luke's hibernation chamber.

"Well now what do we have here?" a gruff looking man said as he approached the head of the chamber.

The other man a less mean looking man smiled replying, "He can't hear you these things are sound proof."

Try as he might Luke couldn't hear a word they were saying, he knew they were talking about him. With panic setting in the look on his face became one of intense horror as he now thought he had lost his hearing. Seeing the look on his face the gruff looking man decided to open the chamber.

"He's gonna panic, Zak, we better open the tube."

"You know the penalty for doing that we'll get pinched a half day wages, Goram."

"That's only if they're still unconscious he's obviously not unconscious so we have every right to open the tube, rookie." Goram replied just as gruffly as he looked.

Zak was not a rookie he knew the rules and he recited the rule back to Goram.

"The rule states that the subjects are not to be disturbed unless damaged, _physically_ damaged… does this subject looked physically damaged?"

"No… not yet but when the coma gas has completely warn off and true panic sets in he will be… do _you_ want to be the one to tell the boss that you did nothing to prevent that, cause I sure don't." Gram replied sarcastically.

Zak was sure that there was logic in that statement but all they had to do was sedate the subject, Goram was the one to order that, after all he was in charge. Going with that thought, he asked, "Why don't we just put him under again?"

Goram shook his head, mostly in disappointment, he was suppose to be sent people that knew what they were doing; basic med techs knew that if a person was coming off sedation they could be re-sedated without the doctors permission. And with that in mind he replied, "You are a rookie… he's coming out of being knocked out by the coma gas, if, mind you and I did say **if** we do that… what are the chances that he could slip into a real coma from being overdosed by sedatives, or worse… die from it?"

Zak thought about that, for a minute then it popped into his head, basic med teachings are that the first dose is given if more is required then a doctor's order is needed. Now he did feel like a rookie trying to hide his embarrassment he replied, "Well then I guess you better let him out while I see if there's a cell ready for him." Turning quickly before Goram could comment he headed to the holding cells adjacent to the med center.

Goram just stared at Zak then turned his attention to Luke; with a smile, he started the opening procedures for the Luke's tube. Pushing a few buttons, he then inserted a pass code key into the locking mechanism a waited the few seconds as the tube door slid open. A hissing nose sounded as the last air lock was disengaged as the lid slid open Goram smiled as he looked down at Luke, in a soft tone said.

"Well my friend, you're supposed to be sleeping."

"I… I don't want to sleep; I want to get out of here." Luke said in a subdued voice.

"Well still kind of groggy aren't we?" Goram asked hearing the subdued tone of Luke's voice.

"I, I feel a little dizzy." Luke replied.

"You'll feel that way for an hour or two less once we get you to the infirmary and get you some meds." Goram said still smiling.

"Where am I?" Luke asked trying to sit up but unable to due to the lasting affect of the coma gas.

"Whoa there no sitting up… not until you've had those meds I was telling you about can't have you falling and injuring yourself." Goram said placing a hand on Luke's chest to settle him.

"I don't want to stay in here I want to get out." The tone in Luke's voice now turning to panic.

"Listen, my young friend, I'll get you out, but you're going to have to wait until we get to the infirmary that means I have to keep you in here." Goram urgently said trying to calm his young patient.

Luke tried to push against Goram hand but to no avail the best he could do was raise his head a little more than he could when he'd first awakened. Goram knew that as the hours ticked away Luke would regain mobility but until he could stand on his own he needed to be watched. More so now that Luke wanted so much to get up. That's when it struck him people hit with coma gas were usually out for at least a week that was standard procedure when shipping slaves. How was it that this subject was awake?

The first of two questions Goram needed to find the answers for, the second question, when was this one put under? He could ask his young friend, but one of the side affects from the coma gas was temporary amnesia. The only other way was to ask the pilot that brought the subject. Hopefully the pilot was still on planet, but not likely. Usually they dropped their cargo and left, occasionally though they were hired to complete the delivery. Goram hoped that this was one of those times.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Emperor Skywalker had only been gone for three days. Upon his return he was not disappointed by Governor Antilles. The outpost he'd wanted set up was completely finished and staffed, and as per the Emperor's order while doing so the graves were not disturbed. In fact Wedge had seen to it that several troopers and one maintenance crew were assigned to specifically take care of the area and repair any inadvertent damage that might have occurred during the construction of the Emperor's outpost.

"I trust all is in working order Governor Antilles?" Emperor Skywalker said as he and Governor headed to the Governor's private docking bay.

"It is Milord." Wedge replied adding a slight bow.

"Good, now you will continue with business as usual and forget that I am here." Emperor Skywalker ordered.

Keeping with his stride he left Wedge behind as the door to the docking bay opened. Wedge quickly glanced in but all he saw were the two troopers standing at the bottom of the loading ramp to the Emperor's shuttle.

Wedge's anxiety eased a bit as all the Emperor was concerned with was the progress of his temporary outpost. He hadn't pressed the issue on having an update on how things were progressing with shutting down the slave ring, and that was fine with Wedge, but truth be known he didn't have one and Saketth was two days behind in getting him that update. As the Emperor's shuttle left the docking bay he wondered, where his old friend was.

At that same moment far above Tatooine, Saketth was stuck in orbit while his records were scrutinized then double checked then re-scrutinized. Had Wedge known he might have been able to expedite Saketth's search and ordered it to be done on planet. But there again he hadn't known, at least not until his comm. link buzzed him, but this page wasn't to the Governor's comlink, but a private comlink, a link he'd given to Saketth in case of an emergency at the start of his mission.

"To whom am I speaking?" The voice asked coming from the small device.

"I might ask you the same…bud?" Wedge replied smugly. He knew that if anyone was calling it was to corroborate something Saketth had told… whoever it was on the other end of this transmission.

"This is Lt. Hanson Strongbow of the Imperial Star destroyer 'Chatos', now I repeat to whom am I speaking?"

"Chatos… Chatos?" Wedge said to himself as he realized he was talking to a ship that was now in orbit about Tatooine.

It was a ship he was all too familiar with having been sent by the then Governor of Tatooine to attend its dedication as a new ship in an even newer Empire. The 'Chatos' had been one of the first destroyers built and commissioned by Emperor Skywalker shortly after becoming the Emperor. He'd chosen the name because while he was the underling of the late Emperor Palpatine he'd read in a passage while purging the old Jedi archives of an ancient academy known as the 'Chatos Academy '. He had read that the 'Chatos Academy' was believed to be one of the original incarnations of the Jedi Order. In fact the members of the 'Chatos Academy were referred to as Paladins which was another clue that lead people to believe that they were the originators of the Jedi order. With that in mind, Emperor Skywalker thought it a proper name, for the first built ship of a new founded Empire. It also silently gave homage to an order he owed a great deal too.

Shaking the memory he replied, "A… Yeah this Zach Riban, what's the problem I'm kinda busy here?"

"Mr. Riban, we're calling to corroborate that a Saketth Zippa was delivering to you a load of motivators, and coolant fluids."

"Sakky, yeah he was here… bout two days ago, nice guy- very punctual, I do business with him all the time."

"Would you be willing to submit an affidavit stating that fact?"

"Sure as long as it doesn't get me in trouble, where do I send it?" Wedge replied.

"Send us your comm. code and personal I.D. through this transmission, in more is needed you will be contacted." Lt. Strongbow instructed.

"Will do… sending now." Wedge replied punching a couple of buttons on his comm. link.

"Information received Mr. Riban- thank you for your assistance- Chatos out."

Wedge shook his head then shrugged his shoulders thinking who ever it was that was in charge of the communications on the 'Chatos' wasn't that bright. Standard procedures told that when corroborating information, if able, and the contacting ship is in orbit of the planet, a face to face meeting is ordered. Standard procedure also dictated that a trace was also ordered to see if the contact was in fact on the planet so indicated. As far as Wedge could tell neither was done. Someone was circumventing procedure and when the time was right, and this particular time Wedge was willing to let it slide.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The short five minute trip from Anchorhead to the Lars homestead found Emperor Skywalker quite pleased with Governor Antilles's efforts. He did exactly as asked and in the time allotted. Though there were still some crews around making minor adjustments. The outpost itself was fully operational and sufficiently equipped. After a quick trip through the small outpost he dismissed his entourage and headed to the one place he most wanted to check… his mother's grave.

Entering the site he was quite pleased at how he found the area nothing was touched in fact the Governor had seen fit to place a bench there, obviously he knew the grave meant something to the Emperor, but he'd never find out… at least not in the near future.

Sitting on the bench he stared at the graves there remembering the faces of loved ones long gone, and then finally set his eyes on the one grave that meant the most to him- his mother's. He found it funny that of all the things he done, all the people he'd killed from then till now, and a solemn promise he'd made to himself that he'd never shed a tear for anyone ever again.

Recently though after seeing his mother's grave after the long years of his life and finding out that he'd had a son. The wave of emotions and memories that he purposely had forgotten returned. With all that knowledge it was only the thought of his mother that brought a tear to his eye. Kneeling at her grave he whispered.

"I'm here mother… I have so much to tell you… I don't know where to begin."

Looking at his surrounding he found it hard to continue but did.

"Where did I go wrong?"

"How could I have strayed so far from everything you taught me… everything you believed in and instilled in me?"

"Forgive me mother for shaming everything you stood for, for ignoring everything you taught me."

There was so much to tell her even though she couldn't hear him it was comforting a little just to unburden himself to someone he knew was better than he… someone he still looked up to.

"I wish you could see my son mother he's a lot like me, he's stubborn… he's… he's my new beginning my reason to right so many wrongs in this galaxy… so many wrongs that I myself have committed."

"I had him mother… right in front of me and because of me stupidity I let him slip away, but I promise you, here and now mother I will find him…"

"I will teach him the things you taught me…"

"… and together we both will live a life you'd be proud of, I promise you mother."

Unburdening himself made him feel better he only wished that some how he could have heard her answer, listen to her advice, feel her touch, but he couldn't the only thing he had was something she'd told him along time ago when Qui-Gon Jinn had taken him to become a Jedi.

"_Follow your heart my son and you'll never go wrong."_

"I'll be back mother… I love you"

He promised, as he took one final look at her grave, reached over to stroke the marker; then turning ever so slowly he left, his head hung low, but on his face something that had not been possible in many years… a tear and a smile formed on the Emperor's face, though unseen to all it was there and he felt it, felt the joy of smiling once again. He missed his mother, but as he walked away all the feeling of dread and the lonesomeness that plagued every minute of his life from that fateful day during Month 5 in the year 19, when he ceased to be Anakin Skywalker and became Darth Vader.All that hatred, all the fear of losing, all that dead emotion left him as like when he was a small child and his mother comforted him. A sense of gratification and happiness filled him. It was at this moment that he knew he'd be reunited with his son no matter what it took to get him back, no matter how many credits he spent, no matter what he used, he would get him back, after all he was the Emperor.


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N: **Sorry for the delay, but as you know sometimes life throws you a curve. I'll try to keep up dating regulary. Again sorry for the long wait... I hope you enjoy this chapter. As always I own none of this I'm just playing in Mr. Lucas's sand box._

'**A Wish Come True'**

**Chapter 19**

While securing Luke in the med center the reasons for Luke being awake ran through Goram's head, and of everything he thought of there was no other explanation but one… Luke was a Force sensitive. It was a long shot to be sure, but it was the only logical explanation for Luke being awake. He'd heard stories when he was a kid from his parents on how the Jedi were able to do so many extraordinary things by using the Force. His next step was to tell the Director. With one final check of Luke he turned and headed straight to the directors office. Once he was in the Director's office he began to tell him of his suspicions.

"You're sure he's a Force sensitive?" the director asked enthusiastically.

In his mind the credit chits were mounting, he remembered a message he'd received anonymously when he first started the Den. He never could figure out where the message came from, and while he never thought he'd ever actually get a Force sensitive person, he remembered the message word for word. _'All Force users are to be sold to me; I will top any buyer…' _The words _**'top any buyer'**_ stood out in his mind, that and the return comm. signal. The only thing he didn't know was whether or not the comm. Code was still good.

"Yes sir," Goram answered, snapping the director out of his credit oriented stupor, "it's the only explanation for him being awake so soon."

"That's it, that's you reason for telling me he's a Force sensitive, because he's awake?" The director replied less than pleased as now the credits that in his mind were adding up in his account were now leaving it.

"No, sir, please listen… it all makes sense if you just look at the evidence."

Knowing the possible amount of credits he'd receive for a Force sensitive being the director was willing to hear the explanation but kept his finger on the button that would call his guards and remove the incompetent fool that now stood before him.

"Convince me, you have five minutes." The director ordered skeptically, "Fail and out the airlock you go."

"W-well sir you know that the effects of coma gas on a regular being?" Goram started.

"Do you think me a total moron, of course I know the effects, and I do have to say that so far my confidence in you is beginning to fail."

"Well the amount of coma gas used on an individual depends on where they are coming from and where they are going."

"I see go on." The director replied now more skeptical, his finger about to depress the button to call his guards.

"Well by all accounts this individual should be out for at least another five days yet he's awake in our med center at this very minute, so the only way he'd be awake would be if the coma gas is bad, which we both know can't happen… or."

The director nodded now understanding where Goram was going with his story.

"Or he's a Force sensitive and the Force somehow purged the coma gas from his body." The director cut in.

"Exactly sir, it is the only explanation." Goram finished.

"Is another way to confirm if he's a Force sensitive?" The director asked Goram, totally involved in the situation.

"Well not wanting to be totally unprepared in coming to you with this information," and with a large smile on his face, "it took me a bit of time but I did remember a test that will confirm that he is Force sensitive."

"Well get to it man the faster we find out the quicker I'll get my credits, and you my friend will get the bonus." The director said his smile just as large if not larger than Goram's.

"I'll get right to it sir... you should know within the hour Director." Goram finished, turning he left the director office.

Intrigued the director asked before Goram was totally out of ear shot, Um what kind of test is it?"

"It's a midi, midi… midi-chlorians test."

"Midi-chlorians test?" The director returned a bewildered look on his face.

"It was the test developed by the Jedi healers to see if the midi-chlorian level of its prospects was high enough to train them as Jedi."

"You're sure that's it, a simple blood test?" The director asked a tad of skepticism in his voice.

"That's what it said in the transcript, of course I'll have to refresh my memory but that's what I recall."

"Ok well don't let me keep you any longer see to it, and fast. I want to know what the results of that test as soon as they're done."

Goram nodded to the director then turned and exited his office. Leaving him there to ponder all the credits they were in line to make should this individual turn out to be what their present evidence was telling them… a Force sensitive.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Saketth sat as patiently as he could while the Empire did it's best to figured out what he was up to. Drumming his fingers on the table he went from looking at the deck of Sabbacc cards he pulled out from the galley, to glancing at the two guards standing over him. Grabbing the deck he held it up asking.

"Any of you two interested in a friendly game of Sabbacc?"

The two guards stood motionless not moving one millimeter. Again Saketth motioned with the cards but neither of the guards moved. Throwing the deck down he looked down as the deck slid across the table with some of the cards falling to the floor.

It had been nearly two hours since the search and the subsequent visit from the imperial captain. Time was of the essence and Saketth patience was beginning to wear thin.

"Call your captain and see what the hold up is, this is ridiculous, I've business to attend."

Again the guards said nothing and stood as they did after receiving their orders. Saketth at one point tried to walk by them but the two guards just stepped in front of the door barring his exit from the common area. Again not saying anything but motioned him back to his seat.

With a heavy sigh Saketth went back to his seat stopping momentarily stopping to pick up the Sabbacc cards that had fallen to the floor. Sitting heavily in the seat he began drumming his fingers on the table. It was shortly there after that one of the troopers comlink must have went off.

Because the trooper put his hand to the side of his helmet, after a nod and a, "yes sir" The trooper looked to Saketth saying, "You are free to go about your business." With that the trooper turned and headed to the air lock where his shuttle was waiting to return him to the 'Chatos'.

"That's it… no apologies… no basket of fruit… nothing... be sure to write guys." Saketth said sarcastically as the troopers entered the airlock.

Several moments later the echoes from the disengaging ship sounded through Saketth's own ship. Hearing that, he headed to the cockpit to see just how much the Imps messed up his ship. Sitting in the pilot's seat he began running diagnostic tests hoping that what ever the Imps did it wasn't going to take him the rest of the day to fix. Much to surprise, and after many diagnostic tests, everything seemed to be running fine.

"Hmm." Saketth whispered too himself.

Then just as he thought everything was fine a deeper more sinister thought entered it. After being searched several times, and always passing, this was the only time he didn't need to fix or realign something and that only meant one thing. The Imps had placed a tracer or worse tracers aboard his ship.

"Now that just throws a hydrospanner into things doesn't it?" Saketth said aloud.

He was stuck; his next move would most assuredly get either himself killed or captured for more intense questioning. That type of questioning always left one sitting in the corner drooling on oneself. Pulling his comlink from his belt he punched in the secure code directly linking him to Wedge.

"Ahh, I knew you'd be calling having a little Imperial trouble are we?" Wedge asked mockingly.

"Very funny Wedge I suppose that it was your idea for them to stop and board me?" Saketth asked just as scathingly.

"Oh no… that wasn't me you were rightfully boarded and searched per order of the Emperor then again so was every ship entering Tatooine's gravity well." Wedge replied keeping with his slightly smug tone.

"Well working for the Empire you do know that they placed tracers on my ship, my question is how do you purpose I get them off without getting arrested?" Saketth returned now getting miffed at Wedge carefree attitude to his problem.

Wedge figuring he carried as far as he could before Saketth popped a gyro said,

"Take you ship to Anchorhead, dock your ship at docking bay 75A and everything will be taken care of… I'll see you within the hour… Wedge out."

"Now that's more like it," Saketth said punching in the co-ordinates for Anchorhead.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Emperor Skywalker paced his new office not only had every lead he had led to nothing. Nothing was forthcoming in the near future. His only hope was the upcoming report from Governor Antilles, and his operative. The report was due in the next couple of days but with Emperor Skywalker being so close to getting his; only to let him slip through his fingers because of his thick headedness, he wanted the report now.

With a flick of his finger and a slight force push, he activated his comm. contacting the Governor of Tatooine. Several seconds later a small full standing figure of the Governor appeared before the Emperor.

"Yes my Emperor." Wedge replied bowing.

"I wish an up-date from your operative." Lord Vader informed The Governor, his voice looming.

"I am expecting a report with in the hour my Emperor, he is on his way now, had it not have been for the search by the 'Chatos' he'd have been here sooner."

"The 'Chatos', stopped you operative, I trust all is in order?"

"Yes, milord steps were taken to assure his passing the search and he is now on his way to have the tracers removed from his ship." Wedge informed the Emperor.

"Good… bring this operative before me when he lands I wish to see him."

"As you wish my Emperor." Wedge said with a bow.

With the same finger, the Emperor ended the conversation with the governor, and in the same motion called his in office assistant.

"Yes my liege." His assistant asked as he entered the office.

"We will be having visitors see to it they are taken care of and brought to me upon their arrival, we will be having a midday meal in the conference room."

With a bow the assistant left the office at the same time calling for his subordinates informing them as to the Emperor's guests.

Emperor Skywalker pleased at least that something may come out of the day's disappointments waited with patience, or as much patience as he could muster for the time being.


	20. Chapter 20

'**A Wish Come True'**

**Chapter 20**

Three days had passed since Luke had woken up and was eventually placed in a cell located in the med center of where ever it was that he was. Many times through out the boring hours he sat in the cell contemplating everything that had happened to him.

"I have to be the unluckiest kid in the universe." He said with a slight chuckle.

It wasn't a funny laugh but the kind of laugh that you seemed to use when things just didn't go quite the way you hope or expected. Shaking himself from his day dreaming he looked up just in time to see the one person he'd come to know, well, as well as he could get to know someone in three days, was heading towards his direction and the look on his face was one that said Luke wasn't going to like what was coming next.

Luke had named him Scoogie after a character he'd seen in a holo-vid when his aunt and uncle were still alive. The tech didn't mind him calling him that it was better than giving his real name thus there was no real attachment Not that there was any in this line of work; the slaves came in and went out- just like that. Luke was the only one that stayed any length of time to date, and no matter what his situation the med tech in Scoogie still had compassion for people he dealt with more than just in passing; after all they were living and breathing beings.

As Scoogie approached Luke broke the ice first.

"Shipping day Scoogie?" He asked in a low beaten tone.

Scoogie nodded with a weary look then replied.

"You're shipping out in a few hours."

"Where am I going?" Luke asked.

"I have no idea." Scoogie started his look changing from weary to regretful, "the order just read to prepare you in two hours and someone from another part of the station would come to pick you up."

Luke didn't know what to do so he just stared at Scoogie who in turn just stared at Luke. Several minutes passed, so it seemed, then Luke with a tranquil look and an equal tone said.

"I don't blame you Scoogie I know you're just following orders, thanks for being well sort of a friend while I was here."

"It's not right… you're just suppose to come in and go right back out there was to be no contact… I check to see that your tubes are in order, check vital signs, and then you're off to where ever it is they send you." Scoogie said despondently.

"It's ok Scoogie it's ok, they can't keep me a slave forever I know something they don't, someone is looking for me someone very powerful, at least I think he's very powerful. The last I saw of him he was fighting a whole clan of Sand People."

"Powerful sounds more like stupid to me, I've been to Tatooine and even though I was only there for less than a day the stories I heard say steer clear of the Sand People."

"Well if you don't know them I guess you could say that, but this man was dressed all in black and wearing a mask… he seemed to want the fight with them, and he had this sword thing I can only guess that it was a lightsaber… anyway when he wasn't looking I ditched him and here I am."

"Dressed all in black did he breathe funny?"

"Yeah he did, do you know him?" Luke asked a little charged that he might find out who the man in black was.

"Luke I have to leave, I'll be back shortly if this is what I think it is you maybe in a lot more trouble than I thought." Scoogie replied nervously.

Scoogie quickly turned and headed somewhere Luke had no idea where all he could do was watch until his new friend disappeared from his view. At first he was a little charged that he might find out who the man in black was, but when he saw the look on Scoogies' face he wasn't so sure he wanted to know anymore. Luke began to pace in his small cell and every few second he looked in the direction his friend went hoping to see him each time he looked up. What seemed like an eternity but in fact was only fifteen minutes, Luke looked up to see Scoogie coming his way with something in his hand.

"Sorry it took me so long Luke but I had a hard time finding a picture of who I'm about to show you, before you answer look at it good then tell me if this is the man you saw?"

Scoogie hesitantly turned the picture around and hoping that it wasn't who Luke described, waited for the answer that he already knew.

"Well?"

"Yup that's him but he wasn't wearing a cape and he was a bit dustier." Luke replied.

"Damn… I knew it… ok this is bad this is really bad." Scoogie said dismally.

"Scoogie who is he you have to tell me, I mean he's looking for me not you." Luke asked angrily.

"You're wrong Luke this guy is not just looking for you he's looking for this whole slave ring and he doesn't want to stop by for a cup of caf." Scoogie said all fired up as he turned and started to leave.

"I'll talk to you before they put you under, and don't tell anyone what you just told me."

"Scoogie you scaring me, don't leave, tell me who he is." Luke screamed.

Scoogie didn't stop he heard Luke's plea but it had to fall on deaf ears he had to think about what he had just learned and decide whether or not he should tell the Director. Stepping into his room he plopped himself down on his cot and contemplated everything. If he told the Director he might just kill Luke, but then that left him with the knowledge that he knew Luke was there which could bring about his own untimely death. He could alert the Emperor or the man in black as Luke called him, but then the Emperor would most assuredly torture him for information on where Luke was sent and then kill him. All the endings to this problem ended with his death and that was not something Scoogie wanted to deal with. After a good hour of playing each scenario over and over in his mind Scoogie ultimately decided to tell Luke that the man in black was one of the most notorious bounty hunter since Boba Fett, and keep this little secret to him self. Looking at the chronometer on the wall he saw that he had little more than an hour before Luke was to be put under and shipped out. He could keep his secret for ever if need be but the knowledge would haunt him until the day he died. Doing his best to bury the knowledge deep in his head he thought a quick jump in the fresher, a bite to eat before he headed back to the med center would help, but didn't. Once at the Med center he'd put on his best going in front of the director smile, and lie through his teeth to Luke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok Siggyy your on." Saketth said to his long time friend.

"But I'm not footing the creds; you're paying this time pal." Siggyy replied a grin from ear to ear.

"Well if we make it at the Den we won't be footing the bill for anything."

"True my friend very true, when are you due to go back?" Siggyy asked still grinning.

'I have a quick stop for supplies then a delivery and then back to pick up my creds and my next batch of packages- how about you?" Saketth asked in return.

"I'm heading there now so we'll have to co-ordinate our pickups." Siggyy surmised.

"You know the comm. frequency give me a call and we'll go from there." Saketth said with a nod.

"Will do Sak, take it slow." Siggyy said in parting.

"I'll take it anyway I can get it Siggyy you know that." Saketth added with a smirk.

"Yes… all to well my old friend all to well."

With the systems check out of the way and a course plotted for the Den, Siggyy watched as his old friend departed then receiving clearance, did the same. Once in space Siggyy plotted his jump to the Den and flipped the switch sending his old but quite refreshed Five-eighty freighter into hyperspace. He'd seen her in a junk heap and was quite surprised to find out the she was in better shape than the junk dealer thought. Spending some time fixing her up he used the ship as a home base thus saving him the credits of having to rent a room.

She was an elegant ship being a modest thirty-seven meters long with a payload of two hundred metric tons. Though she only housed six, which was fine with Siggyy, she also only had one laser cannon. But with the upgrades he'd made in all the years he'd owned her plus what the Director had done to his ship she could hold her own and then some.

With an eight-hour trip ahead of him he decided a quick walk around the ship was in order. He was thinking of taking a nap but with all the hubbub on the holo-net he hated the thought of waking up only to find himself in trouble with no time to figure a way out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sound of the lift of his ship closing and pressurizing behind him Saketth walked to the exit of the docking bay. It struck him as odd that a place that usually was teaming with activity, was now in a dead silence and bereft of the maintenance teams that crawled around like ants on a dropped piece of Corellian Snow cake. Stopping momentarily he turned facing his ship he felt something, he was being watched and while he was staring at his ship he heard the very familiar sound of a Storm troopers boots on the docking bay floor.

As he turned back towards the exit he saw that his passage to freedom was completely blocked by Storm troopers. At least twenty by a quick count all looked the same except for one, which had a green colored right shoulder plate. It was this Trooper that took the first step towards him and through he couldn't see his mouth he knew it was the same trooper that now talked to him.

"Don't move and place all your weapons on the floor in front of you… slowly if you please I wouldn't want you to be shot." A voice said from behind the trooper directly in front of Saketth.

"Oh don't worry I know how trigger happy you Storm troopers are." Saketth answered slowly taking his blaster out and placing it on the floor.

Raising his hands he pushed the blaster with his foot towards the closest trooper and waited.

"Come now Mr. Zippa do you think me a fool? I said all your weapons that includes the Vibro-blade tucked in your left boot as well as the spring loaded hold out blaster strapped to your wrist."

"Well you can't blame me for trying." Saketth said with a smirk.

"No but I can shoot you where you stand if you don't do as I ask you to… **to the letter, **do I make myself clear Mr. Zippa?" the trooper emphasized pointing his Blas tech rifle at Saketth

Saketth nodded in agreement then bent slightly to retrieve the Vibro-blade from his boot when the unmistakable sound rang through the docking bay of twenty or so Blast tech rifles being cocked then aimed in his direction."

"Whoa there boys lets just take it easy now." Saketth said a little worried as he placed the last of his weapons on the floor in front of him.

Rather than kick them as he did his blaster he took several steps to his right away from the weapons and stopped awaiting further instructions. His hands raised and with a bit of annoyance dared to ask.

"You mind telling me what this is all about?"

"You'll find out soon enough…"

"But if you really must know," Captain stopped the trooper in mid sentence continuing, "someone of very high importance is interested in talking to you."

"Captain Palleon," Saketth said, "your reputation is known through out the galaxy… I must be someone real important to send one of the Empires top Captains for little old me." Saketth replied with a touch of sarcasm.

"Oh I just happened to be in the neighborhood when the call came to detain you… if you don't mind this way please." Captain Palleon replied just as sarcastic stepping around the trooper he was behind and closer to Saketth.


	21. Chapter 21

**'A Wish Come True'**

**Chapter 21**

_**Hello all, sorry it's taken me so long to update**. _**_But real life has been dealing me a bolw of pits. Well for now the bowl it empty and I'm hoping to get back on schedule. Again I'm sorry for the delays... Happy reading._ **

Saketth walked slowly at first he knew that the charade with Captain Pallaeon was just for the trooper's sake but what he couldn't figure out was why, and who was he going to see. As he walked by, Captain Pallaeon stepped up next to him, with the entire squad of troopers falling in behind them. It was a short trek from the docking bay to the awaiting speeder just out side the spaceport. As they all approached the speeder the door open and again Captain Pallaeon motioned for Saketth to go first. Once Saketth was inside Captain Pallaeon turned and dismissed the squad then entered the speeder taking the seat opposite Saketth. Once the door closed and the speeder was well on its way to where ever it was going, Saketth couldn't hold back and with a rather annoyed tone and a look to match he voiced as much to Captain Pallaeon.

"You mind telling me what the hell that was all about?"

"That was just a precaution." Captain Pallaeon answered calmly.

"A precaution huh… might I remind you it was you who came to me for this mission not the other way around I don't expect to receive that treatment again." Saketth replied emphatically.

Captain Pallaeon could blame Saketth for being angry and if the rolls were reversed he'd probably react in the same way. So he tolerated the verbal assault from Saketth.

"I'm sorry but it was quite necessary… rest assured that all your belongings will be aboard your ship when you return to it as well as it being refueled and restocked, but as I said all quite necessary."

"Necessary! Nothing is necessary who is it that I'm supposed to see… the Emperor."  
Saketth said mockingly knowing; or so he thought that the Emperor would never be caught on Tatooine.

"As a matter of fact Mr. Zippa that is exactly who wants to see you, so you see it is all quite necessary as I told you."

"The Emperor…wants to see me?" Saketth said almost slipping on the words as they came out of his mouth.

"That is correct Mr. Zippa did you not think this would happen after all you are working for the Emperor."

"Yeah... well... I know, but I figured I have a go between and not have see him directly."

"Well what ever we figured that all changed when the Emperor asked to see you, I might suggest you answer every question truthfully or this may be your last audience with anyone." Captain Pallaeon warned.

Saketth had known what; or rather, the incident that Captain Pallaeon was referring to. Wedge had told him in confidence that the only reason he'd become the Governor of Tatooine was because his predecessor was killed by Emperor Skywalker for incompetence. Saketth did not take this information lightly as a matter of fact when Captain Pallaeon had told him it was the Emperor that wanted to see him that incident was the first thought that popped into his mind.

Captain Pallaeon had seen the look on Saketth's face when he found out who it was that had wanted to see him. So Captain Pallaeon did not press the issue he let Saketth sit and contemplate what he might say to the Emperor.

The trip to the Emperor's small but heavily fortified encampment took thirty minutes though to Saketth it seemed longer. He was looking forward to the meeting and the only thing he had going for him was that the Emperor himself had sanctioned the mission he was now undertaking. Once the speeder was cleared by the gate guards they headed straight to the main building which seemed to be the only building of any size. The only other two structures on the encampment seemed only large enough to be a maintenance shack and storage shed. Though where the Empire was concerned what one saw on the surface could be deceiving. Once stopped, the speeder's door opened and the two men exited the speeder. Captain Pallaeon motioned for Saketth to stand to one side while he issued orders to the trooper who drove them there. Once finished the trooper nodded closed the door to the speeder and just sat. Obviously he'd been ordered to wait by Captain Pallaeon, or so Saketth thought, probably to bring them back to the space port.

As the Emperor Skywalker stared out the window of his office, the man he hoped would bring him his son was being escorted to the door of his newly built outpost. With all leads as to where his son might have gone- exhausted, his last hope was in the person he was now watching through the window. It was hard to believe that the Emperor of the known galaxy needed help with anything, it was even harder for the Emperor himself to concede that he had no where else to go. But that wasn't what angered him most, it was the fact that he; being the chosen one, with all his powers in the Force he could not locate his son. He felt as helpless as he did so many years ago when his mother; after being tortured for days by the sand people, died in his arms. The mystic power as it was called by non Force users that aided him first as Anakin Skywalker, and now as Emperor was as useless to him now as it was then. And to settle with asking the help of a smuggler belittled the Emperor even more. When the man had finally entered the complex Emperor Skywalker turned away from the window and began pacing, the anxiety he was feeling was something new to him, he now knew what it was like to be a parent, and though the feeling was new and strange to him-he like it, he liked the warm feeling it gave him. It reminded him of the hugs his mother gave him when he was a child it also reminded him of the love he and Padame' shared. But like before he'd have to bury those feelings. To show weakness to any of his subjects especially one as cunning as a smuggler would not be wise; for besides the Jedi and Sith, Smugglers could pick up on the slightest weakness from the people they dealt with, and from the reports the Emperor received about his incoming guest, this smuggler was no slouch. And for the first time since his former master imprisoned him in his now infamous armor; he was glad his face was hidden

As Captain Pallaeon and Saketth approached the main entrance; Saketth spied a set of stairs leading down to a small courtyard. Ten or so meters across from the stairs was a single door, and on either side of that door were two heavily armed storm troopers. Captain Pallaeon paused and for the third time motioned for Saketth to go first...

"After you Mr. Zippa." Captain Pallaeon gestured towards the stairs.

Saketth sighed and before starting down the stairs saying…

"I assume that the door directly across from the stairs with the two troopers guarding it is where we are going?" Saketth asked less than excited.

"Yes… you would be correct." Captain Pallaeon replied.

As they reached the door Captain Pallaeon stopped saying.

"This is where I leave you, and subsequently will be waiting for you should you return from your meeting with the Emperor." Pallaeon informed Saketth.

"Heh… don't you worry Cap I'll be coming back." Saketth replied.

"Good, now go through the door, turn left down the hall enter the main operations room, on the far side is another hall then the entrance to the Emperor's office."

Saketth opened the door stepped through turned slightly as he entered asking.

"Left… right?"

Captain Pallaeon didn't answer verbally but just gestured with his thumb which direction Saketth needed to go in. With a wink and his usual smirk Saketth closed the door and headed to the Emperor's office. As Saketth entered the door the first thing he noticed was that from the outside this complex looked like a normal homestead; except for the turrets that surrounded the place, and rather small. Once you were inside though, it was quite different. The hall, which lead to the main operations room, was itself twenty meters long. But that paled compared to the room on the other side of the door at the end of the hall. The room itself was full of what had to be the latest in communications, sensor and computer equipment known to date. 'It had to be,' Saketth thought, 'the Emperor would never settle for anything but the latest and most top notch equipment.' In front of or standing beside each console were no less than two techs, and by the looks of the place there had to be at least twenty to thirty techs in the room. As he walked by each station the tech there paid no attention to him as Saketth was sure they were under strict orders to keep their mind on there work. One tech how ever did look up and pointed to a door on the far side of the room to which Saketth figured was where he was suppose to go. With a slight nod he picked up his pace and headed straight to the door, once through he was in another slightly longer hall way than the first with one exception at the door on the other end of this hall way were two storm troopers clad in the usual scarlet armor of the Imperial guard. When Saketth was in ear shot of the guards he started to announce his intention but was cut off when one of the guards said.

"The Emperor waits within."

Again he gave a slight nod stepped by the two guards and reached for the door activator, but before his hand could touch the pad the door open and a voice from within the room said.

"Mr. Zippa… come in I have been waiting for you."

As Saketth entered he came to his best version of attention and gave a slight bow.

The Emperor returned the bow which Saketth took as a sign to stand a little less rigid. Not knowing what to say Saketth stated the obvious.

"I understand you wanted to see me my Emperor?"

"My Emperor… that must be hard to say, seeing that you are a smuggler and feel that you answer to no one."

Saketth not sure how top take the statement thought to himself ;'well if he wanted me dead I wouldn't be standing here,' with a smirk that he hope the Emperor hadn't seen; which he was sure he didn't because from the time he entered the room the Emperor hadn't turned away from the window he was staring out, stated.

"Am I to understand by that comment that I have the permission to speak freely?"

"Within reason Mr. Zippa, within reason." Emperor Skywalker replied his voice sound more ominous than it usually did through his respirator especially sense he augmented it a bit with the Force.

"Within reason Emperor, and what would be considered unreasonable?" Saketth asked a slight air of arrogance to his question which he was quite sure the Emperor picked up on.

"Asking that question… Mr. Zippa." and with that answer the Emperor turned abruptly and faced his guest.

It was at that moment that Saketth thought that his life was about to end.  
He pushed his way with many a human and non human and even several different levels of authority, but this was the one he was sure was going to end his life. But then again he remembered it was this very person that highbred him to do infiltrate the slave ring thus helping the Empire to end slavery. So with along hard swallow Saketth stood tall and waited. On the outside he looked the tough and rugged smuggler, but on the inside his whole body quivered waiting to see if this office would be the last place he'd take a breath.

Taking a couple of seconds to take in his guests reaction and to get a read on him through the Force, the Emperor smirked beneath his mask although he tried to hide it on the out side, it was what the man before him was feeling that the Emperor was feeling and that was … fear.

Once satisfied that Saketth had gotten the message the Emperor was putting forth the Emperor gestured and at the same time said.

"Please Mr Zippa sit we have much to discuss."

****

After a quick diagnostic check of the ships main systems and a quick run below deck Siggyy found all was in running order. In fact everything was in such good working order he figured a quick trip home to say hi then to the Den shouldn't put his delivery schedule to far out of whack. He was closing the hatch to the hyper-drive compartment when the ships comm. signaled letting him know that he had an incoming message. As he put the message up on the screen and opened it he saw that the message was from the Director. With a perplexed look on his face he sat back and read the message.

"Mr. Javvii please report to the Director immediately."

As he read it to himself he remembered what he had been told by other pilots about receiving messages from the Director. They meant one of two things; either you were in some sort of trouble, or you were receiving a special mission. As the story went everyone that got a message like that was never seen again. So stories started to fly on what actually had happened to the missing pilots. Some believed that the pilots were blasted out an air lock while others believed that the director just had you vaporized. Rubbing his chin with thumb and fore finger he stared intently at the message.

"Hmmm." He said to himself. "I've done nothing but what he's asked me to do."

Knowing that he'd not been in any recent trouble well at least since he joined the den he figured it to be a special mission, and the perks of doing that, so he heard, were said to be limitless. Credit chits rolling in his mind a home visit would have to wait maybe this would be the financial wind fall that would allow him to retire somewhere semi desolate but well civilized. Punching in the co-ordinates for the Den he waited for the nav-computer to signal that it was ready. Several seconds later the signal came and with a flip of the switch he sent his ship into Hyperspace.

Scoogie moved the food around on the plate in front of him with his fork. He didn't want to lie to Luke and he definitely didn't want Luke to fall into the hands of the Emperor. He never felt this way about any other package that came through the den, of course none of them ever woke up either, so why this one. He knew why of course he just tried to put that memory out of his mind because of the pain it caused him.

Scoogie had been married and lived a wonderful life on the planet Krann with his wife and son Aaden. His wife Jazzeel had gone through labor for several hours before giving birth to the blond haired blue eyed boy he came to adore so much. Scoogie had worked for the Empire along with the Kluuzot; the native of Krann, mining nova crystals. When he asked why the Empire needed so many crystals the only answer he got was that's a need to know basis and _"you don't need to know."_ But as usual with the empire at that time they wanted more and more and gave even less in return. So during a Kluuzot labor uprising the empire sought fit to lay waste to much of the planets surface. Had Scoogie not been in the minds when the surprise attack came he'd have been killed along with his wife and child as well as a vast majority of the Kluuzot that lived in the mining town. Aden would be much older than Luke, but Aaden was Luke's age when he was killed. Slamming his fork down on the table, he decided that he wasn't going to let Luke end up in the hands of the Emperor. Oh he'd do what he was asked to do and prepare Luke for shipping but what he would let them know was that he now was going to give Luke a way to escape and live the life he hoped and wished his son would have had, had he not been taken from him.

Pushing his tray aside he began to work out what he was going to do. First thing was that Luke would need some credits, after he escaped who ever it was that was taking him to his supposed new home he'd need them for food clothing and most likely transportation to where ever it was he wanted to go. Secondly he'd need a weapon, probably a small hold out blaster; he knew where to get that. Lastly well that would take place in the med center and all that consisted of was not giving Luke the full amount of anesthetic so he would wake up during the trip and not after it ended. A smile returning to his face he had it all worked out. It made him feel happy inside that in some way he was not only helping Luke but also helping, in a way, his son Aaden. Hopefully everything would go as planned and he'd have to do very little explaining other than showing the amount of anesthetic he'd given Luke. It was all so easy now; the only thing left was to let Luke in on his plan. After that…well... it was all up to Luke and the Force.


	22. Chapter 22

'**A Wish Come True'**

**Chapter 22**

With the evening giving way to the morning sun, Ciutric IV's twin moons set ending another long and seemingly endless night. The creatures that became active searching out their life's blood were now settling in for the long day ahead awaiting the suns set to begin the hunt all over again. Danaan Keer a one time Jedi Padawan sat in a small courtyard of what was; in its day, a spectacular mansion. Each day he ventured from his camp which was located some ten kilometers from the very spot he now sat to meditate and hopefully touch the power that one lived here. Today like every other day all he felt were the creatures that were settling in waiting for the sun to set and the creatures that were waking to begin their own hunts in the fight for survival. He'd thought many times to set camp up on the place he now sat or close to it but as many had told him one needed to be worthy to live in a place that was once occupied by the creator of the New Sith order and the 'Rule of Two'. By his own admission he was not worthy of that… yet.

He'd given up his life as a Jedi or rather a Jedi hopeful when during his studies he'd come across some old Jedi text explaining of a council that sought out ancient Sith tomes, scrolls, amulets, and any artifact that was connected to the now defunct, or so the Jedi order thought, Sith order. It was during that one particular trip to the Jedi archives that he's come across the information telling about the 'Council of First Knowledge' and what there purpose was. From that point on he spent every minute of his spare time; which wasn't much in the archive searching for anything he could find about the Council and the things they found. Although he'd didn't find a lot of information he found enough to peak his interest and bring what he found to the Masters and ask them what had happened to the council. It took several trips to the Council chamber door before he worked up enough courage to actually go in and ask his question but that day stood out in his memory like it had just happened and not forty four years earlier.

"Master I have been spending a lot of my spare time in the archives and what I found there was very interesting."

"Notice this the council has, and wondering why do you not spend time with the other padawan's we do?" Master Yoda asked.

"I don't share there interests Master Yoda… I…I like to read to gather knowledge is that not part of the Jedi code?" Danaan asked in return his head bowed.

"That it is young padawan, but time to put aside your learning and a child you must be. Even a Jedi needs time for fun." Master Yoda replied.

"I know master but it is fun for me to read about the things that happened long ago, I want to become the best Jedi I can to be like you all." Danaan said looking to each of the masters that were in attendance in the council chamber.

"Hmmm… then a question you have for us young pad wan?"

"I…I do master Yoda… I read that at one time there use to be a… 'Council of First Knowledge' and that they went around seeking the ancient Sith artifacts and talisman, what happened to the council and the things they found?"

"Mmmm yes the Sith… learn about them you do not need, more pressing knowledge there is to be found in the archives."

"I know master and I will it's just that this interest me I'd really like to see and find out more about them." Danaan asked pressing the issue.

'Everything you need to know about them your masters will teach you nothing will you gain by searching for obsolete knowledge."

"But master Yoda…"

"No... no more will we discuss this matter, dismissed you are… meditate you will on what I have told you." Master Yoda said curtly.

"Yes master." Danaan replied dejected, as he turned and exited the council chamber.

The masters watched as Danaan left and waited until the chamber door closed before saying anything.

"Watch this padawan you all will… for the path of Set Harth he must not take."

"Master Yoda is this really necessary do you really think the boy will follow the path of the Dark Jedi?" Master Windu asked trying to sound like the voice of reason.

Master Yoda closed his eyes stretching out into the Force trying to see what the future may hold for the young padawan several minutes passed before he finally opened his eyes and answered.

"Always in motion the future is… hard to see it is… fear I do that the path of the dark side he will take like the Sith alone they always are until an apprentice they take… know this you all do… so watch this young padawan we all will."

Danaan remembered that day like it was yesterday, a lot had happened between this day and that but he remembered it, it was also the day that he decided that he no longer wanted to be a Jedi. But wanted instead to embrace all the things the Jedi had spurned. He wanted to know and experience all the things that the Jedi didn't to have friends and maybe a family. Now he was fifty four years old he had no family no one to carry on his name; the Clone Wars took care of that, his last hope was to find an apprentice, someone to learn from him all that he had learned and carry on his legacy.

Siggyy quickly powering down his ship was kind of eager to find out what the message from the Director was all about, but in the same instance he didn't want to find out just incase he ended up missing in action. Throwing caution to the wind he headed straight to the Director office. Once there he started to explain to the secretary but she interrupted him motioning for him to go right in the Director was waiting for him. Straightening his clothes out he approached the door and activated the door switch the door quickly open with a swishing sound and recessed into the wall as it opened.

"Mr. Javvii good to see you… please come in and sit down." The Director began motioning to a chair in front of his desk, "I have a special mission for you."

Hearing that Siggyy was relieved that he wasn't in some kind of trouble, instead he was getting a special mission… which meant, delivery. Remembering that with special deliveries came special payments… of the hefty kind. With a smile he waited for the door to close before approaching the desk, and as usual when ever you went into the director's office you had to use the re-fresher as the director was a bit of a nudge when it came to germs. After washing up he took a seat at the front of the Directors desk and waited to listen to the particulars on the delivery. The Director, finishing with an incoming call, began.

"You must be wondering why I have called you here Mr. Javvii?"

"Well it did cross my mind why the special message, and why me?"

"And I'm sure all the rumor about receiving such a message added to your anxiety just a little?"

"Well just a little." Siggyy replied with a chuckle.

"Well rest assured Mr. Javvii you are not going to be sucked out an air lock, or vaporized, instead as you know I have a special delivery for you, one of the utmost importance." The Director explained.

"I'm all ears Sir what is it I'm delivering and where."

"What you… don't want to know how much?" The Director asked surprised.

"Well I'm sure you'll get to that in you own time beside it not my place to ask." Siggyy replied.

"Very good Mr. Javvii that is one of the reasons you were picked for this particular job, that and your reputation for getting the job done especially a job as important as this one." the Director continued.

Siggyy just sat and nodded he didn't want to interrupt the Director knowing that the more he let this self absorbed person talk the more he was going to get paid and to Siggyy; well any smuggler for that matter, it was all about the credits.

"Good… no interruptions I like that. Ok, the particulars… first the payment for this job is five hundred thousand credits all payable after the delivery is made." the Director paused to make sure that everything was understood thus far.

Siggy nodded and the Director continued, "Once the delivery has been made you will return here where my secretary will give you the credit voucher." Again the Director paused assuring the Siggy was following him.

Again Siggyy just nodded and waited for the Director to finish.

"Now the what and the where; the what as you can guess is what we deliver only this particular… package I think you call them is very, very special with that being said I don't think I have to explain further, as for the where you be told that once you are in open space."

Siggyy nodded affirmatively, smiled then rising he asked.

"Open space huh must be real special…_ this_ …package I'm delivering. To get final instructions after I leave… oh and I believe this is where I respectively ask the how much question?"

The director chuckled and nodded approvingly then replied.

"The pay for this particular delivery, as I've told you is five hundred thousand credits, paid in full providing the job is completed, and to be paid to you by me upon your return to the Den, the only other instruction is guard the package with your life, and avoid all Imperial entanglements."

"Five hundred thousand credits huh… I'll treat this package like it was my mother, rest her soul." Siggyy replied.

"Then you except Mr. Javvii?"

"I do indeed Director." Replied Siggyy with a smile appearing on his face from ear to ear.

Scoogie was just tying up the loose ends his plan all but implemented he headed to the med center a small smirk on his face. He always hated what he did but because he had no actual contact with the … packages he shrugged it off and told him self they were bodies for medical research and nothing more. Kind of morbid though when he really thought about it, but it helped him do his time until he had saved enough credits to slip out of the business unseen and hopefully unnoticed, at least for a couple days.

With a small knap sack over his shoulder he approached the door to the med center took a deep breath and with a trebling hand reached out to activate the doors switch. With a swish the door opened and a rush of antiseptic and other medical chemicals hit Scoogie in the face. With resolve he took another deep breath thinking _'there's no turning back from here'_, and entered stopping momentarily as he heard then felt as the door closed behind him. When he turned to look towards Luke what he saw sent a chill running up and down his spine. The director was standing in front of Luke's cubicle and along side were two of the director's private guards.

"D…Director this is an unexpected surprise, to what do we owe this visit?" Scoogie asked trying to hide his nervousness.

"Do you think me a fool sir?" The director asked with conviction.

"N...no sir I do not," Scoogie said trying to compose himself, "but I am at a loss of knowing why you are here."

"You don't think this place is constantly monitored this is my lively hood man I need to know everything…. And I do." The director said stepping up and getting right into Scoogie's face.

He sat there for several seconds staring into Scoogies eyes trying to get a mental read on the man. Scoogie not at all at ease with the Director getting this close to him just stood. Readying himself for the answer he was about to give he took a step back.

"Director it's hard wo…." Was all he could get out when the Director interrupted him.

"No you will listen to me… I know it's hard to see these …. packages, day after day."

The Director started and began pacing as if doing an inspection at the same time.

"And now that one is awake it's been noticed that you've become attached, we have contingencies for these matters."

Scoogie became a little nervous when he heard the word contingency.

"Contingencies sir?" Scoogie asked a slight tremor in his voice.

"Yes contingencies, your record is commendable since you've come to work for me… and with that in mind and the fact that I read your complete file, you will be temporarily reassigned."

"Reassigned sir?" Scoogie's asked extremely relieved.

"Yes reassigned, immediately you will report to communication for temporary work until this package is well on its way, shouldn't last more than a day or two."

"Right now sir this very minute, I am off duty sir." Scoogie replied not letting his dismay at being reassigned show.

"Well then when you return to duty you will report there now you will leave this area until such time as you are informed to return and that return is contingent upon my decision."

"But you said it was temporary." Scoogie argued.

"I know what I said but it's what I will tell you that you will do," and with a snap of his finger his to private guards came to attention, "do I make myself clear?"

Scoogie looked to the two guards and then to their hands which were on the hilt of their blasters, then to the director replying.

"As you so order Director…. Um… may I say good buy to Lu…I mean the package?"

"I do not advise it but I will give thirty minutes to do so then he turned to the med droid ordering if he does not leave in thirty minutes forcibly remove him."

"The droid nodded then continued monitoring the console to which it was standing at. With everything taken care of a far as the Director was concerned he turned walking briskly by his guards, once passed he snapped his fingers and they fell in stride behind him. Scoogie watched as the director left the med center once the door was closed he turned to the droid saying.

"My thirty minutes starts now."

"No sir it started two minutes ago you now have twenty eight minutes left."

Scoogie raised his hand as if to slap the droid but not wanting to waste the time he had left he went straight to Luke's cubicle.

"I heard it all," said Luke, "I'm sorry I got you in trouble."

"Not as much trouble as I'm going to get if they find out what I'm up to now, now listen don't talk I only have so much time," He said loud enough for the droid to hear.

"Twenty seven minutes." The droid replied.

I'm going to give you some thing to counter the effects of the gas, once you in the tube and begin to feel the affects of the gas take what I give you and hope for the best. Everything you need to escape will be in this bag hidden at you feet."

Turning he went to the med cabinet removed several tablets and a vial tucked the vial into the bag he told Luke about then returned to the cubicle.

Punching in his security code he waited for the light to turn green signaling the door was unlocked several seconds later the door did just that, Scoogie surprised that his code still worked entered the cubicle and as secretly as he could handed Luke the tablets.

"Remember what I told you when it starts take those… "

Smiling he gave Luke a hug patted him on his shoulder and before leaving gave him a wink and thumbs up. With one last smile he turned heading for the tube Luke was to be shipped in and in a sarcastic voice told the droid.

"As my last duty I'm going to inspect the tube to make sure you don't mess things up."

The droid not showing any signs that he'd been insulted continued his work replying.

"Eighteen minutes."

Scoogie opened the tube checked that all was in working order and that the seals were in place removed a small satchel opened a small access panel and placed the satchel there resealing it he turned and headed for the door with one last wink and a wave… Scoogie left. It was all up to Luke now. Hopefully in a day or two Luke would be free and for one minute he remembered his son… he knew his son would approve.

Emperor Skywalker sat for several seconds before starting. He didn't want to seem weak in what he was about to tell the low life smuggler that sat in front of him. Fact of the matter was that with all his power in the force and not he was at a loss as the where his son was and now depended upon this smuggler to help find him. Gathering all he could to keep himself from sounding like a father at his wits end, to which he was, he began to tell the smuggler what he wanted from him.

"Mr. Zippa…. I have a mission with the mission you are now in service to me for… I wish you to keep and eye out for a slave that may or may not have passed through your place of employment."

"A particular slave…' Saketth replied, "that's a tall order, the way things are run we have no personal contact with the slaves… or as they're called packages."

"I see… but once they're on your ship you do check on them to see that they are secured and undamaged."

"Yes I do… but we are under extreme orders not to touch or disturb the seals on the tubes… if they are at all disturbed we loose payment for that particular package and face possible termination of the extreme kind." Saketth explained.

"Well I believe you face that either way while I believe the… Director as you call him can deal out an extreme punishment that will not compare to what I can do to you and for a longer period of time." The Emperor replied.

"I get your meaning my Emperor… loud and clear I just wanted you to know the extreme measures the Director goes through to deliver the packages, I never said I wouldn't do what you're asking of me." Saketth replied shakily.

"Good Mr. Zippa very good… Now I will tell you who this Slave is and I trust that you will tell no one but me… in fact from this point on you will report to no one but me. "Emperor Skywalker ordered, and at the same time pulling a small comlink from his desk.

"This comlink will allow you to call me directly… as fro your other contacts you may use them as you see fit I will inform them of my changes." Emperor Skywalker continued.

"Now the slave you are to find is my son Mr. Zippa his name is Luke… where he is I do not know, that he is alive I do know and as long as he remains that way you are safe, should that change from this day fourth I will hold you responsible. Should you return him to me safe and unharmed you will want for nothing for the rest of you meager life."

Saketth sat and thought fro a moment his options limited if he got caught by the Director he was dead if he didn't do as the Emperor wanted he was dead, eventually. If his son was harmed or killed he was dead the only way out was to find this Luke.

"Ok Emperor Skywalker you drive a hard bargain but I do have one condition."

"There are no conditions Mr. Zippa do it or die... the choice is yours."

"Oh I intend to do it my Emperor, I was hoping to include my girlfriend in the deal?" Saketth asked.

"Hmmm a girlfriend yes agreed she will be taken into custody and held she will assure that you return my son to me and share your fate … either way." Emperor Skywalker replied amused.

"That's not…" Saketth tried to say

"Our meeting is at its end Mr. Zippa Your ship will be equipped with what ever you need, you are excused."

Saketth rose from the chair and as best as he could manage bowed to the Emperor thinking of all that was said he turned but stopped replying, "I will not fail my Emperor."

Emperor Skywalker stood and replied, "I know that Mr. Zippa." Watching him leave he added, "And may the Force be with you Mr. Zippa."


	23. Chapter 23

**'A Wish Come True'**

**Chapter 23**

Danaan Keer sat meditating in his sleep chamber; it was something he did at the start of each day. Reaching out into the Force he tried to see what the day ahead held for him, but the Force was unrevealing today and most days when he tried to see the future. Relaxing, he remembered Master Yoda's teaching on seeing the future.

"_Through the Force, things you will see. Other places. The future… the past. Friends long gone."_ _Master Yoda instructed._

'_Visions… Master Yoda?" Danaan asked curiously._

"_Yes…Visions young padawan." Master Yoda replied._

"_How is that Possible Master Yoda?"_

"_The Force is powerful… it is everywhere… in you… me… the air…. the plant… surrounds it does… a powerful ally the Force can be…" Yoda replied. _

"_But you didn't answer my question master... what do you to learn to see into the future master?"_ _Danaan asked unsatisfied._

"_Old am I and very knowledgeable of the Force… many years did it take for me to know what I know."_

"_But master Yoda that does…." Danaan started to ask but was cut short._

"_Always more do you want to know… never mind full of what you learn now.. hmmm… rush yourself do not my young padawan much to learn you have …yes much to learn."_

Master Yoda was always allusive when you asked certain questions Danaan never understood why. Sure Master Yoda was the oldest living Jedi and the knowledge he amassed during his life time could fill volumes but why was it always a secret. What things had he learned that were not for regular Jedi and most of all what technique did he use to connect to the Force to see the future? Danaan had tried to figure that out since that day, and still that knowledge eluded him.

Pulled away form his thoughts and meditation Danaan turned as his com center alerted him to an incoming transmission. Standing and heading over to his desk he reached out and activated the system. Almost immediately a one meter tall figure appeared above the holoprojector.

"Ahh Director I trust you finally have news for me after all this time?" Danaan asked the eagerness showing in his voice.

"That I do Lord Keer; your package should be in your hands in the next few days."

"Excellent then as soon as I take possession of my package… payment will be authorized," Danaan replied extremely happy.

I will send the account number with this transmission my Lord… if there's anything else please do not hesitate to call me.'

"The same goes Director if you should receive another package like the one you are sending me the same price will be rendered."

They each nodded and simultaneously switched of there comm. Systems. Danaan was now complete someone to pass on his knowledge to was on their way to him. His only worry was would they be receptive or would he have to coerce them into submission. Such was the life of an Accolade you either submitted or embraced what your master taught you or you were punished until you did…. or died.

/

Siggy walked the short distance from the Directors office to the mess hall a quick bite to eat and off on his hopefully last and most profitable delivery. Grabbing a Bantha steak sandwich and a cup of Jawa juice he sat quickly ingested his meal and drink, and then he briskly walked the rest of the way to the hangar deck. Once there he noticed right away that his ship was no longer there but in its place was another ship.

"What's that, where's my ship?" he screamed at the techs readying the replacement ship.

The head tech that was monitoring all that was going on turn approached Siggy and replied.

"Your ship has been replaced with this." The tech started pointing to a Salem Victory Class Freighter.

"What! Who authorized that?" Siggy asked anger now entering his tone.

"Who else but the Director." The tech added.

"I really wish he'd ask before making such a decision a pilot gets use to his ship the sounds the feel the controls." Siggy explained disappointment replacing his anger.

"I understand why you're up set so I've taken the liberty to sync your new ship with the old one …I've also replaced the controls from the new ship with the controls from the old one … oh I also did the same with your quarters."

Siggy stared at the tech then at the ship replying.

"You did all that in the time I was meeting with the director and eating my lunch?"

"We did sir… the Director said you were top priority so all the lead techs worked on the ship… there was thirty of us."

Reaching into his pocket Siggy pulled out a credit chip and tossed it to the tech saying.

"Here take this… the drinks are on me tonight."

The tech caught the chip nodded and placed it into his pocket returning.

"Thanks sir… ships ready when you are have a good trip."

Siggy nodded then turned and headed up the load ramp checking out the ship as he did so stopping half way he turned looking at the tech saying.

"I probably should do a walk around."

"Don't know a pilot that wouldn't." the tech replied.

A quick walk around the ship saw that everything was in well working order and literally not a scratch on the paint. Rounding the ship he headed for the loading ramp again gave a quick salute to the tech and entered the ship. As he entered the ship corridor the smell was antiseptic …rather sterile not like his ship but then it would in time heading straight for the cockpit which came into view as he followed the natural curve of the corridor. Stopping at each door way to inspect the room that exited the corridor he was now in. The birthing area, the common area three rather large storage bays and this was just the main deck. Taking the last steps to the cockpit everything was as the tech said it was and even the smell of it was of that of his old ship. Slipping into the pilot seat he closed his eyes and listened to the hum of his ship, everything was as it was in his old ship reaching over to activate the comm. System he stopped short saying.

"A name… she needs a name."

Sitting back he began to think he couldn't name it the same as his old ship he wanted something different Starcat was the official classification but then they all were call that, and differentiating it with a number was just corny. No it needed something identified her for what she was a highly and heavily armed ship that had just as much storage capacity as she did armaments.

"The Sabercat… that's what I'll call you."

Reaching over to the comm. He turned it on and requested clearance for take off.

"This is the Sabercat requesting authorization for take off."

"Sabercat this is control your name is registered and you are clear for immediate lift off…. Oh and good name for your ship captain."

Flipping the switch turning of the comm. Siggy laughed nodded and said.

"You bet your Bantha butt it is."

/

Luke didn't have long to wait, shortly after Scoogie left he knew that the next person through the door was coming for him. As the door to the med bay opened with a swish, Luke stared wide eyed at the man who walked in. The first thing he noticed about the man bedsides he enormity was the scar that ran from about an inch above his right eye straight down and finally curving to connect with the corner of his mouth. His eye, obviously a mechanical one, had an eerie green glow where the pupil was and as he found where Luke was being held he called for the med droid who was still standing at the monitor when Scoogie had been here.

"Hey metal head ready the tube for loading." The man ordered.

The droid turned acknowledged the order and promptly headed towards the tube. The man without breaking stride continued towards the chamber where Luke was being held, stopping at the door he activated the chambers intercom system.

"So you're the Directors prize package… don't look like much to me for a Force sensitive." The man said in a gruff voice.

"Force sensitive?" Luke replied questionably.

"Yeah… you're the one that's gonna make the director extremely happy when you're delivered… not to mention the guy delivering you."

"You're the second person that said that to me… I don't know anything of the Force so you can just let me go." Luke replied frustrated.

"Just let you go… on your word… sorry youngster but your blood test suggests other wise… hey metal head what's with the tube." The man re-ordered.

"Coming sir… it takes time to disconnect the tube from its power station." The droid replied.

"I don't care just get it over here now… I've things to and this is just one of a thousand things I have left."

Removing the last of the wires and fully disconnecting the tube from its host station the droid pushed it towards Luke's chamber.

The man returning his gaze towards Luke bent down and in a firm but low tone asked.

"Now you're not gonna give me any trouble are you… you're just gonna get in the tube and lay there right?"

Luke figuring he had nothing to loose answered sarcastically.

"I'm a kid what do you think handsome."

"Oh a regular comic you are …ok the hard way it is."

"The hard way, what's the hard way?" Luke asked.

"I grab you by the scruff of the neck bop you on the head and stuff you in the tube." was the reply.

"On second thought I do it the easy way."

"Figured you see it that way."

The droid stopped just in front of the door to Luke's chamber pressed a couple of buttons and a few seconds later the tubes hatch opened. The man reached over punched in the code opening the chambers door and pointed to the tube once the door was fully opened. Luke walked slowly then once at the base of the tube Looked up at the man saying.

"Would you mind?"

"Not at all." The man returned as he picked Luke up and placed him in the tube.

Luke took this moment to reach into his pocket and take the tablets out that Scoogie had given him. Holding them tightly in his hand he rolled over and nodded letting them know he was ready. The man motioned to the droid which promptly hit a few more buttons on the tube control panel, a few seconds later the hatch closed and sealed with a hiss. The man then slipped from his pocket a small canister handed it to the droid who in turn affixed it to the proper connection and with in seconds Luke heard the hiss of gas coming from the two vents, one at his head and another at his feet. Almost immediately he started to feel the affects of the gas and brought his hands up to his face through semi clenched eyes he watched the man as he slipped the tablets into his mouth. Swallowing was hard but he did manage to get them down. His hands still in place after swallowing the man thought he was trying to fight the gas but Luke was just hiding the fact that he'd taken the tablets.

"That's not gonna stop the gas kid… just let it work fighting it only makes things worse, and when you wake up you'll have one hell of a headache."

Luke did as instructed lowered his hands to his side and let the gas take over a few short seconds and his last waking vision was the blurred silhouette of the man that helped him into the tube. Once Luke was out the man looked to the droid ordering.

"Take him directly to the landing bay, no stops and listen to no one… a ships is waiting, talk to the bay commander once your there and he'll point out the ship to you."

"As you wish sir." The droid replied and promptly left the med bay.


	24. Chapter 24

'**A Wish Come True' **

**Chapter 24**

_**Hello all… sorry for the long delays in posting chapters but as life goes so did my writing muse… she has returned of course and I'm hoping she stays put and doesn't decide to take another vacation… anyway sorry again and happy reading… Also sorry for the short chapter it just worked out that way... MORE TO COME...**_

Siggyy sat in the co-pilots seat pretty pleased with himself everything he hope for was now coming to fruition and with this next delivery he'd be set for life, only a matter of seconds until the package was aboard and secured then in no more than a couple of days he'd be sipping some exotic drink with an equally exotic female at his side.

"Life is grand!" Siggyy said aloud and with a smile that if it could have would have burst through the hull of his ship.

The clink of the droids feet hitting the loading ramp signaled Siggyy that his package was now being loaded and shortly secured in the main hold of his ship. Reaching over Siggyy powered up his ship checking and rechecking his startup menu. With a flick of the switch Siggyy activated his comm. contacting the bays launch control room.

"Captain Siggyy here request final instruction for departure?"

"Affirmative Captain… You are to depart in 5… I say again 5 standard minutes, fly to the co-ordinates with-in this transmission, and await contact from the Director, acknowledge these orders."

"Orders received and acknowledged." Siggyy replied.

Hitting the switch again he turned off the comm and waited for the signal from his bays deck commander that all was ready. The signal came and Siggyy waited the usual one minute for the crew to clear the bay and lock it down so the he depart. Aloud knock and hiss preceded the large door to the bay opening and with one final order from launch control Siggyy backed his ship out and navigated through the complicated maze of jump points to arrive at the starting point of all who worked at the Den. The reason for the exact entry and exit was the idea of the Director for the Dens long range scanner constantly monitored the course, and any ship not following that course was either destroyed or taken… either way its occupants met the same fate…death. Once Siggyy reached the point the Director ordered him to he placed his ship on stand by and waited for the Directors call. Several hours had passed and Siggyy was well beyond being annoyed he had started to contemplate and hour earlier about returning to the Den to see if there was a problem but knowing the Director quirk for following orders to the tee he decided again returning. So now it was an hour later and still no contact and in the back of his mind he had gone through several scenarios where he confronted the director about his quirks, and at the end of each scenario he let out an audible chuckle. Working on his next scene he was cut short by an alert message coming in.

"Ahh, it's about time." Siggyy exclaimed activating his comm. System.

"Mr. Javvii thank you for your ever diligent patience…" the Director started.

"Upon the end of this transmission you will receive the co-ordinates for your next stop after that you will be contacted directly by the buyer… again I inform you upon completion of your delivery return here for your payment."

"As you wish Director."

"Thank you and remember no problems and avoid the Imperials."

"Will do … and trust me director this delivery is just as important to me as it is to you."

"I hope so Mr. Javvii."

Siggyy waited for the transmission to start and watched the screen as the ships computer down loaded the co-ordinates for his next leg of the trip. Several seconds later and after the computer finished decoding the transmission the location of his next stop appeared on the screen: _Thalassia_.

"Thalassia, why use the competitions planet for a jump point, if I get boarded… well I guess that's the trick… don't get boarded or give them a reason to board you." Siggyy voiced to himself.

Activating the ships Nava-computer Siggyy transferred the data from the ships computer to it and waited as the Nava- Computer whirred and clicked as it began its calculations for the jump to Thalassia, a few seconds later it relayed the course back to the ships computer which in turn alerted Siggyy that the course was plotted and laid in. With both the ships computer and the Nava computer synced all Siggyy had to do was buckle up, hit the switch, and watch the light show as his ship went from real space to hyperspace. Siggyy was now beginning a delivery that would soon change his life… hopefully for the better.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Puttering around in his office the Director, still extremely happy that his prize package was finally on its way, was reviewing the tapes from the hundred or so hidden cameras his workers had no idea existed. Though he quickly had glanced over them earlier he was now giving them the full attention they deserved from section to section he reviewed each tape and so far it was business as usual. Saving the best for last, that being the views from the six hidden cameras in the med center, he punched up the tapes and began to watch and listen. The smile on his face went from one of extreme happiness to one of extreme anger as towards the end of the first tape he watched as on of his med techs; thought to be trusted, betray and plot to have his most prized slave escape. Clenching his hands into fists he began pounding his desk and computer until finally the computer started to spark and sizzle.

"So transferring you was a little to late… well we have ways of dealing with traders, and you my dear fellow are going to find that out very soon."

Pulling out his comlink he called for his most trusted and favored security man Shegar.

"Shegar… this is the Director report to me immediately… you have work."

Not waiting for a reply he slammed the comlink on the desk and waited as patiently as he could. First he'd contact Mr. Javvii to inform him of the situation, and then he'd deal with the traitor.

A turn of his chair and a few flicks on the console he recorded his message and sent it to Siggyy's ship.

"There one down and one to go." The director said with a smirk on his face.

Finishing powering down his comm. Console he started to think about the traitor and a suitable punishment he face, his anger building it was all he could do to sit and wait for Shegar to show up what seemed like an hour was in fact only a few minutes when the door chime sounded letting the Director know Shegar had arrived.

"Get in here never mind the door bell!" The director screamed.

The door opened with a swish and before it fully open in rushed Shegar the man the director watched put his prize slave into the tube.

"We have a problem Shegar." The Director started his face twisted with anger.

"One of my staff has chosen to betray be… you will arrest him bring him before me and administer the punishment for betrayal.

"Ahh…finally something worth while to do rather than being an errand boy." Shegar replied.

"Once you get him be gentle bringing him back here then when I give you the signal administer the punishment with extreme prejudice." The Director explained.

"Roger that Director… any idea where this traitor is?" Shegar asked in return.

With a quick look at his computer the Director turned back to Shegar replying.

"Not at present… check the communications center that is where I had him reassigned if not there check his quarters … find him Shegar and find him now.

Shegar nodded turned and headed towards the door, as the door opened and Shegar stepped through he heard on more order from the Director.

"Oh and stop by maintenance and have a computer tech sent to my office."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

Sakketth walked from the Emperors office his new mission fresh in his mind all the things that could go wrong were flying around his head like the ant-fly of Rimbaux IV. That's what the problems were like, except these flies couldn't be waved away with a swipe of the hand.

"What have I got myself and Twizzy into…? I should have said no the first time I saw Antilles." Saketth whispered to himself.

The walk back to his ship was slow and arduous, though the corridor was flat and free from obstruction it was the thoughts of what would happen to hir dearest friend Twizzy that made it arduous. Without even knowing where he was going he arrived at the door where Captain Pallaeon had left him. Slowly reaching for the door activator button he pushed and watched as it open revealing the Captain who was still there.

"Say nothing Mr. Zippa I have been informed of what I need to know…" Captain Pallaeon started.

"I am to escort you to your ship and ordered to give you what ever you request how ever I must in form you that the refit of your ship will take the better part of the day; it was the best we could do to keep you within your schedule for the Den."

"Refit? What refit my ships already been refit by the director and when we get there the tech team are very through and will know if anything is out of place. Who author…? Saketth started to ask but stopped knowing that it was by the order of the Emperor.

"Just make sure nothing is out of the ordinary and definitely not Imperial." Saketth finished.

"Does not worry Mr. Zippa everything is well in hand I assure you." Captain Pallaeon answered.

"I hope so… for your sake and mine Captain." Was Saketth's reply.

Several hours later sitting in the pilots of his ship he watched as the Imperial techs finished attaching the new and more improved Sensor array. The work to the inside of the ship finished it was the outside work that remained the new sensor array, two of the newest laser cannons, and four of the newest missile launchers. All were exact look a like's to what the den had installed, but were more improved with longer range and higher out put. All in all nothing that could be seen by the naked eye, unless you were on at receiving end of one of them being fired towards you. Almost 16 hours later and the majority of the work completed Saketth had to vacate the cockpit to allow the techs to tie every thing to the ships computer, at least another four hours work. Still discourage at bringing Twizzy into this situation he decided to take the time and head to one of Tattoine's more respectable tap café's for a drink and something to eat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emperor Skywalker watched as the man who thought was going to reap the benefits of finding his son leave his office. Waiting just long enough for the door to close behind that man the Emperor pull from his belt an antiquated but still very useful comlink., a comlink not from the present but from a time that saw the now Emperor to be a minion of the then Emperor Palpatine. Activating the comlink he waited for the tell tale click that told him a connection was made.

"I have need of you." The Emperor ordered in a looming voice.

"It'll cost you." Was the reply.

"Cost is of no consequence, report to me on Tatooine."

"Done."


End file.
